Draw My Happiness!
by Maddylovesyou
Summary: Kairi is determined to find Sora the right man. She just has a strange way of doing it.
1. Chapter 1

" _Kane where do you think you're going?" Squall growls, grabbing Kane by the wrist to stop him from walking out of the room._

" _...I'm going to meet with Lea. Get off of me." Kane rips his hand from Squall, turning to glare at him with his big blue eyes on fire, filled with defiance._

" _Lea? Are you serious? After that guy obviously came onto you yesterday?" Squall narrows his eyes when Kane looks away with him._

" _What's it matter? This is business Squall. I need to get on his good side or I could lose my company-" Kane turns to leave again- He squeaks when Squall slams his hand against the door beside his head, trapping him between the door._

" _On his good side? What if to get on his good side he wanted to do perverted things to you?" Squall watches Kane turn around, those blue eyes flaring up._

" _...If that's what it takes to keep my father's business running than I would do it-" Kane tenses when Squall hits the door frame harder, his expression that of a wild beast._

" _You do not care for yourself that much that you would sell your body to that guy?" Squall grinds his teeth when Kane averts his gaze. Squall grabs his chin and forces him to look into his fiery blue eyes. "I won't let you..." His voice gets lower. "Your body isn't yours to sell!"_

" _What-" Kane is cut off by Squall kissing him roughly. Kane's eyes widen, his mouth opening in his gasp but Squall takes this as his chance to snake his tongue inside. Kane's knees get weak from the intense warmth, a soft moan leaving him when Squall grabs his waist._

" _You are mine Kane." Squall pulls away, leaving Kane panting. Those blue eyes are wide and confused, his cheeks flushed. Squall takes this in a moment before he speaks again. "I love you."_

" _You..." Kane trembles, his heart beating painfully fast. "You can't...I've told you Squall-"_

" _Why do you always lie to me with your lips? Your body is honest." Squall bites into Kane's neck, getting him to cry out and to arch his back. "Just admit it Kane...you love me too."_

" _I-I won't!" Kane bites his fist when Squall starts to lick down to his collar bone, his hand traveling lower to the awaiting bulge in his pants-_

"Kairi please tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing." Sora's voice gets Kairi to jump out of her creative flow and she ends up dropping her pencil that she was using to draw this glorious picture in her mind...the pencil rolls and hits the side of her desk.

"Sora you ruined it! Kane and Squall were about to get to the really juicy part..." Kairi pouts.

"Not another one with me and Leon." Sora pales. "And what you mean juicy? Don't tell me it's a sex scene again..."

"The fans are calling for it. It's been awhile since I've seen you be all cute too." Kairi says with a giggle. Sora can only give her a look, a frown on his face.

Kairi is Sora's best friend and first love. He met her when they were little kids and they've been friends ever since. Through the years he's known her, Sora could have never known she had this hobby. He happened to stumble upon it when he was over her house and she had left one of these 'books' on her desk. That one had been a comic of him and his math teacher getting it on.

Sora was beyond shocked. Not only was Kairi drawing him having sex, with a man, but she drew his most intimate parts with such detail. Sora doesn't remember ever being naked in front of Kairi and believe him, he would know. He was in love with the girl after all...When Sora confronted Kairi about it, he learned her disturbing secret.

Kairi loved Sora. But not in the way Sora wanted. She said she loved every face he made, loved everything about him, but she didn't want him as her own. She said what made her really happy was drawing him with others, in different situations. She liked to watch him but not be the one to love him.

Sora didn't really understand. He still doesn't. But when Sora told her to stop this, to stop drawing him in such a way...she said she couldn't. She said that when ever she draws it helps her with the problems going on in her life. Helps her to cope. She begged Sora that she could keep drawing...and Sora couldn't say no to that sad face.

The problem is that Sora didn't know Kairi was selling these 'books'. He found out about that later when Kairi had asked for his permission to use his likeness in her books...So she could make a profit on them in the dark places in the internet. Sora said no of course but after he got a look at the money she would be giving to him...and seeing how happy it made Kairi...Sora agreed. He said she could but she would have to change his name, and maybe change how his character looked so it wasn't obvious.

So that's how Kane was born. Kane pretty much looks like Sora, much to his dismay. The only difference is freckles. Yes. That's the only difference. Kairi also changes the names of any of the other characters she uses. She always puts him with real people he knows...so every book is an awkward trip for him.

Maybe you look down on him for selling his image for Kairi to do whatever she wants with. There are some days he regrets it but when he looks into Kairi's eyes when she's drawing these things...he can't. He still loves Kairi and all her weirdness. He adores her. She means the world to him. Sora is happy with anyway he can help her. If drawing him like this really makes it easier for her to deal with the pain of losing her parents, from the sorrow of everyday life, Sora is glad.

If only Kairi could draw him with her. Maybe then she would rather have him than draw him.

"Ugh i'm not cute Kairi." Sora pouts getting Kairi to beam.

"You're giving me more ideas Sora!"

"Please don't Kairi. You're suppose to be working." Sora leans over the walls of her work space to get a better look. He can't help to flush. The uniform looks good on her, white shirt with a tie that hugs all her curves and that short skirt that shows off her thighs.

"I know I got distracted. I've already got five people booked for destiny islands though."

"Five people?! I only got like two!" Sora grumbles when Kairi chuckles.

"Then maybe it's you who should get back to work, Sora you lazy bum."

"I'm not lazy." Sora huffs.

"Hey Sora, get back to work." Sora tenses when Leon glares over at him from his office. "You're too loud."

"Okay, Okay I'm going." Sora glares but it's more of a pout.

"Ooo I like that look." Kairi says with this twinkle in her eye. She bends down and grabs her pencil, starting to go at it again.

"Ugh Kairi don't make me do anything too weird." Sora says before he walks back too his office. He hears Kairi say something like 'no promises!'.

Why does that girl love drawing him with Leon? He will never understand it. Leon barely talks to anybody and he's all stiff. All work no play. Sora is pretty sure he's married too. The only time Leon talks to him nicely is to tell him good morning and he'll say 'see you tomorrow'.

Kairi says they have a lot of potential chemistry, if Sora would just try to talk to him more. Sora doesn't want to have that kind of "chemistry" with Leon, or any guy for that matter.

Sora sighs once he's back in his office chair. Back to calling people and bugging the hell out of them. Sora picks up his phone and dials the number that came up on his computer. He waits for someone to answer and of course no one does. People now a days have caller id and they're on to salesmen. Sora doesn't feel like leaving a voice mail so he doesn't.

Sora works at this place that pretty much sells Destiny Island as a place people should vaccination to and visit. He has to call people and try to convince them to take his deals. Sora does much better when they go out and talk to people face to face. On the phone he's not too good. He hates sitting still.

"Everyone, group meeting!" Sora glances up to see Zexion leading the way into their meeting room.

"Oh geez. What now?" Sora frowns as he gets up, looking over at Kairi who has walked next to him. "The last time we had a meeting, they fired a bunch of people..."

"Yeah if that's the case than you're in trouble Sora!" Axel chuckles, walking with them towards the room. Sora's eyebrow twitches.

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"It means you suck." Axel teases, reaching over and flicking Sora in the head.

"If you weren't my brother's boyfriend you'd be sorry." Sora grumbles, swatting his hand away. Axel gives him that shit eating grin of his.

"Oh I would, would I?"

"Stop playing around you two." Kairi says but by the look on her face, Sora is regretting this exchange he just had with Axel. This probably gave her some weird ideas...She gets inspired from the strangest things. One time Sora was just eating an ice pop...and she had to run off to draw this 'great idea'.

What's really disturbing is that Kairi doesn't care if the man she puts Sora with is married...or if for example, his brother's boyfriend. She loves putting Kane and Lea together which is actually Sora and Axel. Maybe the reason why she hasn't been drawing as much is because Sora's complained so much...so now she's moved on to Squall.

Sora takes his seat next to Kairi...and Leon takes his seat next to Sora before Axel could sit next to him. Axel doesn't seem bothered, he just sits next to Leon. All good and dandy right? Kairi is freaking out.

She has this really big smile on her face that's creeping Sora out. "Sora he sat next to you." She whispers in his ear excitedly, hitting his arm. Sora tries to ignore her when she gets like this but she keeps hitting his arm. "Sora it's happening."

"Nothing is happening." Sora whispers back, tensing when Leon looks at him.

"What are you whispering about?"

"Uh...Just whispering about how nervous we are...meetings are usually bad yah?" Sora tries, rubbing the back of his head. Leon stares at him a long time before he looks forward. Sora thinks that's over till he speaks again.

"You'll be fine. You slack off sometimes but you work hard mostly."

Sora blinks. Did Leon just say that? Stone Leon just tried to make him feel better. Kairi is having a heart attack next to him. She's starting to pinch him and he knows she's holding in a squeal.

"Thanks. That's the nicest thing you've said to me." Sora chuckles. "And you already know you have nothing to worry about. You're practically the boss here."

Leon stares at him a moment before he gives him this small twitch of a smile. "I'm not worried."

"Cocky bastard." Sora grins and he's surprised from the smirk he gets from Leon. Wow what is this? Are they actually having a friendly conversation?

"The chemistry, the _chemistry_! It's happening!" Kairi hisses in his ear.

"Is she okay?" Leon blinks when he notices how much Kairi is shaking, her blue eyes on fire.

"That's a good question." Sora gives his friend a pointed look. She's getting too hyper about this.

"Alright everyone settle down." Everyone gets dead quiet when they hear that voice. Sora swallows thickly as he watches Ansem walk to the front of the room. He has this smile on his face that screams trouble. What the hell is the president of the company doing here?! This is bad! "I bet you're all wondering why I've come here..." _No shit!_ " But don't worry. No one is going to be fired."

A bunch of people let out a sigh of relief, Sora being one of them.

"No I've come today to announce that you have a new boss that will be running this office. Please welcome Riku Sato." Ansem moves his hand to present the man that just walked to the front of the room. The first thing Sora notices is the guy's super long silver hair...why do all his bosses have long silver hair? Riku takes his place next to Ansem, staring at the group of employees with an indifferent expression, his hands behind his back. "He is from our company in Japan. The company over there is doing so well that it doesn't need him anymore...that's more than I can say about this branch."

Sora tries to keep his face in check but he feels the burn of anger. Everyone works hard here.

"So Riku will be taking over this branch. You all listen to him." Ansem takes a step back and Riku takes a step forward.

"With my guidance we will turn this branch that is the lowest and bring it back up. There will be changes but I do not intend on firing anyone yet." Sora catches the yet. Riku says It like it's nothing, those aqua eyes empty. "I look forward to working with all of you." Sora knows this guy probably practiced this shit in the mirror but he doesn't even try to force a smile. The look on his face screams that he doesn't want to be here. Ansem probably made him.

Sora has the urge to boo Riku but he's pretty sure he would be fired on the spot. These rich guys piss him off.

"You all are free to get back to work. Riku will be moving his things into his new office and getting comfortable so refrain from bothering him too much." Ansem says with this look. Who would want to bother him anyway?

"Ugh can you believe that guy?" Sora grumbles lowly, walking out with Kairi.

"Which guy? Ansem or Riku?" Kairi hums.

"Both. That Riku is going to fire people...you hear him? 'I don't intend on firing anyone _yet._ '" Sora mocks that guy's voice, giving him a stuck up one.  
"I wouldn't mock him so openly. He is your boss." Leon says, getting Sora to jump, he didn't know he was next to him.

"But Sora's right! That's exactly what I was thinking when I saw him up there." Axel is behind them, chuckling from Sora. "What kind of changes is he going to make I wonder? They already work the hell out of us."

"They don't care. They're probably laughing all evilly back in that office of theirs. They're going to kill us with hours." Sora grumbles.

"More hours means more money." Leon simplifies it.

"More hours means more ugh."

"More hours means less Roxas." Axel pouts. "I barely get to see him as it is! I'm missing my roxy-"

"Ugh." Sora wrinkles his nose. "Please don't call my brother roxy-"

"But it's cute-"

"I'll tell Roxas you're calling him that at work-"

"I'll stop." Axel says quickly.

"Sora you should get to work. I feel like they'll be watching us more right now." Kairi grabs his shirt sleeve, tugging at it once Leon and Axel move to their stations.

"Okay, you work too Kairi." Sora's eyebrows furrow when Kairi gets this hug smile on her face.

"I will...once I write down all my inspiration from that interaction with you and Leon~" She giggles as she runs away quickly from Sora before he can stop her. Sora sighs. He knew that was coming.

Sora sits down in his seat, fixing his tie that feels too tight against his neck. He feels a prickling on the side of his face and he turns his head.

Blue eyes meet aqua.

Riku is holding a box of something, staring right at him. His eyebrows are furrowed. "No drinks or coffee near the computer." Sora blinks, confused about what he's talking about. He gives him a weird look when he sees that all he has on his desk is a coffee container.

"But it has a lid on it." Sora remarks back. It gets deadly quiet. Sora feels everyones' eyes on him, they're looking at him like he's crazy.

"The policy is that there is to be no food or drinks near the computers. It doesn't matter if it's covered with a lid or not." Riku's eyes narrow. Sora feels a flare of annoyance. Seriously? No coffee? How are they suppose to keep awake with such boring work? Sora has never heard of this policy that this Riku guy is talking about.

Sora sees Kairi is giving him a look. She looks worried. Even Leon and Axel are giving a look saying ' you better do what he says'.

"Fine. Then I guess I'll get rid of it." Sora grabs the cup, moving over to the sink. He makes sure his eyes stay locked with Riku's as he pours his precious coffee down the sink.

Riku watches him do this, those aqua eyes not changing but he can see the slight twitch of his eyebrow. "Thank you." He looks at everyone else. "Since it seems that not all of you know the polices around here, if anyone else has drink or food, get rid of it. There will not be any of that near the computers." some people get up to do the same as Sora. Sora can't help to glare at this guy, the words spilling from his mouth before he can stop them.

"Hey, I know the polices. But I've near heard of that one. The last guy here never said anything about no food or drinks."

"Sora..."Kairi says with a frown on her face when Riku turns his sharp gaze towards him.

"That is why the last guy has been fired and why I'm here." Riku retorts coldly. He turns and walks with his box into another room. "No wonder this place is the weakest branch."

Sora wants to explode. He bites his lip, trying to stop himself from yelling. How the hell does a policy about food and drink relate to how they're doing?! Riku is bat shit crazy!

"Sora, buddy, you need to sit down before you get your ass fired." Axel gets up from his seat to push Sora towards his desk.

"What were you thinking?" Kairi gives him this scolding look. "Was that coffee worth risking your job?"

"But it was so stupid!" Sora defends hush as he sits down at his desk.

"I agree but defying the boss right in front of everyone isn't the best way." Axel grunts. "Roxas would kill me if I let you get fired over something so stupid."

"I was fighting for my rights." Sora grumbles once Axel moves away from him, sitting back in his seat. "How am I going to survive without my coffee?"

"Sora you don't need any more caffeine." Kairi says with this smile of amusement starting to find it's way on her that she knows Sora isn't in danger of losing his job, she can laugh about it.

"Sora I would get to work. You're already not on the new boss's good side." Leon speaks up, he doesn't look away from his computer. Sora feels that prickling feeling again and when he looks up, Riku is staring at him with narrowed eyes from his office.

Sora frowns. He knows this guy didn't hear what he was saying but he's giving him the evil eye. Great. Riku insane Sato has it out for him. Whatever. Sora gets settled and starts to make some phone calls. He gets into it and gets a person interested in visiting Destiny Island. Sora looks up to see if Riku is watching him anymore.

He's not.

* * *

"Hey." Sora is greeted by Roxas sitting on the couch. He's watching TV, looking pretty smug about it too. His stupid brother had the day off at his job. He's the only one in the household that works else where other than Destiny Island Inc. He works as a waiter and brings in the tips with that handsome face of his. They say that Roxas and Sora have the same face but Sora doesn't think so. That blonde hair works wonders.

"Hi." Sora grunts, throwing his bag on the floor. He is nearly knocked down when Axel runs into the house and jumps on Roxas, hugging him tightly.

"Honey i'm home~" Axel smirks when Roxas gets flushed in the face, trying to push the bigger man off of him.

"And I was enjoying my alone time too." Roxas huffs. Axel's eyes widen in mock hurt.

"Aw don't be like that. You're going to make me cry."

"Good." Roxas tries to turn away from Axel only to be caught by the older man. Axel kisses him deeply, Roxas groaning and melting into the kiss right away.

"Aw" "Ew" Sora and Kairi say at the same time, Kairi closing the door behind her.

"Can you two do that in your room or something?" Sora moves to the fridge and takes out a nice cold beer.

"Nope. I'll kiss Roxas anywhere I want." Axel kisses Roxas once again just to prove his point, his brother chuckling at the look it gets on Sora's face. He's making the kiss unnecessarily loud too so when Sora isn't even looking at them, he can hear what they're doing.

"Why don't you draw books about them?" Sora whispers to Kairi who is making herself a salad to eat. "That's boy love in real life." He says it quietly. Roxas and Axel don't know about the books she does. It's best they don't know.

"They are already happy." Kairi says softly. "You're not happy yet...and I love you." Kairi turns to face him with this smile on her face. "Besides, You're my star."

Sora feels his cheeks heat up and he's speechless for a moment. " I mean...How do you know I'm not happy? I'm a pretty happy person-"

"You're a cheerful person, Sora. But that's different from being happy." Kairi says gently in his ear before she moves past him. She smiles at Roxas and Axel who are still engrossed in themselves. "I'll be eating in my room." and then she's gone, into her room and shutting the door.

Sora is standing there with his eyebrows furrowed. What is that suppose to mean? Sora is happy...He has a decent job, He use to like it more when Cid ran it, but it pays good. Sora has his own place, and yes he lives with his brother, his boyfriend and Kairi, but he likes that. Sora isn't in a relationship but he doesn't need one to be happy. The only one he's ever wanted was Kairi...and he's pretty sure that's not going to happen.

Sora is...happy. Even if he wasn't, he doesn't know how drawing him with a bunch of guys is suppose to give him happiness.

Sora takes a seat on the lazy chair, opening up the can of beer, taking a swig and just trying to relax.

"Whoa Sor, you're drinking?" Roxas gets out of Axel's hold to move closer to Sora, the red haired man groaning. Roxas's eyebrows furrow. "Did something happen today?"

His brother knows him like he knows himself. If something is off about him, he can sense it. Of course the beer was a dead give away but most the time he knows by his feeling alone. Maybe it has something to do with the connection Twins share...But Sora doesn't know about all that.

"Ugh." Sora takes another swig just thinking about that Riku guy. He doesn't even want to go in to work tomorrow.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. They finally hired someone to replace Cid." Axel tells Roxas who looks at him in surprise before he looks at Sora who has a sour expression on his face.

"...And i'm guessing this guy is an ass hole right?"

"Yup." Sora turns to face his brother., starting to move his hands, he's getting into it. " We had a meeting and everything about how this guy 'Riku' is going to be making our branch better. Roxas this guy, I shit you not, is bat shit crazy. Today was his first day and while he's moving his stuff into his office he stops to look at me and tells me to get rid of my coffee!" Sora fums.

"What? You would think that he had more important things to do than hassling you...did he only say that to you? I know other people had to have coffee." Roxas is starting to get mad.

"He said it after the fact. He was like 'well since people don't know the polices around here I guess I have to say it for everyone' and then he makes this comment that because we be drinking coffee at our desk that's why we're the worse branch. That guy is insane."

"Whattt? He sounds like he has a screw loose." Roxas shakes his head.  
"He might be crazy but he's also the company's top guys. I'm pretty sure he could snap his fingers and have anyone he wanted fired." Axel watches how Roxas looks at him with wide eyes. "Yeahhh. Sora could have lost his job over some coffee."

"Oh no Sora did you say something to him?" Roxas gets that look on his face.

"No." Sora grumbles.

"He just went back and forth with him. Gave him a whole lot of the Sora attitude we know."

"I know that guys an ass hole Sora but losing your job isn't going to do anything. If anything, that lets him win."

"I know, I know." Sora drinks some more of his beer before pointing at Axel. "He's witness. That guy is going to fire people though Roxas. And when I was working he was just staring at me from his desk. Like a freaking vulture just waiting for me to do something wrong."

"Damn I didn't see that. That's creepy." Axel shakes his head. "But he's right. I'm pretty sure he's going to start firing people."

"And right after you guys had all those lay offs..." Roxas grips his fist. "It's not right what that Ansem guy is doing to your company. I swear Sora, if that Riku guy gives you too much trouble, he's going to be having a visit from me." Roxas's eyes burn.

"I don't need your protection Roxas." Sora mumbles but his cheeks have gotten pink. His chest feels warm. It's good to have family that cares.

"Geez Roxas, settle down mr. overprotective. What are you going to do?" Axel teases.

"Riku won't even see it coming."Roxas says with a smirk. "All the money in the world couldn't' help him."

"Ohh I love it when you talk all tough." Axel purrs. When they start to make out, Sora groans. He walks out of the living room and into his room. It's best to leave them alone anyway. They barely get time together. Since they've been working them so much since Cid was fired...and with Roxas's schedule it's been hard for the lovers to find time to themselves.

Sora flops down on his bed. He wonders what he should do with his time? Maybe play some games? He did just get Dark Souls 3-

"Sora." Said man yelps and falls out of his bed, whipping around to see Kairi standing there with a book in her hands and envelope.

"K-Kairi! When did you get in here?!"

"I've been in here." She points to her plate that use to have salad that is sitting on his desk. So she came in here to eat? Sora is staring to wish he didn't have the room connected to Kairi's. The only thing separating them is a door between their walls. Kairi loves to walk through that door and appear in his room when he least expects it. Most would think that's a dream come true...but really Kairi always scares the crap out of him.

"Man give me more of a warning next time." Sora gets up, sitting back on the bed. Kairi chuckles, sitting next to him.

"Sorry. I will." No she won't. Sora's blinks when Kairi starts digging in the envelop only to give him 400 dollars, in cash. He counted it quickly, his eyes wide when Kairi smiles so brightly at him. "That's your share. I did well as you can see. Kane is getting more fans."

"Wow Kairi...if this keeps up, I might not need to work anymore." Sora chuckles moving to put the money in a save place. He'll put it in his bank tomorrow.

"It could be possible. The demand for Kane is getting greater. More people want to see you." Kairi smiles. "You'll be happy to know that not many people like you and Axel together anymore. They are mostly for Leon and you. They are eating up my new books of you guys...I'm about to work on getting this one ready too." Kairi hugs the book to her chest. "It's really good...if I do say so myself." She smiles at him. "Wanna read it?"

"Is there sex scenes?" Sora asks cautiously.

"Yes but I'll warn you when they're coming up. It's at the end." Kairi says sweetly. Sora stares at her a moment before he takes the book. Kairi will always amaze him with how talented she is. This book is about Kane and Squalls relationship growing slowly. They're some sweet moments and...really she draws Kane as being so happy. Kairi is an artist. If only she would put her talent towards something else...

"It's good." Sora closes the book quickly when they started kissing. He knows the sex scene is next.

"Yeah I think so too." Kairi's smile could light up the whole sky. "I'm pleased with it and I was so happy when Leon sat next to you...I think you should try to talk to him more."

"Kairi I've been through this with you, I don't like men. Leon is cool and all...but i'm pretty sure he's married. And he's a lot older than me." Sora frowns when Kairi's fire doesn't go away.

"Age is just a number and marriage is just a ring!"

"K-Kairi what are you saying?" Sora looks at her with surprise. Kairi giggles.

"I'm kidding. Leon isn't married Sora. I've done my research. Also, I think you would be much happier with a guy."

"How can you decide that?" Sora sighs, knowing no matter what he says, this woman won't change her mind.

"I just know you Sora." she says with such confidence, her eyes closing in her smile.

"If you say so." Sora shakes his head, turning on the game system.

"Can I stay in here with you for awhile?" Kairi asks, already getting comfy on his bed. Sora smiles at her.

"Of course Kairi. You can watch me get murdered by this boss." Sora sits on his bed and plays his game, Kairi sitting next to him, laughing when he fails and cheering him on.

Some things don't change.

* * *

"I don't want to do today."Sora mumbles, walking into his work with Kairi and Axel. Kairi is in one of her moods and she hasn't looked up from her book. Axel looks like he's barely alive. They all make sure to clock in. Axel and Kairi make their way to their desk. Just when Sora is about to make it to his, he stops when he sees those aqua eyes staring him down.

Riku, this mother fucker, is looking him right in the eye. His expression is blank but he has this challenge about him. Sora doesn't' get what his problem is till he takes a swig of the coffee he brought- oh...that's right. No coffee at the desk.

It's been a habit of his to bring his coffee to work early in the morning and drink it while he works. When he woke up he completely forgot about Riku's grudge against coffee and anything else good.

Sora keeps eye contact with this guy. He's not going to back down. Sora starts to chug what's left in his container. The weird thing is Riku keeps staring at him. He's waiting for him to finish it. Sora finishes it, making a satisfying 'ahh' sound. He opens the cup to show it to Riku that it is indeed empty.

Riku finally goes back into his office, minding his own business.

Sora rolls his eyes, sitting down at his desk. He can feel the hyperiness already from chugging all that caffeine but he didn't want to waste his coffee. He didn't' want to give Riku the satisfaction of him dumping his coffee in the sink.

Sora gives Kairi a look to see if she saw that but she's too focused on what she's drawing. She's probably getting in some last details before she has to do work. Sora groans, moving his legs around restlessly beneath the desk. That coffee is going to haunt him today.

"Good morning Sora." Sora blinks looking up to see Leon has stopped by his desk. HE gives him a raised eyebrow when he sees the container is on his desk.

"Oh don't worry. I drank it all. Riku made sure that I did too." Sora shakes his head. "I'm up now."

"And hyped up." Leon snorts but his lips twitch into something that might be an amused smile.

"Yeah." Sora chuckles. He gives Leon a smile. He's not so bad. The way Kairi writes them too...maybe they could be friends. Leon is just a man of not many words. That's not always a bad thing. Sora is known for being one of too many words. Maybe it works out.

"Try to keep out of trouble." Leon says, his blue eyes locking with his.

"I'll try. I don't know. If I breathe wrong Riku might have a spasm." Sora sees that twitch of a smile from Leon before he walks off.

"Try." Is all he says. That try was sincere.

"I will..." Sora tenses when he sees Kairi had been staring at him. She's breathing heavily, her eyes wide. Sora frowns. "Oh no..." Kairi lays her head on the desk and he knows she's holding in a squeal.

"It's happening." she mouths, Kairi giving him a thumbs up when she's seemed to calm down.

Sora just shakes his head. _Oh Kairi..._

"Alright everyone." Sora holds in his groan as he looks to the front. Riku is standing there with his shoulders straight and his head held high. You can tell he's a man that's use to being one with power. " As I spoke before, there will be some changes. The first change i'm making is the target for the day. Instead of five it's not ten."

Sora looks at Kairi and Axel. Their mouths are open like his is. Is this guy crazy? Ten sales a day? Sora looks around, wondering if someone will say anything. No one is objecting. Is he really going to have to be the one to say something?

"And what happens if we don't get the ten?" A guy speaks up right when Sora was about to say something.

"You will be coached." Riku locks eyes with this guy.

"That's-" Sora starts only for that guy to cut him off.

"A coaching?!" The guy shakes his head. "I'm sorry sir but that's unreasonable! We barely make five around here. This is a small area compared to others and not everyone has the money to vacation at destiny islands."

Sora nods his head. This guy is saying all he was about to say.

"You will make ten." Riku says slowly. "It's that attitude of yours that has poisoned this company." Riku's eyes narrow. "I don't need you here. Get your things and leave."

Sora's mouth drops. He's not the only one. Everyone has gotten deadly pale.

"That's fine. I've already got another job lined up. This place is shit!" Sora who once again was about to stand up for this guy, finds himself being silenced by him. He looks around at everyone who Is staring at him with wide eyes. "This guy will fire you for no reason. I'd suggest you all look for new work. I'm glad to leave." The guy grabs his things and marches out.

Riku doesn't seem bothered by this. Not at all. His expression is stoney as he looks at all the white looking employees. "Does anyone else have any complaints?" This guy... Sora grips his fist but he can see Axel is shaking his head at him quickly.

"Good. Now as I was saying. You will have a target of ten. If you don't reach it, you will be coached. If you finish early come to see me and i'll give you an assignment to do. I want talking to a minimum while working. Lunch will be a 12 and will end at 12 30." Riku goes on about all his rules and what he wants out of them and blah, blah.

Sora has tuned him out. He's going to pull his hair out if he listens to this guy anymore. Maybe he should start looking for another job. Ten sales is going to be hard. Sora starts to chew on his pencil. He's been working here since he was 18. He's had three years of bliss here when Cid was in charge...and now everything is going down the drain because of this prick.

Where else would be a good place to work? He needs a good paying job just in case Kairi or Axel also lose their jobs-

"Stop that." Sora blinks. Sora looks up to see who Riku is talking to only to stiffen when he sees those aqua eyes looking at him.

"Huh?" Sora bites down on his eraser once more.

"Stop chewing on your pencil." Riku says evenly. Sora gives him a pointed look. Is this guy pulling his leg? Oh no. He's not. He's really staring at him, waiting for him to stop. Sora can't help what happens next.

"Is that another policy you made up?" Sora rolls his eyes, taking the pencil out of his mouth. Riku's eyes narrow. Everyone has gotten pale again. Axel and Kairi look nervous. Leon is frowning slightly.

"No it is not a policy but I believe it doesn't have to be. That is disgusting. None of my workers in Japan chewed on their pencils and none of them will do it here. No one would want to buy from a guy who chews on his pencil."

Is he serious? Sora narrows his eyes at Riku, feeling his anger boil. Biting on his pencil isn't a big deal at all! Riku seems a bit surprised that Sora is openly glaring at him but soon he's glaring right back.

"What is your name?" Riku raises his voice, everyone cowering.

"My name is Sora." Sora says proudly. He stands up from his seat, everyone looking at him like he's crazy. "I've been working here for three years and I chew my pencil because it helps me keep focus. Chewing on a pencil had nothing to do with how well I've been here. Our customers love me." And it's the truth.

Riku stares at him for a long time before he straightens himself out. "Sora." He says firmly. "I appreciate your three years working with us but you must stop chewing on your pencil. Either you stop or you can leave."

Sora wants to throw his chewed up pencil right at this guy's fat head. Sora sits down slowly, placing his pencil down, staring at him intensely. Riku stares back at him with that same intensity before he looks to everyone else.

"That goes for all of you. No chewing on your pencils...though I doubt there's anyone else who's like him." ohhh this dick. "Get to work. I will be in my office if you need me doing paper work." Riku glances at Sora one last time before he leaves into his office.

Sora lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Sora has the urge to just bang his head against the desk. "Damn..." Sora looks over at Kairi and Axel. Axel mouths 'what the fuck'. Kairi mouths 'get to work.' They both looked shocked from what went down. Leon is even staring at him with this look like...what just happened?

Because that was insane.

Sora takes a deep breath. Okay so no coffee and no chewing his pencil...and he has to get ten sales by the end of the day...

It seems Riku is the devil and he's brought hell with him.

"You alright?" Sora is broken from this thoughts from that voice. He looks up to see Leon by his desk. His face is unreadable.

"Oh yeah i'm fine." Sora doesn't know why Leon's gaze softens, if just a tiny bit.

"He's being hard on you."

"That's an understatement." Sora grumbles. When he looks at the clock he realizes it's about time for lunch. That's why Leon's up. Sora starts to shut everything down so he can join him. "He was going to fire me if I didn't' stop chewing on my pencil."

"That was crazy man." Axel comes up to them, shaking his head. "I thought he was going to fire you when you stood up. I felt like cheering you on but at the same time I was cringing inside, just waiting for it. What the hell is wrong with him?"  
"I don't know! He keeps picking on me!" Sora growls just thinking about it. Kairi walks up to them, a small frown on her face when she looks at him. He can tell she's worried. Sora smiles at her. "Don't worry. It's fine now. I'll make him happy and not chew on my stupid pencil."

"I just...don't want you to get fired. You like this job." Kairi says with that smile of hers.

"He won't get fired." Leon pouts a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Just as Sora said, the customers love him. Riku is picking on him but if he cares about profit, he'll keep Sora here."

"Yeah, Sora is awesome at reeling the suckers in!" Axel chuckles.

"They're not suckers." Sora laughs, smiling at Leon for his faith in him. Leon returns the smile before letting go. "You guys ready to eat? I know I am." Sora looks to Kairi. Kairi is staring at them with her pupils dilated. Her fingers twitching. Sora knows that look. She's about to have another freak out. "Yaya food!" Sora starts to push Leon and Axel away so they don't notice Kairi's weirdness.

"Sora I can walk." Leon grunts, moving so Sora isn't pushing him anymore but to his relief he walks by his side.

"Oh man it's only been half of the day but I feel like I've worked a full shift...probably because I got like five sales. I need five more to go." Axel groans.

"I got four..." Sora frowns. "I feel like I'm not going to make it..."

"Don't say that." Leon gives him this look.

"Then how many do you have?" Sora puts his hand on his hips.

" Eight..." Leon's lips twitch when Sora looks at him with wide eyes.

"What the hell you doing?" Axel looks him up and down.

"Nothing. I just give them all the information."

"It's because you sound so smart." Sora pouts.

"Yeah and Sora you sound like a little boy on the phone." Axel cracks up when Sora glares at him, his cheeks pink. "So does Roxas so cheer up! It's cute!"

"It's not cute! I do not sound like a little boy!" Sora protests.

"The way your face heats up is cute too." Leon says with a smirk. Sora's face gets even redder and he glares at Leon.

"This isn't cute! It's scary! I'm making a mean face right now!" Leon and Axel both laugh at the smaller male.

"Oh my gosh Leon is teasing you. He just called you cute. Sora he wants you." Sora jumps when Kairi is right on him, whispering in his ear, gripping onto him tightly. Leon gives them this weird look. Kairi lets go quickly and smiles at Leon. "Sora is just like a brother to me so please be nice to him." That weird look leaves Leon and he seems to relax.

Kairi covers her mouth before she runs off.

"Uh...is she okay?" Axel blinks.

"Don't ask me." Sora sighs. They all get their food and sit down at a table together. This is the first time Leon has joined. Usually he sits somewhere by himself. When Sora spots Kairi spying on them he gets up and drags her out to get some food herself. He's happy when Kairi sits at the table without shaking or yelling something weird.

"So guys I can't have coffee and I can't chew my pencil. I'm pretty sure Riku is going to not like the way I breathe next and tell me to stop." Sora grunts, getting Axel to chuckle.

"Man...he's really messing with you. There was no reason for that. It was so weird too. He was talking about all this stuff and then all the sudden he just looked at you and he stared for a long time before he said anything."

"Really?" Kairi seems interested.

"That guy has a staring problem." Sora grumbles. "I think he's decided that he wants to ruin everything that I like about this place."

"He just fired that poor guy too...he was just saying what everyone was thinking." Axel frowns.

"I know! I was about to say something but that guy beat me too it..." Sora shakes his head. "Hi I'm Riku, if you chew pencils or drink coffee or don't agree with what I say, get the fuck out." This statement gets not just his table to laugh.

Other workers were listening in and they're grinning at Sora, nodding at him. Axel is cracking up and Kairi is hiding a smile.

"We need to get him back." Axel whispers towards Sora, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Give him a proper welcoming."

"What do you have in mind?" Sora's glint is just as mischievous as he leans close.

"You guys..." Kairi gives them a disapproving look.

"You two will get fired." Leon states matter of fact.

"Not if we don't get caught." Axel winks.

The four go on talking and eating together. Being here with his friends, he's able to relax and have fun-

"Lunch is over. Back to work." Riku comes in, giving everyone that bored look. Sora lets his head hit the desk, Kairi having to shake him up.

Oh yeah he forgot. Riku has cut their lunch break in half. Riku wants to suck the fun out of everything.

* * *

It's been a month with Riku as their new boss. Sora didn't think things could get worse...but of course, they have. Riku has fired a good amount of their workers and he's hired a bunch of douchebags. It's gotten so bad that Sora is considered a veteran along with Axel, Kairi, Leon and Zexion.

Demyx got fired last week...that really pissed Sora off. He was his buddy, he didn't get to talk to him much but he was cool. Zexion has been moodier ever since and he's even gotten snippy with Riku. It's probably only a matter of time before Zexion is fired too.

Riku still picks on Sora, hardcore, like Sora is sure that if he wasn't getting his ten sales a day he would use that to fire him quickly. Sora thought the coffee and pencil chewing was ridiculous but Riku takes ridiculous to a whole other level. He's told Sora to 'refrain from hugging' when he was hugging on Axel. He's told Sora that he's being too loud and he's gotten on him because there was a small stain on his shirt. A _stain_. Sora had to get Roxas to bring him an extra shirt that day or Riku was going to lose his shit. Riku has told him to stop slouching, and he's quick to give him extra assignments if he finishes a bit early.

Seriously Riku is always watching him, waiting for him to do something he can call him out on. The workers that are left always get a laugh from Sora when he mocks Riku in the lunch room. Everyday there's something new to complain about. Riku doesn't disappoint when it comes to being an ass hole.

So far the most Sora has been able to do is mock Riku while he's walking behind him, doing weird stuff that gets the workers to chuckle to themselves. Axel has done it too and it's fun to do, even if it's a bit dangerous.

Sora is sure if he saw what they were doing he would fire them on the spot. Because of the risk of losing his job, Sora has looked into other places to work. Kairi doesn't seem so happy about that. She thinks he's giving up. Sora isn't giving up. He just wants to know that he'll be able to pay for his family if it were to happen.

Leon said it was a good idea. He's been doing the same. The man of little words opened up to him a couple of days ago and they talked most of their lunch together. Leon said he admired Sora for dealing with Riku picking on him so well. Then Leon started to talk about what he use to do before this and Sora shared some of his stories...If Kairi was working that day, she would have had a fit.

Did you know Leon was a cop before he worked at this company? Sora didn't know that. He can see it though. Leon is tough and intimidating when he needs to be, he has that personality of a cop. Sora had asked why he left being a cop to work at this place...Leon got this look in his blue eyes that made something clench in his chest.

" _Things happen."_ Is all he said. Sora wonders why there was pain in Leon's expression, if just for a second. Sora didn't press into it. They've just started becoming friends, Leon's not ready to talk about it. He may never be ready to talk about it and that's fine too.

The point is that Sora and Leon have gotten closer. When he told Kairi about that, she squealed and began to draw another book of them. She looked so happy that even though Sora felt a cringe inside, he was able to smile. He was kind of happy that he got to talk to Leon like that. He's a cool guy.

But lets get back to Riku and the current situation Sora is in.

Right now Sora is sitting at work with no one, he means _no one,_ here. Leon, Axel, and Kairi got the day off today. And it looks like most people got the day off today. Sora bets Riku put him on today on purpose. He can picture Riku looking through the list of people that have off being like 'hmm who do I want to fuck over today?' and then his eyes fall on his name and an evil grin comes to his face 'Sora...' he crackles manically, horns coming out of his head as he rubs his hands together 'guess who has work dip shit!'

Sora lays his head on his desk, groaning. He's been getting into the habit of thinking of Riku with horns and he's even made comics of Riku being the dick he is when he's angry. He has a few hidden in his desk. Maybe it's childish but it's the only thing keeping him sane at this point.

"Sora don't lay your head on the desk." Sora holds in his groan as he lifts his head up, giving Riku a pointed look. Those green looking eyes stare at Sora with that intensity before glancing away to look at the room with barely anyone in it.

"Geez did you give everyone else off?" Sora can't help to complain. It's just him and a couple of people! The place is dead.

"Rest assured that I had many others that were suppose to come in. I suppose they decided to quit." Riku's voice is sharp but really he doesn't seem to care about it. "It doesn't matter. You guys can do your work. I'll hire some more people to make up for our losses."

Sora resists the urge to roll his eyes when Riku glances at him again before moving to his office. "Start working." That's all Riku says before he's gone.

Sora gets to work but he knows he's not going to make his target today. He has no one here to talk to. No one to keep him sane. He wouldn't be surprised if he ends up going off on Riku. There's no one to give him those warning looks or talk to him after it.

Sora gets about three sales before he feels that prickling feeling and of course when he glances up, Riku is staring at him from his office with that disapproving look. What is he on about now- Sora pulls the pencil from his mouth. Oh...right. Sora puts the pencil down. It's been hard getting over that habit. Riku seems pleased, or as pleased as he's going to be because he goes back to do whatever it is that he does.

Sora gets to five sales but he can't do any more. He's too bored and he's barely keeping himself awake. No one is picking up their phone because it's near lunch time. At least he's going to start talking to people who speak English. During the morning hours, Riku has gotten them to call other countries and use translators. Sora's surprised by how well he's been doing despite the language gap. Sora has been making use of his email and sending them pictures. It works.

Sora glances up at Riku's office but it looks like he's working on something at his desk. Sora opens up his drawer and pulls out his piece of paper and pen. Sora lets himself go in his drawing, smirking to himself as he draws Riku with this crazed look in his eye and horns on his head saying ' no fun for you! Welcome to hell!'

Sora is so into his drawing that he doesn't notice that someone is looming over him. Sora tenses when the paper is ripped from his desk. The back of his neck gets hot when he looks and sees it's Riku looking at the paper with his eyebrows furrowed, his eyes narrowed. Oh he's pissed. Sora hasn't seen that fire before.

Riku looks down at Sora with this sharp gaze. "What are you? A child?" Riku growls as he rips up his drawing. "Do not draw while you're here. You work." Riku snarls as he walks off with the pieces of paper. He stops before he turns his head and smirks at Sora. "No fun for you." He mocks before he goes into his office.

Sora sits there with his mouth dropped. That fucker! He just used his drawing against him! Ohhh Riku pisses him off. Sora is red in the face right now and he has to loosen his tie. He wants to fight him. He really does. That smirk really took the cake. He knows he's the devil and he takes pride in it.

The whole day goes by and every time Sora sees Riku he gives him the stink eye. Riku either ignores it or just stares back at him with that intensity. Some how Sora was able to get his 10 sales with time to spare today. Sora doesn't want to ask Riku for more assignments. He only has 30 minutes left. Sora groans when he sees Riku looking at him again from his office so he forces himself up and walks over towards him.

Riku seems a bit surprised and he opens the door for him. "What is it Sora?"

"I finished early so I came for that assignment thingy."

"It's not a 'thingy'. You really act and talk like a child." Riku is blunt.

"The way I talk and act is just fine." Sora fums, his face getting hot from anger. He's also pissed off because this is the first time he's been so close to Riku. The guy is as handsome as can be. Even with his long hair, you can tell he's a man and he looks well defined in the suit he's wearing. He's pretty sure he has some decent muscles. This guy has looks, and riches. He's pretty sure this guy has an awesome looking girlfriend too which makes Sora even more angry.

Why do all the dicks have it so good?

Sora had been going on a rant inside his head, just staring at Riku. But he's just realized that Riku is just staring at him as well. It's not the same intense stare, he's just looking at him...looking him right in the eyes. Right now his eyes look blue. Riku averts his gaze when Sora raises his eyebrow.

"You should learn to talk and act like a man. That's what you are, is it not?" Riku walks over to grab some papers off his desk before handing it to Sora. "Complete this."

"Yeah." Sora grumbles, pouting down at the paperwork. He really doesn't want to do this. He feels eyes on him and when he looks up, Riku is staring at him, again. This guy really has a staring problem.

"Your tie is messed up Sora."

"Well my hands are kind of full so I think it will be okay." Sora grits his teeth. He's so close to snapping on this guy. He tenses when Riku walks up to him, towering over him. Instead of yelling at him like he thought was going to happen, Riku reaches for his tie and fixes it for him. It's weird. Very weird because their bodies are almost pressed together he's so close.

"Get your work done." Riku waves him off as he sits at his desk. Sora just stares at him like he's an alien before he slowly walks out of the office. What the hell was up with that? Riku couldn't' wait till he got to his desk to do it himself? He's got OCD or something.

Sora doesn't look back but he feels Riku's gaze on him. Why does that guy always have something to say about him?! What did Sora ever do to the guy? Of course he drew those pictures of him but he just found out about that!

Sora sits at his desk and moodily does the extra assignment thingy that devil Riku gave him. He will call it a thingy if he wants to, damn it.

* * *

"You did what?!" Roxas looks a mix between amused and angry. Axel is cracking up though, hanging off of his lover.

Sora rolls his eyes at their reactions. "I said I drew a picture of Riku as the devil saying 'no fun for you' and Riku saw it! He read it and everything."

"Did you get fired?" Roxas frowns, Axel starting to calm down once he realizes this could be serious.

"No. That's the thing, he didn't fire me. He got really pissed off, started breathing heavy then he just left me with a huff. But you know what this fucker says to me? He looks back at me, looks me right in the eye and says...no drawing Sora. No fun for you."

"He used it against you!" Axel starts to laugh again. Now Roxas is laughing now that he knows nothing serious happened.

"I'm glad that you guys are finding this so funny. I didn't think it was funny." Sora grumbles. "That's not even the worse part. The whole day he just kept looking at me and I had no one to talk to! It was horrible. I was about this close to punching that pretty boy out."

"I really do think I need to have a chat with this guy." Roxas's eyes narrow.

"No. I don't need you to handle things for me Roxas." Sora shakes his head.

"Yeah, we'll get him back. I don't know how, but we will." Axel calms down. "Man...he really hates your guts...or he just likes picking on you. Riku gets on you the most Sora but he hasn't fired you yet. That must mean something."

"The only reason he probably hasn't fired me is because of my sales." Sora grunts. "Roxas i'm sure that guy is about to tell me there's a new policy and I need to stop breathing. Today he set into place that i'm not allowed to draw and i'm not aloud to say Thingy."

"Really?" Roxas raises his eyebrow. It pisses Sora off when he looks amused but who wouldn't be? "Well to be fair Sora you probably shouldn't be drawing pictures of your boss as the devil while your working. I'm sure you could use a other word than thingy-"

"Roxas it's the principle! Riku deserves all the drawings I make of him! And If I want to say something, I can say it! Thingy is not inappropriate." Axel starts to snicker. Sora stares at him a moment before he groans. "Well it is if you take it _that_ way."

"Sora just don't say thingy anymore."

"No! I'll say thingy if I want!" Sora crosses his arms. He goes over to get a drink before sitting next to his brother on the couch. "And to make things worse, there was barely anyone there. There was literally like three people. He gave everyone off but me and then he was a dick to me all day. I bet Riku is just waiting for me to snap." Sora smiles when he sees his favorite show is on.

"But you're not going to snap. You're going to show him by not giving him what he wants. You're stronger than that." Roxas hugs him, nuzzling his head against Sora's...he can smell the alcohol on his breath. IT seems like him and Axel had a little party today while he was working. Roxas isn't drunk, drunk. Probably just buzzed.

"Yeah...I know." Sora smiles, leaning into Roxas's comfort. "at least I have off tomorrow."

"Lucky. You and Kairi both. I have to go back." Axel groans. "I've never gone to work without you being there Sora...I wonder if Riku will just start picking on someone else."

"Soraaaa, since you're alone with Kairi tomorrow don't you think it's time to bust a move?" Roxas whispers slyly in his ear getting Sora to push him away. His cheeks are on fire.

"IF you mean 'make a move', no. It's not like that Roxas. We're just friends."

"Yeah right." Roxas shakes his head. "You've been in love with her since like...forever. Just get in there and confess already!"

"Yeah! Take her out to the movies or something...get her a teddy bear girls like that shit." Axel grins.

"Don't listen to Axel. It wasn't his dating knowledge that got him lucky with me, it was his looks."

"Hey!" Axel pouts...before he grins. "My looks huh? I knew you thought I was smoking as soon as you saw me."

"That was because you were on fire. Literally."

"Yeah well even with that burnt smell you fell for this." Axel smirks, leaning closer. Roxas covers Axel's mouth before he can kiss him. Sora can't help to chuckle thinking about that. The first time Roxas met Axel was in high school. Axel was known as the trouble maker and for good reason. On one fateful day he decided to burn some of his homework because he was mad about the grade, he ended up catching himself on fire because right in that moment Roxas had come out from running in gym.

The first impression Roxas had of Axel was him giving him this suggestive smirk only for him to start yelling because well, he was on fire. He started rolling around and everyone was laughing...

From that day on Axel wouldn't stop bothering Roxas. He would meet him at his locker and say things like...'baby you're so hot I even caught on fire'. It was pretty funny when Roxas would tell him about it. After awhile Roxas gave in to Axel's persistence and they started dating...

They've been dating ever since. A good four years they've been together.

"I don't know Roxas. Maybe if I keep telling Kairi bad pick up lines and stalk her everywhere I might get lucky like Axel did." This gets Roxas to crack up and Axel to glare at Sora.

"Hey! I did not stalk him and my pick up lines weren't bad-"

"They were pretty bad and you definably were stalking me. It was bad. Remember that time I caught you? I opened my window and you were sitting on the roof across from us." Roxas smirks when Axel's face gets a little pink.

"Okay I was a little stalkerish but It was hard staying away from you. I mean...you had me at first sight Roxas." Sora actually gushes when his brother's face falls and he gets so red.

"Aww that's so cute Roxas! Look how red you've gotten-" Sora starts poking him in the face. His brother is quick to put him in a head lock.

"S-Shut up! And when did this become a conversation about us? We were talking about you and Kairi." Roxas grumbles as he lets go of Sora after he started struggling.

"Like I said, we're just friends." Sora looks Roxas in the eyes when he's about to protest. "A long time ago...I confessed to her and she turned me down."

"Ouch." Axel gets this awkward look on his face and looks away from Sora, drinking his drink.

"Sor...why didn't you tell me?" Roxas frowns, looking both hurt and worried.

"Because I didn't want it to be a big deal. Me and Kairi are just really close. I've already come to terms that we're not getting past being friends."

"Then you should look for someone else." Roxas gets this gleam in his eyes. "I know a few people if you want to try out blind dating!"

"I also have a bunch of single guy buddies that would love to have you as their boyfriend...if you want to date a guy." Axel adds at the end, rubbing the back of his head.

"No thanks. I don't really need a relationship right now. I'm fine with how things are." Sora stands up. "I'm tired. I'm going to head to bed. Good night Rox. Good night Axel. Good luck tomorrow." Sora gives his brother a hug, Axel pulling him for a hug as well before he makes his way to his room and shuts the door.

Roxas watches his brother go with a frown on his face.

"You worried about him?" Axel watches those beautiful blue eyes look at him with that concern Axel knows too well.

"Yeah I am." Roxas looks down at his hands for a moment.

"I mean...he seems fine to me. He'll find someone eventually. He's young."

"It's not that." Roxas closes his eyes. "Sora always seems fine. Sora was the only happy one back when we lived with our parents. You know about what my father did to us." Axel's eyes glow with that rage but he doesn't say anything. "Sora was always cheerful. He was always protective of me. Even in that dark home, Sora was able to make me and mom smile. It always amazed me. Sora was always there to make me feel better. I thought it was because Sora was happy despite everything...that was till I spotted him crying in the bathroom one time. There was such pain there and...when mom called his name...he blew his nose, wiped his eyes and that smile was back."

Axel is quiet. He lets Roxas go on.

"Sora's like that. Sometimes it's hard to tell when he's upset unless he tells you. I asked him when we were younger why he did that. I told him he could come to me...and he did more after that but...he said to me 'if I'm not happy...then who will be?'. Sora just wanted us to be happy. He didn't think we had any room in our hearts to help him." Roxas glares down at his fists, they start to shake. "It bothers me how much the past still affects us now. Not just Sora. Me too."

"No matter how much you hate it, the past shapes you. It shapes you Roxas but it doesn't have to take you over. I mean look at me. My father was an alcoholic and he beat any woman he was with...but i'm not an alcoholic and I would never lay a hand on you. That's what matters. You and Sora will never be like your father. Besides...you said so yourself Roxas." Axel pulls Roxas into a hug, holding him closely. "Sora is strong."

"Yeah...but he's also stupid." Roxas closes his eyes, melting into his lovers warmth. "And he doesn't know when to ask for help. He's too busy worrying about others."

"Sounds like a certain someone." Axel smiles into Roxas's hair.

"I'm not-" Roxas starts but he's cut off by Axel's lips. The kiss is deep and sweet. Axel once again takes him to a place much better than where he was before.

* * *

Sora sighs as he gets in the shower and turns the water on. Last night he was planning on talking to Kairi for a bit and what they should do today...but as soon as Sora jumped into bed he ended up going to sleep. It took a lot out of him not to snap on Riku it seems.

Sora hopes Kairi is still in her room and she didn't go out without him. If she did, he has no idea what he's going to do today. He could probably call Tidus and see if he's up to hang out but most likely he would be working. Sora recently did get Leon's number but he feels like he's only suppose to use that for emergencies or something. He's sure Leon's not the type who would want to hang out with him and do who knows what. They have given each other their numbers and Leon hasn't texted him...So Sora doesn't think he should text him. It's like they have an unspoken bond. That's fine.

Now what should he do with Kairi today? They could go out to see that new movie...or just go out to eat. Maybe they could go to the mall? Or go bowling...and it's not a date. They do this all the time-

The curtains are suddenly pulled on him, exposing him. "K-Kairi!" Sora screams, covering himself up when he sees it's no other than his best friend staring at him shamelessly.

"Sorry Sora it's been awhile since I've seen you naked. Don't be so shy." She giggles. "I've already seen every part of your body being defiled in my mind."

"Wow geez thanks Kairi! That makes me feel a lot better!" Sora grabs the curtain and closes it quickly to hide away his naked form. His ears are hot at this point. "ughh why do you have to do that! Kairi you pervert!" Sora huffs when Kairi giggles.

"I know." At least she's honest. "I'll leave you alone now!" She says sweetly.

"A-Ah wait Kairi!...I was wondering if you wanted to do something today since we both have off." Sora rubs the back of his head, feeling even more awkward than before.

"Of course, I would love to do something with you Sora!" She beams, he can hear it in her voice. "I'll go get ready. We should see that new movie and drop by the mall!"

"Sounds good to me." Sora listens to her run out before he drops to his knees in the shower. That girl is going to be the death of him. She's become so desensitized by her 'books' that she has no shame when she sees him naked. There's no reaction at all! She just looks happy! She's so strange...

Once Sora has calmed down about it, he can't help the smile on his face. Today is going to be fun. Axel and Roxas are at work so it's just them...Sora's needed a break from his work. Hanging out with Kairi is the perfect stress reliever. Even if she's a weirdo. Kairi is his weirdo. Their bond can't be broken by anything...even by her 'books' and her peeping tom record.

* * *

"That movie was good!" Kairi smiles as they walk out of the movies and right into the mall that's across from it.

"Yeah I knew it was that guy. I didn't like him from the start." Sora's happy when he sees there's not many people at the mall. They'll be able to look around without having to be worried about being pushed about by the crowd.

"Let's go to 'Artist dream.'" Kairi grabs Sora's wrist and starts to drag him. Sora doesn't mind. He's use to this scene.

"You need more supplies?" Sora wishes it was for something else but he knows Kairi only works on those books.

"Yes. I think I want to add some more flare to my books...I also need more paper." Kairi closes her eyes. "My books have been doing well Sora but with the more fans I get, the more different their wants. I got a request of a story where you have wolf ears and tail. Same with Leon. Like a story about wolves but it's you guys."

"That's...really weird." Sora frowns. "You know you don't have to make it-"

"Oh I want to. I'm interested. I just need to look at other examples and look at wolves. It's a new project for me."

"Uh..." Sora isn't too happy about that but it's not like his image has been through worse. Kairi smiles at Sora.

"Don't worry. It's not going to be bad." Kairi perks up when they walk into the art place. Sora wonders if he should just wait outside because when Kairi shops...she starts mumbling under her breath just how she's going to use her new products-

Instead of running off like Kairi does, she stands still, looking to the side.

"Hm? Kairi is something-" Sora follows her gaze. Everything in him freezes.

Riku is in the store with this really pretty woman. She's gorgeous with long white hair and a quiet smile as she looks through the different paint brushes. Sora can't stop his glare, he knew that bastard would have a beautiful girl. It's so not fair-

Riku turns, his aqua eyes locking with Sora's deep blue. Riku's eyes widen in shock, he's probably sporting the same look Sora had when he first saw him. Sora can't believe this. This is his day off! He wanted to get away from this guy!

"What are you doing here?" Sora points at Riku, not able to help it.

"Enjoying my day off." Riku turns to face him. "Go about your business-"

"A-Ah!" The really pretty woman had turned around to see who was talking to Riku. When those blue eyes lock onto Sora's she gasps and drops the pad of paper she was holding. Riku gives her an odd look. "You're..." She swallows and beams at him. "So cute!"

"Huh?!" Both Riku and Sora say, Sora more with a blush on his face and Riku looking at her like she's crazy.  
"I know right. He's the cutest." Kairi's eyes gleam and she walks up to the girl. " That's Sora. My name is Kairi, what's yours?"

"Namine..." Her eyes sparkle, and she's looking at Kairi like she's an angel. "I-I'm...I'm..."

"Would you like to hang out, just us girls?" Kairi winks at her. Namine's eyes get so bright and she nods her head excited.

"Yes! Please!"

"Okay! Bye Sora! Bye Riku we'll be back later!" Kairi grabs Namine's hand and they run out of the store, giggling to themselves.

Sora can only stand there in shock. What the hell just happened? The way Namine was looking at him and Kairi- Sora's face gets pale. She's a fan. Namine has seen the books of him. Sora's whole face catches on fire and he feels like he has to sit down. That's so embarrassing. Hot girls like her are seeing him get defiled in every way possible?

But if he had to guess by her reaction...she likes those books and she likes _him_ , a lot.

"My apologies. I've never seen Namine act like that." Sora snaps out of his thoughts, looking over at Riku who is staring after them with this frown on his lips. Those green looking eyes are conflicted. "My sister is usually introverted. I've never seen her open up to strangers so quickly..."

"Wait Namine is your sister?" Sora looks at him with wide eyes. Riku raises his eyebrow.

"Yes, she is my sister. You couldn't tell?"

"I kind of thought she was your girlfriend." Sora mumbles. Well they do have the same colored hair and they both have blue eyes. Their skin is pretty pale and their eyes are slightly slanted. Okay maybe they do look a lot alike.

"No. I get that a lot." Now they're just standing there in this store. Sora shifts from foot to foot. He feels like he should escape somehow. This is getting so awkward and now Riku is staring at him.

"Yeah uh...Sorry about Kairi just taking your sister, she does what she wants. She's a good person though."

"No I'm glad." Riku's aqua eyes soften. It makes Sora do a double take. He didn't' think it was possible for those indifferent eyes to have that expression. "Namine is younger than me. She needs friends and I wanted her to become friends with women her age."

"Well...Kairi's a good choice in a friend then." Sora puts his arms behind his head. Well this is odd. Riku is being decent. He still hopes Kairi comes soon though. Sora feels that prickling and when he glances over, Riku is staring at him.

"You have no chance of being with my sister. So I would get that thought out of your head."

Sora's eyes widen before he glares at Riku. They're not at work right now. He's _not_ going to take this. "I wasn't even thinking about that. Enlighten me Riku, why don't I have a chance?" Sora turns to face him.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Riku raises his eyebrow.

"Yeah. Go ahead. Tell me Riku." Sora doesn't hold back his scowl.

"You're a child. You're not Japanese. You don't make enough. You can't listen to directions. You dress like a bum outside of work." Riku looks him up and down, looking at his sweat pants with judgment written all on his face. Sora is shaking at this point from his anger. He can't believe this guy just said all this shit without batting an eyelash. He said it so matter of factually.

Sora snaps. After having this guy terrorize him at work for a month, he _snaps._

"Fuck you Riku!" Riku's eyebrows go up to his hair line. "Maybe I'm not filthy rich like you are, maybe I don't always dress great, maybe I'm no Japanese man but at least I'm not a dick head like you are! No one likes you! You're not making the company better! You're making it so much worse!" Sora can't look at those wide aqua eyes anymore. He grinds his teeth and marches out, knowing he's probably just lost his job.

"Sora we're back!" Kairi cheers as she comes back with a smiling Namine. When she looks at Sora's face, her smile falls. "Sora? What's wrong?"

"Kairi I'm sorry but we have to go." Sora looks at Namine who slumps a bit but she also looks concerned. "It was nice meeting you Namine. I hope you'll be able to hang out with Kairi again sometime but since we're not Japanese and we're not rich, I don't know if we're worthy of it." Sora is spitting sarcasm, knowing Riku can hear him.

"W-What are you talking about?" Namine frowns deeply.

"Ask your brother." Sora grunts as he walks off, Kairi walking off with him quickly, sending a glare back at Riku.

"Namine please text me!"

"I w-will!" Namine turns her head towards Riku...her blue eyes burn and Sora doesn't' catch how Riku flinches. "What did you do to Sora brother?"

Sora never gets to hear what he says. It doesn't matter.

"Sora...can you please tell me what happened?" Kairi breaks the silence once they've gotten home. "I haven't seen that look on your face in a long time."

"I think I lost my job." Sora says quietly, not turning to look at Kairi.

"What? Why?" Kairi moves so she's in front of him, a deep frown turning her lips. "Riku fired you? When you weren't even at work?"

"No but I'm sure he will when I go in tomorrow. I snapped Kairi. He just started saying I would never be able to be with Namine. It's not like I even said I wanted to but I was pissed and I asked him what he meant. He pretty much told me I was too poor and I dressed too badly to be with Namine. Also because I wasn't Japanese." Sora grips his fist. "...I told Riku to fuck off pretty much, right in his face. You should of seen his expression." Sora grins but it doesn't reach his eyes.

Sora's eyes widen when Kairi hugs him tightly, burying her head in his chest. "Riku doesn't know anything. None of that matters. You're Sora, you're perfect as you are. Namine is a big fan of yours. She was freaking out that she saw you in person. Namine is like me, she thinks of you highly. Don't let him make you feel bad Sora."

Sora loosens in her hold and he hugs her back. He closes his eyes. "Kairi...thank you." Sora smiles into her shoulder. "Still, Riku is no doubt going to fire me. Maybe I could get a job at where Roxas's works."

"Maybe he won't fire you?" Kairi looks hopeful.

"No i'm pretty sure he's going to fire me. You weren't there. I told him that no one likes him."

"Sora!" Kairi frowns.

"It's the truth! I don't even care Kairi." Sora grumbles.

"How about you go lay down? I'll make you some grilled cheeses." Kairi pulls away with this soft smile on her face.

"...Thanks." Sora's face gets flushed but he moves to go into his room and lay down. He does need to cool off and grilled cheese sounds good. Sora blinks when his phone vibrates and he can't help to be surprised when he sees It's Leon who sent him a message.

" _Enjoying your day off?"_

Maybe it's because Sora is still hot from what happened that he starts texting Leon a long message about how he's pretty sure he's going to be fired...and about what happened at the mall. So in short, he's not enjoying his day off at all. It was good in till Riku...just like everything else. Riku messes everything up.

Sora tenses when his phone starts to go off. Leon's calling him? He answers, staring up at the ceiling.

" _That's rough Sora. I was worried something like this would happen."_ Leon speaks first. Just like that Sora starts to talk to him about his bad day yesterday and how the curse of Riku appeared in the mall as well. He also talks to him about his plans if he does get fired...by that point Kairi comes in with grilled cheese and when she finds out she's talking to Leon she jumps on the bed, looking at him like she's won the lottery.

"I just have a feeling Riku is going to fire me in the worse way possible."

" _Riku has been known to just fire in front of everyone. I'm surprised that he didn't just say you were fired then and not to bother to come into work. Maybe he's not gong to fire you. Sora like I said, you're a good worker-"_

"I said fuck you to his face."

" _Oh yeah. He's going to fire you."_

"Yeah I know! He just wants to embarrass me." Sora grumbles.

" _With your history I wouldn't be surprised. You probably shouldn't have cussed at your boss Sora."_

"I couldn't help it! I just snapped. I don't' feel bad about it either."

" _I don't work tomorrow either so I won't be there."_ Leon pauses. _"If he happens to fire you tomorrow, I know a place that needs some extra help. They get pretty good business. I know you said you might try to work with your brother but I feel like you'd like this more."_

"What place?" Sora sits up.

" _My friend has a tattoo shop. He needs a new piercer. Don't worry, you'll take classes that are paid for. It's called "wolf's bite.""_

"That place?! I've seen all these commercials for it and..." Sora starts to fiddle nervously. "That's definitely something new. I'd like to try it out! I don't know about the piercing yet...but I still want to try!"

" _I'm sure Cloud will like you."_ It sounds like Leon is smiling. _"Just contact me if you get fired, I can take you there myself."_

"Okay! Wow...thanks Leon. You're the best." Sora beams. Leon is quiet for a moment.

" _You're welcome."_ Once again Sora feels like they've gotten closer. _"I have to go now. I'll talk to you tomorrow Sora."_

"Yeah see ya Leon!" Sora hangs up the phone. Kairi looks a mix between both happy and upset.

"You really are leaving the job?" Kairi frowns. "You love your job-"

"I use to love it. I mean...I still like it but i'm sure he's going to fire me Kairi. If by some miracle he doesn't, I'll stay with you but it's very unlikely that's going to happen."

"He won't fire you. No one can fire that cute face!"

"I'm pretty sure Riku stomps on cute things daily and I'm not cute." Sora grumbles. After talking to Leon and being able to sit here with Kairi as he eats his grill cheese...He starts to feel a lot better.

 _Riku..._.Sora is ready for anything you have to throw at him. Riku isn't going to have the last laugh. Sora is going to get another job so fast and he's going to be good at it too. Sora smirks when he thinks of that shocked expression on that usually indifferent face.

That was satisfying and no matter what, he won't regret it.

* * *

 **I'm sorry i've been gone so long. And before you guys get upset, This story is already finished so if you like it you don't have to worry about it not being finished. I just have to get around to updating it. Life has been busy so i've just been doing what I can and what I want to do. Thank you for everyone who's been understanding.**

 **Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sora is ready for today. He brought his cup of coffee, a pencil to chew on, and he's ready to scream 'thingy' at the top of his lungs. When he goes out today, he's going out with a bang. Doing everything that Riku told him not to do.

Last night when Roxas and Axel had learned about what happened, he was surprised when Roxas wasn't too upset by it. He even said that Riku had it coming. Axel said he's going to film the whole thing and put it on the internet. Kairi is still hoping that Riku won't fire him but Sora isn't going to even think for a minute that he's keeping his job.

Sora walks into the building with confidence. He sits down at his desk, placing all his things down. He gives Axel a smirk when he sees that he's got his phone ready. They are going to catch this awesomeness. Sora hides his smirk and gets comfortable just as Riku enters the room.

Sora locks eyes with Riku. Those aqua eyes hold fire before he glares away and walks to the front of the room. He faces all his employees with a blank expression, his hands behind his back.

"Today we'll be having an important meeting. Everyone meet me in the meeting area." Riku says firmly before turning off and walking into said area quickly. Sora has never seen the guy so stiff and that's saying something.

Sora gives Axel and Kairi a confused look. They return it. No one knows what's going on. Is Riku having a whole meeting just to fire him? Sora sucks it up and walks into the meeting room with Axel and Kairi.

"I don't like the smell of this." Axel whispers closely as they take a seat.

"Me either. What's this guy planning?" Sora grips his fists.

"Maybe it has nothing to do with what happened?" Kairi says hopefully.

Everyone gets quiet when Riku turns off the lights and a screen starts to lower. He uses a clicker and a power-point presentation comes up. The tittle slide is 'Success at the work place'.

"It has come to my attention that some of you doubt what I've been doing here." Riku's voice doesn't give anything away but Sora caught the sharp edge to it. "So I decided to show all of you the progress that has been made here." Riku clicks and the slide changes.

Riku goes on a whole speech about how much sales they were getting when Cid was in office and how many sales they're making now because of him. He talks about how much profit the company is getting and all this other bull shit. Once he's done, Sora shits you not, he looks him right in the _eye_ and says.

"As you can see, I've done a lot for this company."

This jack ass. He actually made a whole power-point and called a meeting so he could show Sora this. So he could try to prove Sora wrong. Sora can't help to grip his fist, his blue eyes lighting up in his anger.

"Ohhh shit." Axel's eyes widen when he realizes what Sora just realized. Kairi puts a hand on Sora's shoulder, wanting to calm him down. It works mostly.

"You are all free to get to work. Except for you Sora." Riku speaks when he saw Sora get up with Axel and Kairi. "You stay here."

Everyone looks at him like he just got sentence to death. There's remorse in some of their faces, others are happy it's not them. Axel gives Sora this blank glance but he sees in those green eyes of his he's worried. Kairi gives Sora's hand a squeeze before they both leave. Leaving him alone with Riku.

Sora takes a deep breath. He's ready for this. He glares openly at Riku, turning to face him. In this room, no one can see or hear what they're saying. He won't hold back if he's fired. He'll tell him off some more.

Riku stares him down for a moment before he averts his gaze. "...My sister was very upset with me about what I said to you." Sora blinks, not expecting the firing to start with talking. "She's very fond of Kairi and you but I won't apologize for what I said."

"Of course you won't." Sora snorts, crossing his arms. "I didn't expect you to."

Riku looks at him before he takes a deep breath. "Just as I said, you're a child who doesn't know when to bite his tongue. What you did yesterday was stupid. You cussed me, your boss out. You're not too bright."

"You've been pushing me for a month and then you had to go and say stuff like that. You had it coming." Sora growls. "I won't say sorry for what I said either!"

Riku's eyes flash. "Really? Even though I just proved you wrong about me not doing anything for the company? Did you not pay attention? I know you can't keep focus but-"

"I paid attention. None of that matters to me. It just matters to you because you're the one making all the big money from this company. I use to love my job. I loved talking to people and just loved being here. You've made this place hell not only for me but for everyone else."

"How have I made this place like hell? You're just a bunch of lazy bums if it's about the hours-"

"It's not just about the hours!" Sora snaps. "You make ridiculous rules man! People are scared to come into work because you fire people left and right! You fired all these good guys and hired a bunch of douche bags that all they want to do is kiss your ass. You constantly look down on everyone, especially me, and expect us to work our best. It's either do or die with you, who would want to work at a place like that? So yeah, maybe you're making your money Riku but look at what you're doing to this place. You rich guys make me sick. All you care about is money..." Sora grinds his teeth. "No one likes you here and you're making everyone dislike the job as well."

Silence. He can hear Riku breathing now. Those aqua eye are burning with fire, his gaze piercing. It's the most expression Sora has seen on him. Riku is livid.

"Sora. You will apologize to me or I will fire you. I don't need you here."

"If you don't apologize then why should I?" Sora won't give in to this guy.

"Everything I said was true-"

"Everything I said was also true!" Sora cuts him off. They glare at each other. After awhile Riku glares at his hands, his long silver hair getting in his face.

"You are so infuriating Sora. You've been from the start." Riku growls lowly.

"Yeah I've notice. You've been picking on me from the start, showing your dislike for me. I bet you're happy now you have an excuse to fire me." Sora smirks when Riku looks up at him.

"I have been picking on you because you're the only one who does these stupid things! I shouldn't have to tell you not to do them! No one else does! It's only you!" Riku raises his voice. He seems to catch himself before he settles back down.

He sighs, running a hand through his hair. Sora's never seen him so worked up before. "Look...things got out of hand. Yesterday was a personal matter. I won't fire you for it when my sister blames it on me. I want this to stay in the past. If you bring it up and act more hostile towards me in the work place I will fire you."

"Whoa...you're not going to fire me?" Sora blinks, completely taken off guard.

"That is what I said. You are extremely lucky. Now get out and get back to work. I'm tired of looking at your face."

Sora's face heats up with anger but he marches out anyway. He can't believe this. He still has his job. Sora almost wishes he did fire him. Now it's going to be even more awkward. As soon as Sora came out Axel stood up with Kairi. They were ready to comfort him. Sora shakes his head and mouths 'i'm not fired'

Axel's eyebrows are up in his hair line and Kairi looks thrilled. Sora sighs as he pours out his cup of coffee and puts away his pencil. Never mind his final bang. Never mind getting that job at the tattoo place. He told Kairi that if he wasn't fired he would keep working here...So he's going to do that. Kairi doesn't want him to go. She's bouncing up and down, looking so happy in her office now.

So with a quick message to Leon about how he wasn't fired and he'll tell him about it later, he starts off on his work. He's still stunned he's here. Riku did a 180 in the room in there, what's with him?

"Leon?" Sora blinks when he walks out of his work to find the older man waiting for him, standing next to his motor cycle that Sora is totally jealous of. "What are you doing here?"

"I got curious. I wanted to hear what happened in person. I can take you out to eat as well, my treat. You deserve it after pulling that off." Leon says with a smirk.

Kairi grabs his arm and Sora knows her breath just caught in her throat. It doesn't sound like she's breathing.

"Well I was just going home with-"

"We're completely fine. Go Sora." Kairi pushes Sora so roughly that he ends up falling into Leon's chest.

"Kairi!" Sora scolds, feeling Leon steady him. He looks up at Leon, tensing when the man is looking down at him, his face is so close. "Uh... sorry about that." He gives him a sheepish smile.

"I'll catch you anytime." Leon's smile is smug when Sora's face heats up.

Kairi is fanning herself at this point. There's no way she would leave him alone if he turned this down...free food sounds nice as well and he did want to talk to Leon.

"Kairi go home." Sora sighs when he sees how she's fidgeting. "I'll come home later-"

"Okay!" Kairi giggles before she runs off. "Wait till I tell Namine!"

"I'll fill in Roxas with all the deets when he gets home." Axel had been watching the two with his eyebrow raised. "See you at home Sora. Oh and Leon? Use a condom." Axel sports a shit eating grin when Sora flips him off. He runs off laughing.

"He still acts like he's in middles school." Sora grumbles, turning to Leon who's already getting in his motorcycle. "Don't pay him any mind."

"I'm not. I've worked with Axel long enough to know how he is." Leon offers him a helmet that Sora awkwardly puts on before he sits in the back. He doesn't want to fall off of this thing so he warps his arms around Leon's chest. "Hold on tight."

"Oh geez. Oh geez." Sora starts to freak out as soon as the motor is turned on. He feels Leon chuckle just as he feels that prickling feeling again. Sora looks over and spots Riku just coming out of the building. He's staring at them intently, his eyebrows furrowed. When their eyes lock, Leon zooms away getting Sora to hold onto him even tighter.

Riku didn't look happy back there. It's probably because Sora is about to have fun and everyone knows Riku hates fun.

* * *

"Sora you've got to be the luckiest person I know." Leon says watching as Sora finishes his first beer. "I'm sure his sister liking you is the reason you still have your job."

"Yeah I know. Who would have thought it?" Sora shakes his head as he takes a bite out of his sandwich. "I wouldn't say I'm lucky." Sora says with his mouth full before swallowing. "It's going to be a lot more awkward than it was. I'm sure Riku is planning on killing me in some way where he can get rid of me. You should have seen how mad he got. He was breathing all heavy and he got this crazy look in his eyes."

"I don't know about all that but I would keep your distance for awhile. A guy like that isn't use to being challenged. I bet you caught him off guard."

"Yeah probably." Sora grins at the thought. They're quiet for a moment as they eat their food. Sora just realizes that they've only been talking about him this whole time. Leon's brought him out here and all they've been talking about is old Sora. "You know I've been wondering, have you shot a gun before?"

"I told you I use to be a cop so yes." Leon raises his eyebrow when Sora's eyes sparkle. He narrows his eyes. "Why?"

"Well I think that's kind of awesome. I've always wanted to shoot a gun, maybe just once. Like how they do In the zombie shows!"

"I could show you. There's a shooting range but we'll have to save that for another time. I have to admit, it is thrilling. As a cop it should be your last resort." Leon takes a sip of water.

"Do you have any cool cop stories you could share?" Sora sits up in seat, getting excited about it. He catches himself and sits back down, giving him a sheepish smile. Leon smirks.

"I knew this was coming. Well..." Leon takes a long drink of water, getting Sora more anxious. He puts the drink down and puts his hands under his chin. "I suppose I have a few I can tell you. But don't be mad at me if you get scared."

"Pssh I won't get scared!" Sora puffs out his chest. Leon's blue eyes glisten with amusement and disbelief but he starts to tell his tales...

* * *

"I'm scared." Sora admits on their way back to his home, gripping onto Leon tightly. He feels Leon's shoulders shake in his chuckle. Sora can only pout. Leon told him all these stories about stalkers and creepy guys that got loose...it's enough to make a guy look over his shoulder and wonder if there's anyone following behind him.

"You'll be fine. I'll stay here and make sure you get inside." Leon stops in front of Sora's home, taking off his helmet to speak. Sora takes off his helmet and smiles brightly at Leon.

"Haha thanks. Mr. Bad ass ex-cop over here will scare all the clowns and stalkers away."

"Yes sir." Leon does this little nod and Sora can't help to chuckle. Leon can play around a little bit it seems! Leon gives him this small grin. "I'd like to do this again some time Sora."

"Me too. Next time I'll pay for my own food."

"Sounds good to me. We could also check out that shooting range."

"Hell yeah!" Sora grins. "I'll see you at work tomorrow Leon!"

"Good bye Sora." Leon watches him walk to his door just like he said he would. Sora turns to give one last wave, his blue eyes sparkling too brightly. Leon waves back and then Sora walks into his home, not catching the tiniest of smiles on Leon's face before he drives off.

As expected, Kairi is waiting for him. She tackles Sora into a hug, the young man yelping and stumbling about trying to gain his balance.

"I want all the details." She whispers before pulling away. Her eyes are shaking in her excitement. "Did you have fun Sora?"

"Yeah it was pretty nice. Leon paid for my meal. He said he wanted to do it again some time." Sora shakes his head with a chuckle when it looks like Kairi is about to pass out from happiness.

"Sora! You're finally home! I heard from Axel about what happened, but I want to hear it from you. He seriously didn't fire you?" Roxas comes out with Axel. Sora tells everyone the story, even what Riku had said to him in the office.

"I think it's all thanks to Namine that you kept your job." Axel says with a smirk.

"That's what Leon said too. I think you're right. Namine saved my ass. Tell her I said thank you Kairi."

"I will! I'm just glad you're staying on the job. I wouldn't want to work there without you." Kairi admits, her blue eyes shifting away for a moment before smiling at Sora.

"Yeah it's cool that most of us have the same job huh?" Sora grins widely.

"Yeah most of us." Axel looks over at Roxas with his eyes narrowed. Roxas rolls his eyes.

"I like being a waiter. Besides if I worked with you, you wouldn't leave me alone. You cling to me enough as it is when I'm home."

"You say that as if it is a bad thing."

"..."

"You're so mean Roxas!"

"Anyway." Roxas cuts Axel off when he was about to whine. "Sora you're keeping your job...that's good and all but isn't it going to be even more tense with you and this guy?"

"Oh yeah. It's going to be even worse. I can feel it. Riku said he didn't want us to bring it to the job but I have a feeling Riku is going to do just that."

"Hopefully not." Kairi frowns.

"Riku needs a kick in the ass." Axel cracks his fingers.

"Maybe so but you're not going to be the one to give it to him." Roxas says against Axel's ear before biting it. Axel flushes and it's gross how obviously that affected him. "If anyone, it's going to be me."

"No if anyone it's going to be me who kicks Riku in the ass." Sora points at himself. "But for right now, since he's my boss, i'll have to keep my foot from his ass. Even if he deserves it big time."

"Mm, Roxas lets head to bed." Axel picks up Roxas, the smaller's eyes widening and he starts to struggle.

"I wasn't done talking to Sora-" Roxas starts to protest. Axel whispers something in his ear with a smug smile. His brother's face gets red and he sees those blue eyes flash with desire. It doesn't surprise him that Axel carries Roxas off to his room. "Good luck at Work tomorrow!" Roxas shouts quickly before the two disappear into his room.

"Wow." Sora shakes his head but it's not like he's really mad about it. He's already told them his story and now he just has to deal with Riku. There's no way his brother can comfort him...and besides Kairi is looking pretty excited right now.

"Never mind them!" She squeals and pulls him into his room. Sora spends a good amount of time telling Kairi about everything, and he means _everything_ that happen with him and Leon. She sits there and listens the whole time, her eyes sparkling. She squeals when he gets to the part about Leon saying he wants to do this more. By the end, Kairi looks very pleased.

"Sora i'm so happy! You two are getting closer and I think he was flirting with you!"

"That's just your weird mind making it up." Sora waves this off." Leon's just a good friend."

"I don't believe it! He likes you! I'm so happy I could cry...I need to tell Namine all about this!" Kairi smiles and hugs Sora tightly. "You've made me really happy today Sora...Riku is a jerk. Leon likes you and I want you to know that you are prefect. Everything Riku named as your imperfections, are all the things I like about you."

"T-Thanks Kairi." Sora's chest tightens at her words and he hugs her back. He smiles into her hair. Kairi really knows what to say to make him feel so much better.

"Any time Sora." Kairi pulls away from the embrace Sora thought could have been longer. "I'm going to start working on some more books. I'm feeling inspired! You should lean on Leon more! Oh and talk to him more!" Her eyes close in her smile. " I feel like your happiness is close!"

"But Kairi-" Sora's eyebrows furrow at that last part. She scurries off with a quick good night before she's gone and in her room. Sora stares after her with a frown. "...I'm already happy." He says lamely. It doesn't feel right coming from his lips and as he lays down for the night he starts to think to himself...

Is he really happy with how things are right now?

* * *

"Sora stop yawning. Wake up or leave." Riku's sharp aqua eyes are on Sora once again. Sora gives him this look, his blue eyes burning with that irritation.

"Maybe if I had coffee to drink I wouldn't be yawning." Sora grumbles but he starts to pull on his face to try to wake himself up. He glances over at Kairi and sees how she's frowning, gripping her fist. He gives her a smile before he gets back to work. He doesn't have to look at Axel to know he's getting angry.

It's been a week since the incident at the mall and it's been a week of torture. Riku has been treating him even worse just as Sora thought he would. Any little thing he does, Riku is quick to say something about it and he has embarrassed Sora in front of his workers a couple of times. Riku is a vengeful spirit. Those aqua eyes are always looking at him with that cold gaze.

Somehow Sora has been meeting his sales. He thinks Riku has been trying to make it so he's too discouraged to meet his target. That's not going to happen. If Riku isn't firing him, Sora will put up with anything he throws at him. He's not going to let Riku win.

Sora bites his lip when he feels like he's going to yawn again, he can feel Riku staring at him and he just wants to throw his computer at his fat head. Sora didn't get much sleep last night. He couldn't relax knowing he had to come back here.

He can rest easy when Riku leaves into his office. He'll be back but right now he has a break.

"Sora." Sora glances over to see Leon staring at him. His eyebrows are furrowed. "Are you alright? You have bags under your eyes."

"I had trouble sleeping last night." Sora answers, glancing over at the office to make sure Riku isn't watching them like a creep.

"I'm guessing that large cup of coffee this morning didn't help?" Axel has the same look as Leon. They're both worried about him. Axel's eyes flash when Sora shakes his head, giving them a tired smile.

"Nah but i'm fine. Today's almost over."

"Sora if I had to deal with Riku like you do I couldn't. I'd punch that guy in the face. It's hard to hold myself back now while he's doing it to you. You don't have to stay here in this job. It's been a week and he hasn't gotten any better. He has problems." Axel says harshly.

"I agree with Axel. My job offer to you is still open. I don't like seeing you treated this way." Leon's eyebrows are furrowed. It's strange seeing the stoic man with emotions like worry.

"I appreciate you guys being concerned about me but I'm fine. I've been here for three years...and if I were to leave that would mean Riku wins. He's trying to break me but I won't." Sora grips his fists, his eyes burning with determination. He feels Kairi looking at him so he glances at her. She has this frown on her face "Kairi-"

"Sora." Sora groans when Riku comes out of his office, having caught him talking. "Are you done with your sales?"

"Yeah I just finished." Sora gives him this look, knowing Riku is about to give him more work.

"I have some files that you can place in the copying room for myself to deal with later."

Sora blinks. That doesn't sound too bad. And he hasn't said anything about him talking either. Sora gets up and walks into Riku's office, seeing the files he's talking about on his desk. There's a bunch of them. It looks kind of heavy.

Sora picks it up and heads out of the office. He has to use his back to open the door. Honestly, today hasn't been one of his worse days. Maybe Riku is in a good mood- Sora yelps when he trips on something and ends up dropping all the files, the papers getting everywhere. Sora had fallen on his chest, he flopped down and it hurt.

Sora coughs, his eyes widening in horror when he sees the mess he's made. And he knows Riku saw it. Everyone did.

"Look what you've done!" Riku growls, getting Sora to flinch when he marches over towards him, those aqua eyes burning down at him, that face twisted in disgust...at least that's what Sora pictures. He doesn't look up at him. "I've worked on organizing those files for awhile! And you've completely ruined it. You're useless!"

Sora, who had been starting to try to fix the papers he had dropped, stops. His body becomes tense as he just stays there on his hands and knees before Riku who is towering over him. An old memory comes back to him that he had wanted to forget.

" _Sora you're fucking useless! You broke it!" Sora's father hovers over him while Sora stays with his head bowed on his hands and knees. His little hands cut up by the glass from the vase he had broken on accident. Little Sora sobs and his father responds by kicking him in the stomach._

Sora doesn't sob. He doesn't cry like he did when he was younger. But he can't look up from the ground. He feels too ashamed. He's frozen.

Sora blinks when he hears the papers rustling. Someone is next to him, picking up the papers.

"Leon don't help him. He needs to pick it up. He's the one who needs to clean up his mess. Honestly you've been a pain from the start Sora. If you can't even move papers from one place to another without messing it up, you're not needed here-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sora's eyes widen and he whips his head up to see Axel has stood from his seat. His fist is gripped, his green eyes dark. Riku doesn't seem affected by this. He just looks at him with that cool gaze. "I'm tired if you picking on him! You've been working him to death and I'm not going to stand for you treating my family like this. I'm going to break those pretty boy teeth of yours!" Axel charges towards Riku. Riku's body tenses, getting ready to counter Axel.

Sora jumps up at the last minute, taking the punch to the face instead. Axel's eyes widen as Sora's knocked to the side, his lip busted and bleeding. "Sora! What the hell did you do that for?" Axel frowns. Riku is looking at Sora with wide eyes.

Sora glares openly at Axel before he gets up and grabs him by his shirt. "I did that to stop you from doing something stupid! If you had hit him you would have gone to jail. My brother is the happiest when you're around so don't do something so stupid as this!"

Axel's eyes widen from Sora shaking him around but really Sora knows he's surprised by what Sora said. The anger in Axel's eyes fades and they soften thinking of his brother no doubt and what he almost did. "Sora..."

"Axel you're fired. I want you out of here now." Riku's voice is dark.

"Go Axel. We'll deal with it later." Sora locks eyes with Axel. He nods his head before he hugs Sora tightly.

He doesn't say anything but Sora thinks he's thankful and remorseful. Axel leaves quickly, grabbing his things. Sora watches him go, wiping the blood from his lip. He winces when Leon grabs his chin and turns his face to look at him.

"He hit you with all he had." Leon looks angry. "Are you alright Sora? Does your head hurt? You were thrown into the wall."

"Not really. I think I'm fine...my jaw is just throbbing." Sora winces when Leon touches his jaw line.

"Sora!" Kairi runs over towards him, holding an ice pack she uses for her lunches and a wet rag. Her big blue eyes are shaking as she kneels in front of him. She's not freaking out about Leon touching him like he thought she would be. She dabs the blood away gently.

"I'm okay Kairi." Sora smiles at her softly.

"Do you need an ambulance?" Riku's voice isn't as sharp. It's hesitant. Kairi surprises everyone when she turns around and glares so darkly at Riku. Riku's eyebrows furrow.

"Hey Kairi-" Sora doesn't want her getting fired too. He stiffens when Kairi hugs him tightly. She pulls away and her eyes have tears at the corner of them, a fire there.

"I don't like the face he made you make." Kairi says quietly but Sora heard it. Sora rubs her head, giving her a bright smile.

"Geez it's fine Kairi." He tries to lighten the mood for her. "I don't need an ambulance."

"Even if he doesn't I think you should let him go home early. I will pick up these papers for him." Leon locks eyes with Riku who had been staring at Sora with this strange look. Riku stares at Leon's cold gaze...before he nods his head.

"Sora you should leave for the day." Riku states.

"I think I will. I need to straighten things out with Axel." Sora stands up with no problem.

"Tell him about 'wolf's bite.' I'm sure he could get a job there." Leon offers. Sora smiles.

"Thanks Leon. I will. I'll see you Kairi when you come home. Don't worry, i'm fine." He says one more time before he walks to get his things and he leaves. He doesn't notice how everyone is looking after him or how they all look at Riku with disgust.

"Do you guys have something to say?" Riku's voice is firm. No one does. They just look down at their work but the room is tense. Kairi gives Riku one last glare before she marches over to her desk. She pulls out some paper, her breathing uneven as her hand becomes a blur. Riku sees her do this but he doesn't say anything to her.

He leaves the room to his office, frowning. There's no guilt but for some reason Riku can't get Sora's busted lip out of his head. Riku accounts his twisting stomach as something he ate.

* * *

"Roxas i'm fine Seriously." Sora swats his brother's hand away when he was reaching to touch his face once again. Roxas's eyebrows are furrowed, those blue eyes looking him over but he finally stops trying to touch his bruised jaw. "It wasn't bad. You know Axel didn't mean to hit me." Sora glances over at Axel's door that's closed.

Once Sora had gotten home, Axel and him had a nice talk. He told Axel he wasn't angry with him about the punch, he was just angry about how it would have affected his brother if he was sent to jail. It meant a lot that Axel wanted to protect him but Sora doesn't need protecting. Of course when Roxas got home and saw his face, he demanded to know what happened.

Axel told the truth and Roxas sent him to stay in his room for awhile. He said he didn't want to look at him. Roxas was so angry he was shaking.

"I know he didn't mean to." Roxas sighs, averting his blue eyes that are filled with that feeling Sora doesn't like. He knows why Roxas acted the way he did. He's sure Axel knows why too. "I just don't...like seeing you hurt."

"I know but as I've told you Roxas. It's not bad. Riku was being a huge ass hole today and Axel snapped. He ended up getting fired because of it. I got In the way of his fist because I didn't want him to go to jail."

"He shouldn't have started swinging. He knows better. You shouldn't have blocked that hit, Riku deserved it." Roxas grips his fist. Of course Roxas won't admit that he wouldn't want Axel to go to jail. He wouldn't want him to go away.

"Yeah he did but still. If Axel went to jail, I feel like Riku would win." Sora grabs his brother's hands, looking him in the eyes. "Axel didn't want to hurt me. He wanted to hurt Riku. I'm the one who got in the way. It's all that dick Riku's fault once again. Axel feels pretty bad about it too."

"...Yeah." Roxas lets out a breath like he was holding it. He leans his head against Sora's. He closes his eyes before he opens it. That pain is gone now. "Man Sora...Riku has been really on you this past week but from what you told me...I would want to hit him too. Of course Axel would lose his cool, he gets hot headed over the smallest things but that..." Roxas shakes his head. "Why don't you quit Sora? Take that job from Leon? I don't know if I want you working there anymore."

"No. I won't take that job unless I'm fired. I'm not letting Riku scare me off. Roxas, if I let him do that, he wins. I won't give him that satisfaction." Sora's eyes burn and Roxas can only sigh. Because he knows his brother and he knows what that look means. Sora isn't giving up. "I did tell Axel to take Leon's job."

Sora and Roxas look over when the Axel's door cracks open. Axel is looking out with this cautious gaze but he looks more like a big kicked puppy. "Roxas..." He says softly. He hasn't even been in there that long.

"It's alright Axel. I'm not mad at you anymore." Roxas sighs only to tense when Axel runs into the room and hugs Roxas, picking him up off his feet. "Geez! I didn't say you could be all over me though!" Roxas pushes him off.

"It still seems like you're mad." Axel frowns.

"I'm not just...don't hit my brother again." Roxas says seriously. Axel returns that seriousness right back.

"I won't."

"Now you can hug me." Axel wastes no time and does just that. Burying his face in the crook of Roxas's neck. "...are you going to talk to Leon about that job?"

"Yeah. Sounds like my kind of speed. A tattoo shop." Axel grins into Roxas's neck. "Maybe I could give you a tattoo."

"Hmm we'll see about that." Roxas hums. Sora smiles at the two, glad that they're back to normal. Roxas doesn't say it, but Axel has become his support. Sora can't do it alone anymore, as he did it when they were younger. Now Roxas needs both Sora and Axel.

"I'm going to lay down. Today was pretty crazy. Get me up for dinner. I'm not looking forward on going to work tomorrow...and everyone is off." Sora groans.

"Maybe you should call out Sora." Roxas frowns.

"Eh." Sora waves him off as he goes into his room and closes the door. He tenses when he sees Kairi is sitting on his bed.

"Hey Sora, would you like to hang out with me and Namine the day after tomorrow? I know you have off."

"Hm? Oh yeah sure." Sora blinks. Kairi smiles.

"Shes' a big fan...I told her about what Riku did. She said she would keep Riku away from us. We have to hang out at her home."

"Oh...I guess that's fine." Sora sits next to Kairi. "But you know Kairi, you don't have to keep telling Namine about what Riku's did. He would probably say i'm tattling on him and he'd have another reason to call me a child." Sora grumbles, rubbing the back of his head.

"But I have to tell her! Namine is a big Sora fan like myself. She wants to know what's going on in your life. I'm even considering going into partnership with her." Kairi says this with a big smile. "She draws very well."

"Oh." Sora frowns. He's not sure how he feels about that. Two hot girls want to draw him...being defiled by dudes and they make him do embarrassing things too. When he sees how Kairi is smiling though...Sora finds a smile on his lips. "I'm glad you've found a friend Kairi. At least we know Riku's dickness hasn't been passed to Namine. She seemed cool."

"She is!" Kairi smiles. They're silent for a minute before Kairi breaks it. "Are you going to work tomorrow?"

"Roxas thinks I should call out but I'm pretty sure I'm going." Sora takes out his phone to check his schedule. He blinks when he sees that he actually has off tomorrow. Huh. He thought he worked tomorrow. "It says I'm off actually."

"That's good. I think you need a break. Riku is a jerk." Kairi glares down at her shoes.

"Yeah but don't worry too much about it. Riku isn't going to break me." Sora gives her this large smile. She looks at it for a moment before she smiles.

"No one can break your heart Sora." Kairi beams.

"Right!-ow." Sora smiled too big and it hurt his jaw.

"That's going to hurt for awhile..." Kair's eyes light up. "Did you see the way Leon was fussing over you?-"

"I knew that was coming." Sora shakes his head but he chuckles. At least Kairi doesn't have that sad look anymore. "He's a friend Kairi-"

"And he picked up the papers for you and did you see the way he was looking at Riku? Ohhh! He likes you Sora! I'm very inspired about what happened! But first I need to finish something before I can move to you and Leon."

"He doesn't like me Kairi-" Sora tries to talk Kairi out of it but she's only getting more excited. There's no way to change her mind. Kairi has been putting Sora with straight guys since high-school. He doesn't get it but...the way those eyes shine...

Sora's sure he doesn't really mind it.

Just when they're going back and forth, Sora gets a call from Leon. Kairi beams like she's victorious. Kairi hangs off of him as he talks to Leon...he's just asking how he is and if he wants to talk about it. Just friend stuff but Kairi takes it a whole other way.

Poor Leon, he doesn't know he's just digging the grave he's in bigger.

* * *

 **thanks for the support! Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sora spent most of his day off watching TV, binge watching the new shows and looking for something everyone can watch together if they're ever off together. According to both Leon and Kairi, Riku wasn't as picky the other day and he seemed to get annoyed when those new douche bags he hired started complimenting him or just agreeing with him. He didn't mention anything about what happen yesterday and that's good.

Sora's face is pretty swollen today so he's had a pack of ice on his jaw all day. He doesn't want to look too messed up when they go to hang out with Namine.

Axel got the job at Wolf bite. He's going to take some classes to work his way up to an tattoo artist. Right now he runs the shop and does piercings. He seemed pretty excited about it. Roxas even made Axel's favorite to celebrate.

All seems to be well...at least for now. Sora still has to deal with Riku and his craziness but he'll be ready for him.

Sora is bracing himself as he sits in the car, Kairi driving, as they get closer to Riku's place. Kairi said Namine would keep Riku away but Sora doubts it will be like that. He couldn't stop thinking about this last night. He wanted to call it off but at the same time he doesn't really want Kairi going to a new place Sora doesn't really know. And it's Riku's place.

"Of fucking course." Sora presses his face against the glass, his eyes wide when they stop in front of a silver gate and he can see the mansion like house behind it. There's a voice that asks who they are and Kairi answers. The gate opens by itself and she drives to park next to the beautiful garden that looks more expensive than Sora's life.

Now Sora just feels irritated. "I thought these guys are from Japan? Why do they have all this expensive stuff here?" Sora grumbles as he gets out of the car.

He dressed better this time at least. With a blue button up shirt and some jeans that Kairi said he looked good in. He feels like he's dressed in rags compared to this magnificent place.

"Maybe this is there American home?" Kairi shrugs her shoulders. She looks around at everything with amazement and bewilderment. There's no envy. She's just enjoying all the beautiful things. Maybe Sora should too...but it's hard when he thinks of who has all this. They walk up to the big white doors and Sora knocks.

"Sir Sora and madam Kairi, madam Namine is waiting for you in her room. Please follow me." A butler answers the door, giving them a bow before turning and walking off.

"You're fucking kidding me. A butler!" Sora whispers as they follow the butler. Kairi is looking around with her eyes sparkling. This place looks like it could hold like thirty people. How is Riku so rich? Sora is really feeling the burn of envy. He wants a butler! That's too awesome!

Namine's room is on the top floor and when they walk in...it feels surreal. Everything is white. Everything. It's cringy it's so white in here.

"Kairi!" Namine runs from her place at her large desk, hugging Kairi tightly. The two girls jump up and down. Namine's smile becomes shy when she sees Sora giving her a wave. "Hi Kane- I mean Sora! Sorry i've known you as Kane for so long!" She flushes. "I think it's amazing that you're letting Kairi do her art. I want you to know it helps a lot of people...it's helped me through hard times."

"Really?" Sora blinks at this. Isn't it mostly porn?

"I draw more than just porn Sora." Kairi snorts as if she could read his mind. " I have many themes that hit close to home for a lot of people."

"Hmm." He guesses that one story about him and Leon growing up together was kind of deep and sad. He tries not to read Kairi's books though. Maybe he should. If they're really helping people like Namine said...she's looking at him like he's a hero.

"I am so sorry Sora for my brother's behavior." Sora tenses when Namine bows all the way at the waist, her eyes closed tightly.

"N-No you don't have to say sorry!" Sora starts waving his arms around. "It's not like you can control him."

"I know but it bothers me that my brother is causing you so much trouble." Namine stands up straight. "He's a very stubborn guy. I bet the reason he's so mean to you is because you stood up to him. He's been complaining about you since he started working saying there was a guy who wasn't serious...but I think brother sees you as a threat."

"Why? He's my boss. He could fire me if he wants." Sora grunts. "I do feel like he's trying to get me to quit though. Which isn't happening. No matter what."

"I don't want to think my brother is that mean...but he gets crazy when it comes to business." Namine frowns. "He wasn't like this in Japan. Though I do admit, everyone just listened to him. Everyone was afraid because of who are father is. It's different here. No one knows who we are."

"I know that you guys are filthy rich." Sora shakes his head. "Most people do what Riku says just because he'll fire you if you don't. Who's your father anyway?"

"He's one of the government officials in Japan." Namine averts her gaze before she smiles at Sora. "We are mainly so wealthy because of our father."

"So why do you have such a big place in America? Do you plan to live here from now on?"

"Yes. For awhile at least. Riku said he's going to be staying at your company for awhile and I told him I like it here...so he said we can stay as long as I want to." Namine looks really happy about that. "My brother can be kind...you just have to get to know him. He has a kind heart...I just wish he would show it to others."

"I don't know about this kind heart you speak of." Sora shakes his head.

"Namine would you like to help me with my project?' Kairi suddenly grabs Namine's hand. Her eyes beam. "I would like to see how we work together. Now that I know you're not going anywhere, I want you as my partner."

"Really?!" Namine looks like she's about to cry as she hugs Kairi. "I-I'm so happy right now." She pulls away, pulling Kairi by the hand. "Come! I want to show you my supplies!" They run off giggling leaving Sora standing there awkwardly.

Should he follow them or...?

"Come on Sora!" Kairi roars. Sora rolls his eyes but he runs after them, smiling to himself. Kairi is a mess.

Sora's eyes widen when he walks into the room and it's covered with paintings and drawings. He can't take a step without almost stepping on one. They're all amazing too. "Wow!" Sora gawks at one painting of a blue dragon bearing it's teeth. There's some Japanese characters on the side of it. Most of these paintings have the japan language on them some where. "This is awesome Namine!"

"I'm glad you like them!" Namine's eyes sparkle as she watches Sora closely. He doesn't see her get a pad of paper and her pencil. He doesn't see her get to work.

"Sora loves Dragons." Kairi watches Sora just as closely. "He use to have these toy dragons that we would play with...it was a lot of fun."

"Yeah I remember that." Sora scratches his cheek. He smiles thinking of those simple times. "What does this say?"

"That one? It says courage." Namine answers before she shows her finished product to Kairi. Kairr's eyes gleam and he gives Namine a thumbs up. "R-Really?" Namine looks like she's about to jump up and down but she refrains from doing so.

"Yes. After seeing all this and how you drew Sora, I want you to work with me. I like you Namine." Kairi holds out her hand. "Let's go into business together."

"I...I..." Namine swallows thickly before she grabs Kairi's hand and shakes it. "Yes! It's a pleasure to work with you!" She does a bow.

"Wait you two are going in business together?" Sora tears his eyes away from the awesome paintings to frown over at the two. There's this dangerous, excited gleam in Kairi's eyes as she smirks over at him. Yes, _smirks_. "As in...Namine will also be..."

"Drawing you, yes. Today me and Namine will work on the wolf story. Namine said she's good with drawing animals so i'll leave that to her. After today, Namine will have my permission to draw stories of you. Of course I will look at them before to approve them. With two of us, it will be easier to deal with the demand."  
"Is the demand really that big? That there needs to be two of you...doing that?" Sora gives them a nervous smile when Kairi and Namine look at him.

"Oh it's huge! Everyone loves Kairi's stories...and you." Namine flushes, smiling gently at Sora. But he sees it. In those soft eyes, there's this gleam that's just like Kairi's.

"It's time to make the fan base even bigger!" Kairi punches her fist in the air.

" I mean I think it's fine how it is..." Sora is feeling weird again. It's one thing when it's Kairi, but Namine too?

"Don't worry. I won't settle for anything less than perfect." Namine puts a hand over her heart. "I'll draw Kane as best as I can!"

"I don't doubt your skills Namine-"

"Than it's fine! Welcome to the team! So most fans want Squall and Kane. I want to see how well you can draw Squall. Let's get to work on that book-" Kairi starts.

"Wait!" Sora waves his hands around, getting the two girls to look at him. "Kairi...I don't know about more people drawing me...I mean it's weird how it is." Sora's face gets flushed, he feels awkward saying this. Kairi's and Namine's eyes get a bit bigger.

"Cute." They both say. Sora's face catches fire.

"Don't worry about it. Namine is like me. I trust her. The books will make more money too! That means more money for you! It's going to be fine Sora!" Kairi puts his hands together, looking at him with those beautiful blue eyes.

Sora's eyebrows furrow as he glances between the two. Namine has a soft blush and she's playing with her hands. Kairi is looking at him eagerly. Sora sighs. He's weak when nit comes to pretty girls. Especially if it's Kairi. It's not like things can get much worse. Kairi has been doing this for so long...and Namine seems alright. She's a crazy fan like Kairi. Into seeing Sora naked and defiled but...they don't want _him._ It sucks.

"Fine." Sora grumbles. "Just don't put me with anyone too weird or make me do anything crazy."

"No promises." Kairi winks at him before she grabs Namine's hand and they start to walk into the other room.

"Sora if you wish, you can explore the mansion. I think we'll be working on the book for a bit." Namine says unsure.

"Explore the mansion?" Sora thinks about it. He could call someone to pick him up since it seems that Kairi and Namine are just going to do their weird thing but...he's curious. Even though it pisses him off that Riku has this huge place, he kind of wants to see what it's filled with. Orrr he might find some juicy Secret that he can laugh about.

Like maybe Riku is a cross dresser and has a bunch of dresses he hides, or maybe he's growing pot in one of these rooms or maybe he really has a bunch of cute stuff that he likes to stomp on. Sora feels like in one of these rooms he'd find a picture of himself with a bunch of darts on it.

Sora's imagination is running wild and now all he wants to do is satisfy It.

"I think I will! See you two later!" Sora yells before he walks out of Namine's room. He rubs his hands together, looking around this large hallway. No sign of any butlers or Riku. Namine said she would keep him away so he's in one of these rooms. He better be careful not to run into him. He's the last person he wants to see.

Sora starts to sneakily goes through every room he sees. Most are just bedrooms or what look to be libraries. There was a room that was filled with Musial instruments which was pretty cool. They looked like they had everything in there. Instead of playing and bringing attention to himself he keeps going.

There's got to be like ten bathrooms in this place. He's found so many of them and each one is huge. He's sure he could live in these bathrooms. What the fuck does Riku do that he needs ten bathrooms? Does he shit in one and then take a shower in another? Or maybe he has a bathroom for everyday of the week? Or maybe he has all these bathrooms because he knows he's a piece of shit and belongs there.

"HI i'm Riku. One bathroom couldn't satisfy my pooping needs so I got ten. Nothing but the best for my asshole." Sora starts to mock Riku, making himself laugh at the end. He tenses when he sees a butler staring at him with his eyebrows raised. He was around the corner. "Hi there. I was just..." Sora has nothing so he just quickly walks off. The awkwardness has 100 percent cringe power.

Sora gets back in the swing of things but so far nothing too awesome or strange- Sora spoke to soon. One of the last doors on this floor leads to a room filled with what looks to be old Japanese armor and swords.

"Kick ass!" Sora's eyes light up and he rushes into the room. He frowns when he sees that everything is behind a glass case that is locked. He wants to play with the swords...this is so cool. Sora leans on the glass, it getting cloudy from Sora breathing on it. One of the swords has a dragon sheath and...okay Sora needs to at least touch these swords. The key has to be around here somewhere...it's like a video game!

Sora is having too much fun with this. He rushes out of the room and works his way up. When he sees butlers, he gives them a nod and goes about his business. There's not many rooms upstairs. Sora is almost sure Riku is in one of them so he has to be more careful. He peeks into each room before he goes in. So far it looks like more bedrooms...So boring. Sora's eyes light up when he comes across what looks to be an office.

The place looks like it could belong to the president of the united states its' so neat and big. The desk is huge with one of those fancy chairs...but what got Sora's heart to beat faster was the keys hanging behind the desk. One of them has to be a key to the glass containers holding all the awesome stuff.

Sora walks into the room and shuts the door quietly. He tiptoes over to the keys and looks through them. They're all connected to one thing so Sora will just take them all. He'll return them. Sora is about to leave when he catches sight of Riku's desk again.

On the desk there's a picture of Riku and Namine standing together. Riku looks like he has something up his ass and Namine isn't even smiling. What's with this picture? Sora notices that Riku has a pencil out on his desk...

That's when Sora got an idea. A wonderful, _awful_ idea.

"You don't like chewing on pencils huh?" Sora's grin is mischievous as he sits in Riku's seat. It feels so nice he just sinks in. Sora checked all the rooms up here and Riku isn't in any of them. He's safe. Sora grabs Riku's pencil and chews on it. He's never loved chewing on a pencil more than he does right now. It feels great. He made sure to make it extra slobbery.

Riku has been such a dick to him this pass week. It's time for Sora to let that all out. Because of Riku, Axel was fired. Sora will blame it on Riku because he went too far. Riku is trying to break him, he made him feel like shit when he was laying on the ground with the papers everywhere...

Just like his dad.

Sora won't think about that. He won't miss out on his chance. Sora puts the pencil back in it's place. He thinks for a moment before he chuckles. He makes his face as blank as possible. "I love work. I hate fun. Now i'm going to do whatever I do." Sora starts smacking the desk before he does a spin in the chair.

"Sora I don't see you suffering enough." he does a another spin. "Sora i'm so much better than you because I have ten bathrooms to shit in." Sora does another spin just as the door opens.

Wide blue meets wide aqua. Riku stands there with shock, before his eyes light up with fire and he glares. "Sora. What the hell are you doing in my office?"

"You know...just chilling." Sora tries to play it cool. He hides the keys beneath the desk.

"Why aren't you with Namine?...and where you just spinning in my chair?"

"Nope. I wasn't spinning." Sora denies, shaking his head. "Namine said I could look around. By the way, are you aware that you have like ten bathrooms? Why do you need so many-"

"Get out of my office!" Riku growls, his chest all puffing up. He looks frazzled by Sora being here.

"Okay, Okay." Sora holds the keys behind his back with one hand, putting his other hand up in surrender..

"And for the record, the mansion came with that many bathrooms. This was the only place suitable for my sister and I. This place is so small and very poor." Riku looks at Sora hard when he said 'small' and 'poor'. Sora's eyebrow twitches but he keeps walking towards him to get out of here.

"Yeah because a mansion with five bathrooms just wouldn't do right?"

"Just get out Sora. I don't want to speak with you when I'm in my own home. It's bad enough I have to deal with your nonsense at work." Riku marches past Sora to sit at his desk, placing his papers down.

"My nonsense?" Sora snorts, not able to help it. "Dude the other day you were getting on me for yawning! And because of you Axel got fired!" Sora can't stop himself when he's out of work. He doesn't know why he's doing it. Riku could fire him. But he feels like Riku won't.

Riku wants him to quit. He wants to break him.

"Because of me?" Riku gives Sora a mean look. "Axel cussed me in front of all the workers and tried to attack me. He's lucky firing him is all I did."

"It was because you kept being a jerk to me! Weren't you the one that said not to make what happen at the mall a week ago affect work? Well you've been really trying to break me ever since! You called me useless in front of everyone, and kicked me while I was down." Sora's blue eyes lower, they burn dully. Why is he even trying? This guy doesn't care. He knows what he's doing.

"My behavior towards you has nothing to do with what happen at the mall-"

"Bull shit!"

"And if you can't even move papers without messing up, you are useless!" Riku's voice raises. Sora blows out of his nose.

"If i'm so useless why haven't you fired me yet?" This gets Riku to glare at him but he doesn't say anything. "Because I get my sales. I'm a good worker. Your problem is you don't appreciate anyone. All you see is money."

"That's how business works." Riku snaps. "Why haven't you left yet? Get out." Just then Riku reaches for his pencil- "Ew!" Riku's hand recoils once he no doubt felt the slimy pencil. He looks at the pencil with his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth open in disgust when he sees all the teeth marks. He looks at Sora slowly in disbelief. "Did you just chew on my pencil?"

Sora can't hold it in. He cracks up. He laughs so hard that tears are in his eyes. That felt amazing! Seeing that look on Riku's face, knowing he got him. He feels so giddy. "Opps! I couldn't help myself!" Sora laughs before he runs out of the room with the keys. Maybe Sora is a kid but man that made him too happy. After being tortured by that guy for more than a month, just having that small victory makes him feel like he's glowing.

Sora's sure Riku isn't going to follow after him but he keeps running. He's sure Riku will fire him this time and Sora's not sure if he cares-

"SORAA _!_ " Sora looks back with wide eyes and squeaks when he sees that Riku is chasing after him. Really chasing after him. He has his arms swinging like he's the terminator or some shit. His eyes are on fire. Riku is crazy pissed off. Sora has never seen that expression on his face before.

"You won't catch me alive!" Sora yells, picking up the pace. Instead of running down the stairs, he slides down the railing quickly. Riku stops at the top, glancing at the railing before he decides to run down the stairs.

Sora has no idea what Riku is going to do when he catches up to him so Sora isn't going to give him that chance. Sora rushes past Kairi and Namine who have come out to see what's going on. When Namine sees her brother chasing Sora, her eyes widen...before they light up.

"Help! He's crazy!" Sora says as he runs around this way and that trying to lose Riku. The guy doesn't slow down though. Sora could just run out of this place but he's on a mission. So he runs to the last room and goes into the weapon room and shuts the door behind him. He runs to the case and starts trying keys. "Come on-"

"I've got you!" Sora tenses and looks over to See Riku panting, closing the door behind him. "There's no where to run." Riku points a shaky finger at Sora. "You are going...to get me a new pencil."

Sora stares at him. He just stares at him a really long time before he sputters in laughter. This guy is serious. "You chased...all after me...just to tell me that?" Sora is having a laughing fit and he can't stop. "That was crazy man! You looked like you wanted to kill me!"

"..." Riku stares at him before he snorts and covers his mouth. It looks like this guy is holding in a laugh. He turns his head, takes a deep breath before giving Sora this firm look. "Yes, I did. I can't believe you chewed on my pencil. What is wrong with you? You're like some kind of animal."  
"You're the animal! You were fucking growling and running after me. Holy shit." Sora is trying to calm himself.

Riku's blank face changes and he smirks. "I never seen you run so fast Sora. You were pretty scared."

"If you could have seen your face, believe me, you'd be sacred too."

"You were screaming like a girl."

"At least I don't look like a girl." Sora retorts knowing full well it's not true but he wants a comeback.

"That's a lie." Riku runs a hand through his hair, this smug smile on his face when Sora glares at him, his eyebrow twitching. Damn he's right! He's handsome as shit!

"Whatever." Sora grumbles as he gets to work on the keys again-

"Hey what are you doing with my keys?" Riku marches over and snatches the keys away, towering over Sora. This look is pretty dangerous.

"I just wanted to look at the swords. They're so awesome!" Sora says quickly when it looks like Riku wants to kill him where he stands.

"Those swords are family treasures. You will not touch them with your filthy hands." Riku is all tense. "You shouldn't even be in here. I shouldn't have let Namine bring you over. Or Kairi for that matter."

"Hey don't blame what I did on Kairi. Namine and Kairi are getting along great." Sora stands firm when Riku's gaze burns into him. "I just thought the swords were really cool. I use to take lessons so I know how to use a sword...mostly. I shouldn't have tried to get into your family treasures but really? You got to call my hands filthy?"

"I want you to leave. You are not allowed to come back here." Riku raises his voice. Sora actually sinks into himself. Riku can be intimating when he wants to be. "Kairi may, but you can't. Also I expect you to bring me a new pencil tomorrow or you're fired."

"New pencil, got it." Sora puts his hands up and starts to move towards the door slowly.

"Sora, you've gotten too cocky." Sora stops, not looking back at Riku. "Just because you get your sales doesn't make you invincible. If you want to continue to work at my company, you will grow up and you will learn to bite your tongue. I can replace you in a heart beat. Remember that."

Sora grips his fist, his eyes burning as he glares towards the ground. He marches out of the room, coming face to face with Kairi. By the look on her face, she heard the whole thing. Those blue eyes are burning and when she sees the look on Sora's face she grabs his hand.

"Let's go home. We finished." Kairi starts to lead Sora away. He hears Riku come out of the room and can feel him staring at them. "Bye Namine! I'll text you!" Kairi waves up to Namine that is watching them from upstairs. She seems a bit upset but she waves and gives them a smile.

Of course when they get in the car, Kairi asks if he's okay. Sora says he is. He should be. Sora glares out of the window. It pisses him off how much Riku can make him feel like shit. He should be use to it by now but when he says things like how he can just replace him and how he's useless...it gets to him. Sora's put his heart into his work for the pass three years. Then Riku comes along and just takes a dump on everything.

Kairi doesn't seem to believe that everything is okay but she doesn't push it. Her grip tightens on the steering wheel but Sora doesn't notice. He just doesn't' want to talk about it. He doesn't even feel like telling Kairi about how he awesomely chewed on Riku's pencil or how he chased him or what he found in the mansion.

He's just in a bad mood.

Sora asks to stop by the dollar store and he picks up a pencil before they head home.

* * *

"Here's your pencil. It's not incrusted with diamonds or anything like that but it will have to do." Sora grumbles as he puts the pencil on Riku's desk. Riku picks up the pencil, inspects it, before places it back down. He was probably checking for teeth marks.

"Alright get back to work and don't ever chew on one of my pencils again."

Sora bites his lip. There's so much he wants to say to Riku. He wants to tell him to shove that pencil up his dick hole. He wants to just grab the new one he gave him and bite all over it. But he can't do that here. Not at work. Sora is sure Riku would fire him and Sora isn't trying to get fired. Necessarily.

Sora walks out of the room and sits at his desk. He takes a deep breath, rubbing a hand through his hair. He glances at Kairi to see she's working on something quickly, he can't see her eyes but she's breathing heavily. Is she drawing one of her books? Sora wishes she wouldn't do that here...Sora doesn't feel like fighting with her though.

After what happen yesterday at Riku's place, he's been feeling very drained. He's just tired of Riku being able to do whatever he please without Sora being able to get him back. He couldn't even let him have the small victory of the chewed up pencil. It pisses him off that Riku has a huge mansion, with butlers, awesome swords and ten bathrooms! Such a huge place for him and his sister...Riku doesn't have any worries in the world.

Sorry bets he doesn't even wipe his own ass. Riku is that spoiled rich. Of course Namine also has that place but she's not like Riku. He doesn't mind if it was just Namine but he doesn't feel like Riku deserves it. He's such a butt. He's like the king of Butt.

He told Kairi not to tell his Brother or Axel about what happened at Riku's. He just doesn't want to talk about it. He's tired of thinking about it. Sora is going to prove he isn't one that can just be replaced. He's tired of feeling bad. He'll fight Riku with his smile just like he fought his father.

He won't let Riku break his spirit.

Sora starts working on his sales, making sure he's as cheerful sounding as always. He's doing well and that's putting him in a better mood. Sora almost doesn't want to look when he feels like someone is staring at him. He takes a deep breath so he doesn't sigh in irritation as he looks up. Riku is staring at him as he expected. He looks like he's about to say something-

Riku glances over at Kairi who is giving him this death glare, her teeth grinding. "Kairi is something the matter?" Sora tenses from Riku calling Kairi out. He hasn't done that before. Sora gives Kairi a look to get her to stop but she doesn't.

"Nothing is the matter." She says simply before she slowly gets back to work.

The day goes on with Riku staring at him like he usually does but he doesn't get a chance to say something. Kairi is really staring Riku down back and then she starts drawing something like crazy. Sora doesn't want Kairi to get fired over her being protective of him. He doesn't want anyone else losing their job because of him.

"Hey Riku, i've finished." Sora cuts into one of Riku and Kairi's staring contests.

"Can I trust you with paperwork?" Riku gives him this doubtful look.

"Uh yeah? What am I going to do with the paperwork?" Sora raises his eyebrow.

"Mess it up like everything else."

"I dropped papers one time!" Sora fums. He really wants to smack this guy. Riku brings him the papers, those aqua eyes looking down at him like they always are.

"It's hard to trust you with anything when you don't know how to act here let alone in someone else's home." Riku whispers lowly. "You've destroyed my things and stole from me."

"I chewed on one of your pencils! And you got your keys back." Sora whispers back, glaring at Riku. "I'm pretty sure, you, a guy with like ten bathrooms, can afford another pencil but you made me buy you one so what you complaining about?" Sora huffs. "Weren't' you the one that said not to bring what happens outside of work to work? You're a hypocrite."

"You've made this personal Sora when you tried to defile my family's treasures and you chewed on my pencil." Riku growls.

"Oh my gosh you're crazy." Sora grits his teeth.

"I'll show you crazy Sora." Riku grins. Sora feels goosebumps as he gets so close to his face he can feel his breath. "I'll put you back in your place. You like to draw me as a devil so much...i'll give it to you." Riku's smile is devilish as he pulls away. "Hurry and finish this. I have more work for you Sora." Riku speaks normally.

Sora stares at him with his mouth open. He looks around to see if anyone else saw that. Everyone is busy working. Kairi is drawing fast. Sora looks up at Riku to see the man smirking at him. Riku knows he has him. Even if someone heard what he said, what are they going to do? Riku was appointed the boss by the President of the company. Sora is stuck.

Sora gives Riku his most heated look. Riku just gives him a cold glance before he walks off. Sora punches his desk. Riku looks back at him with his eyes narrowed. "My hand slipped." Sora mumbles before he gets to work on the assignment. He's burning up.

That guy will send him to the insane asylum. Sora feels like he's losing his mind already. The whole time Sora is working on this paper work, Riku keeps interrupting him, getting him to do other things. Or he'll ask him stupid questions that Sora doesn't' know the answer too just to make him feel stupid.

By the end of the day Sora is amazed he still has his hair because he's been pulling at it all day. When Riku says everyone is dismissed, Sora grabs his things quickly and marches out of the room, not sparing Riku a glance even though he knows he's staring at him. He's probably smirking. The bastard.

Sora waits outside of the building for Kairi, she looks like she rushed out to get to him.

"I was waiting for you. You didn't have to rush." Sora gives her a smile despite what hes' been through today. "You didn't have to glare at him Kairi. I don't want you getting fired because of me-"

"I couldn't help it. He makes me so mad." Kairi grips her fist. Sora's a bit surprised. He hasn't seen Kairi really angry at anyone in a long time.

"Yeah I know. He pisses me off too but I would have to quit if he fired you. I couldn't stand looking at that guy if he did that." Sora grabs her hands, looking into her blue eyes. She stares at him before she nods, bowing her head.

"I don't want you to quit. I just want him to stop. You use to like this company and you enjoyed it. I want you to enjoy it again."

"I don't think that's going to happen as long as Riku is in office. He hates my guts." Sora remembers that devilish smirk. He won't tell Kairi about that. He wants to change the subject. "So I saw that you were drawing a book pretty seriously...is it another one with me and Leon?" Sora asks as they start to walk.

Kairi stops walking her eyes wide before they go back to normal. "I seem to have left the book on the desk. I was in a hurry to catch up to you...it was one of you and Riku."

"What?!" Sora can't help to scream. First off because she left that book for anyone to see and second because of who she put him with. "Riku?! Why him? Kairi why?!" Sora starts to shake her.

"Forgive me Sora. It was my way off getting off my anger. It's not a good book. It's very dark and it fills me with even more resent for Riku."

"Why do you have to get your anger off by putting me with him? He's the worse!" Sora keeps shaking her before everything freezes and he goes pale. "Wait...a book about me and Riku is on your desk...someone could see!" Sora takes off running back into the building. Kairi watches him go with her eyes clouded.

"I'm sorry Sora." Kairi mumbles as she turns and walks off. "I've drawn something dark. I've drawn your pain."

Sora runs into the office only to take cover when he spots Riku...It's Sora's worse fear come true. Riku is standing in front of Kairi's desk, reading the book. He's _reading_ it. Sora is sweating. He has no idea what Kairi drew. It could be anything. Maybe it's just of Sora beating Riku up? He hopes it's just that.

What if Riku fires Kairi because of it? Sora's mind is spinning and his chest hurts.

Sora gathers his courage and looks over at Riku again. Riku is still reading the book. His back is turned so he can't see his expression but it looks like the book is shaking in his hands. Riku reads through the whole thing before he places it in Kairi's desk. He walks away quickly, his bangs in his face. Sora waits till he's gone, wincing when he slams the door after him.

Sora runs to the book and picks it up. He hides it in his shirt before he runs out of the office. He keeps running like he's stolen something or he's done something wrong. The book is a cold reminder of what happened. Riku saw it. Sora catches a taxi and runs into his room. No one is home yet. He bangs on Kairi's door but she doesn't respond. Her car was gone. She left.

Sora takes a deep breath as he sits down on the bed and takes out the book. He has to read this. He has to know what Riku saw. Maybe it's not too bad. Maybe Kairi won't get fired. Maybe it's not going to be super embarrassing. Sora gets to reading, holding his breath the whole time.

* * *

 _Kane works quietly, a sigh on the tip of his tongue as he works through all his paperwork. The cheer that was once there isn't anymore. He gets no happiness out of of doing his work. Everything has changed since the day he came._

" _Kane meet me in my office." Kane tenses, looking up slowly at Ku who is giving him that indifferent expression, looking down at him with those tense eyes. Kane leaves his work and follows Ku without a word. No one looks up from their desk._

 _Once they're in the office, Ku sits down at his desk, those eyes changing to show that disgust. "There's really no reason to keep you here Kane. You're a disgrace to this company and you barely finish your work-"_

" _But I do finish my work." Kane grips his fist._

" _Anyone can do what you do. Just finishing your work isn't enough for me to want to keep you. You're useless to me." Ku lips slowly turn in a smirk. "So why don't you make yourself useful Kane?" Ku unzips his pants and takes out his already hard impressive length out of his pants. Kane eyes it with wide eyes, looking quite scared. "If you can't even make me cum, you really have no use."_

 _Kane trembles, staring at the smirk on Ku's face with a fire burning his chest. He wants to wipe that smirk off his face. He wants to prove him wrong...Kane bows his head, his bangs getting in his face as he walks up to Ku, kneeling before him._

 _He doesn't look up at the smug smile on Ku's face as he grabs the throbbing heat and starts to lick up and down from the base to the tip. He takes the head into his mouth and hollows his cheeks. A bead of sweat starts to form on Ku's face but other than that he lets out no sound. " You've forgotten your place and I have to remind you Kane-" Ku growls and grabs Kane's hair, ripping him from his dick. "Are you stupid? Watch your teeth. You can't even do this right can you?"_

 _Kane's eyes burn and Ku smirks. "Show me what you can do." Kane grabs unto him tightly and goes as deep as he can, minding his teeth. He starts to choke about half way. Ku laughs darkly. "Is that all you can do? Pathetic." Kane's eyes widen in alarm when Ku grabs his hair and thrusts himself all the way down his throat. Kane gags, his body convulsing and with tears forming at the corner of his eyes as Ku continues to jerk his hips, using his mouth to pleasure himself with._

" _You're so useless Kane." Ku moans from the feeling, smirking at the discomfort and fear written on Kane's face. "What an ugly face. You're so bad at this." It takes awhile before Ku's breath gets shaky and he closes his eyes, his lips slightly parted. "I'm close..."_

 _At the last moment he pulls Kane from his member, covering his face in spurts of white. Ku watches with his eyes half lidded in his arousal and he chuckles. "Look at you Kane, on your hands and knees before me with my cum on your face...You're nothing more than this. Now get out of my office, i'm tried of looking at your disgusting face. Clean yourself up."_

 _Kane gets up, his eyes have lost all the light. They've become dull. Kane wipes off his face, heading towards the office to walk out._

" _Oh and Kane, remember this. You're not special. I can replace you in a heartbeat. Anyone can do your job. The only use I have for you right now is pleasure you give me and everyone has a mouth. When i've lost interest in you, I'll fire you." Ku says with this smirk._

 _Kane just stares at him before he nods slowly, leaving the room. The light is lost from Kane's eyes forever._

* * *

Sora stares at what he just saw with his mouth wide open. His stomach is turning and he feels like puking. That was...That was awful. Sora throws the book and moves away from it on his bed. Riku saw that shit. He read that shit.

Sora tenses when his door open and Kairi walks in. Her expression is blank as she sees the open book and how pale Sora's face is. "So you've read it."

"Kairi! Why the hell would you draw something like that!" Sora looks at her in shock. "Riku is going to fire you! He read it Kairi! Even though you changed his name it's obvious who he is!"

"I don't care. I'm glad he saw it." Kairi says as she walks over and picks up the book, hugging it to her chest.

"What? Are you serious Kairi? You drew Riku..." Sora feels a bit lightheaded.

"The book shows how he's been treating you Sora. He may not have forced his way on you but he's been using his power in ways he shouldn't be. He needs to see what he's been doing to you."

"He hasn't been forcing me to suck his dick Kairi! And that's what you've drawn! I saw that you used some of his words...but that book was too disturbing-" He glares at Kairi for doing this.

"I'm tired of him hurting you." Kairi mumbles before she walks out of the room. "I don't regret what i've drawn."

Sora flops down on the bed, staring at the ceiling with wide, terrified eyes. He can't believe this is happening. Kairi drew the worse thing she could have ever drawn for someone to see. For Riku to see.

She drew Sora sucking Riku's dick while Riku kept being an asshole to him. It's embarrassing as fuck. Kairi made Kane so submissive...is that how she sees him? Sora thought he was always defiant and fought against Riku well...but she drew Kane as just giving into Riku. It bothers him.

She got Riku's face and his ways down to a T. and the words he spoke...Sora really felt violated reading that book. He felt the fear and shock of Kane.

The whole thing looked painful and scary for Kane. Sora touches his poor throat thinking of Riku just showing it all down there and it was huge-

Sora covers his eyes, wanting to get away from what he saw. This is why he never reads Kairi's books but he wanted to know what he was dealing with, what Riku had saw.

Sora falls asleep from exhaustion and is haunted by nightmares of Riku and that book.

* * *

 **I have too much fun with this story lol. Thank you for the support. Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sora."

"Ah!" Sora yells, being broken by his intense staring match with a rather large and long corn on the cob on his plate. Axel's eyes widen from that reaction, Roxas steadying his drink that almost fell from Sora hitting the table in his fright.

"Whoa Sora! I just wanted to ask to pass the butter." Axel's eyebrows furrow when Sora hands him the butter with shaky hands. "You alright Sora? You look like you've seen some shit."

"I'm fine. Completely fine. I wasn't thinking about...anything weird or anything." Sora chuckles nervously, his face very pale.

"Sora you've been acting strange ever since yesterday. Did something happen?" Roxas looks at his brother with that concern.

"Nope. Nothing happen. Everything is grand." Sora starts drinking his soda just to do something. Axel and Roxas are staring at him intently now. He just wants to forget about yesterday and most importantly today.

"Sora you are chewing on your fork with nothing on it."

Sora pulls the fork from his mouth before smiling at his brother. "That I am." He goes back to drinking his drink.

"Sora I know something is wrong. When I woke you up for dinner you were tossing and turning. You were having a nightmare."

"Of Riku's dick- I mean Riku being a dick!" Sora corrects quickly. Roxas stares at him with wide eyes before he frowns deeply.

"What has he done this time?" Roxas's eyes blaze with anger. "He's really done something. You look freaked out Sora and you're even having nightmares!"

"You know. Just the same old, same old. It's just getting to me." Sora lies, averting his gaze from his brother. His brother narrows his eyes but he doesn't say anything.

"Sora why don't you come and work at Wolf Bite? Cloud says we still need more people. You'd like it there. Quit that stupid job." Axel says with this beam. "It would be cool working with you again. And you wouldn't have to deal with Riku being a dick."

"I'm not quitting." Sora mumbles. "I'm only leaving if Riku fires me...or if he fires Kairi." Sora's eyes lower. Which will probably be tomorrow so he might be working with Axel sooner than he thinks.

"...Did something happen between Riku and Kairi?" Roxas asks, getting Sora to tense. "Kairi has been acting weird since yesterday too. She even took her food to eat in her room tonight." Roxas glances at Kairi's door.

"Nothing...Nothing weird." Sora waves his hands around. He's always been a bad liar and he knows his brother can see right through him. "You know what? I just realized I really have to take a dump. I'm just going to..." Sora grabs a bunch of bread before he runs off into his room.

"Come back out when you're done! We're playing cards tonight!" Axel yells after him.

"Will do!"

"Something is up with Sora." Roxas grips his fork. "I've only seen him like this a few times...he's very shaken up about something. He can't even put up a font. I bet it has something to do with Kairi too..."

"You think Riku tried something on Kairi?" Axel looks at Roxas.

"He better not of...I'm sure Kairi wouldn't like that prick. Or what if she does?" Roxas frowns. "You don't think it's that right? Maybe Riku likes Kairi? And since Kairi doesn't like my brother..." Roxas groans. "Why won't Sora talk to me?"

"He'll come around. Sora loves you Rox. You just got to wait for him to come to you." Axel eats some pork. "I'll be honest, I wouldn't want to start telling people that the only girl I've liked wants some rich dick. Ouch."

"We don't know if that's it." Roxas glances at Kairi's door.

"I don't know. Sora's pretty crazy about her. I mean he was having nightmares about it. I don't think Riku messing with him would make him all pale and stuff."

"I don't know." Roxas finishes his food and starts cleaning up the table.

"Sora, Kairi! We're about to play cards!" Axel calls getting a yelp from Sora and no response from Kairi. "Sora! Kairi!"

"Do I have to play?" Kairi peaks from her door being cracked, one dull blue eye staring at Axel.

"Um...Yeah. You alright there?"

"I'm here!" Sora almost trips out of his room. He still looks pale.

"I'm fine." Kairi says motor toned. Axel watches with his eyebrows furrowed as Sora and Kairi sit away from each other. Kairi looks like she's lost her soul and Sora is nervously twitching with a strange smile on his face. Axel and Roxas give each other a look.

"Okay what is going on?" Roxas demands.

"Nothing!" Sora and Kairi say at the same time. "What about this card game huh?" Sora claps his hands.

"Is Riku trying to fuck Kairi?" Axel blurts out.

"What? No!" Sora's eyes widen and he looks angry.

"No way! I really don't like that guy." Kairi shakes her head slowly.

"Then why are you guys all weird?" Roxas tries again.

"Nobody is weird. I mean if anyone is weird...it's you guys for wanting to play a card game!" Sora points an accusing finger at the two.

"You take that back!" Axel growls.

"Okay, okay, everyone calm down. There's nothing wrong with playing card games." Roxas says and Axel calms down. "And Sora you and Kairi are the one's being weird-"

"Look Roxas it's none of your business. I don't feel like talking about it. Leave it be will ya?" Talking about it makes him think about it and he doesn't want to think about that book anymore. Roxas looks hurt before that hurt turns to anger.

"Sora, don't talk to your brother like that." Axel narrows his eyes.

" Sora i'm just worried about you. This isn't like you at all." Roxas grips his fist, taking steps closer. Sora sighs.

"I'm sorry Roxas. I just...don't want to think about it." Sora mumbles tiredly. Roxas's anger leaves him and he puts a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"...Fine. You can talk to me about it when you're ready...how about that card game?"

Sora smiles, glad that his brother is letting it go for now. "The card game sounds good." Sora is able to relax and play with his family...Axel getting in a much better mood from playing cards and Kairi's eyes seem to lighten back up when she sees Sora smiling.

It's only later that night that Sora has a mental break down, yelling into his pillow. Riku saw that shit. It's just...his worse nightmare come true. Once he's down yelling it out he's able to go to sleep easily and he's so thankful when he doesn't dream of anything.

* * *

"Kairi I hope you know this is the day we both leave this place. You're getting fired and I'm leaving right after you." Sora mumbles as they walk towards their desk. It feels like a death march. Sora is still very upset with Kairi for drawing that disturbing book and then leaving it somewhere for anyone to see so carelessly but...He can't stay mad at her.

It's not like he's really sad about losing this job. It was awkward with Riku before this...now Kairi has made it the ultimate form of awkward.

"If that's what happens then I don't mind anymore. Riku is making you upset. He's making you have that face." Kairi says with that fire in her eyes as she walks over and sits at her desk. Sora sits at his desk and takes a deep breath. He has no idea what face she's talking about but it's best to just leave it be.

After banging his head against his pillow last night and saying some choice words, he's come to terms with the fact that he can't change that Riku saw the book with Sora blowing him off. It's just what reality is now. Somehow it has come to this.

Sora just wishes he could get that really large penis out of his head. Seriously, that book has made a mark in his brain. Sora is pretty sure that if he did that in real life he would die. That penis would choke him and kill him-

This is why Sora never reads Kairi's books.

"Sora you okay? You have a strange look on you face." Sora blinks, looking up to see Leon at his desk. Those blue eyes look him over before locking with his.

"Yeah i'm fine. Just thinking about how I really don't want to be here."

"Yeah." Leon is quiet before he speaks again. "Are you going to go to the company party next weekend?"

"It's next weekend?" Sora's eyes widen and he feels his heart sink when he realizes he probably won't be able to go. He loves the yearly party. It's always been so much fun...but since Riku's here, it probably wouldn't be fun anyway. "...I'll try to come. I'm pretty sure Riku would ruin it though."

"I don't know. I heard talk that Riku is keeping it the same way Cid had it. I won't be able to make it. I already promised some of my friends that I would baby sit their kids before I had realized the party was this weekend. Though I'm not really a party kind of guy anyway."

"No you are not. I remember the last one I saw you with this really irritated look on your face near the back door."

"The music was horrible."

"Yeah it was pretty bad." Sora chuckles thinking about it, getting him a smile from Leon.

"Well I'll talk to you later Sora. Work hard." Leon says before he moves to sit at his desk.

"You too!" Sora sighs when he looks over at Kairi and sees she's smiling. It's the most life he's seen in her since yesterday so he doesn't mind.

Everyone grows really quiet when Riku finally comes into the office. Sora takes a deep breath before he looks over at him. He can't help for his face to fall in surprise at what he sees.

"Everyone get to work." Riku says firmly but there's dark bags under his eyes and his long silver hair looks a bit ruffled like he just rolled out of bed. He doesn't look at Sora or Kairi as he makes his way quickly to his office and then he's gone.

Sora was expecting anger and disgust. What he saw there was...a traumatized man.

Sora gets to work, waiting for Riku to fire Kairi but he doesn't. He doesn't even come out of his office. He doesn't say anything to Sora, even when he moves around too much on purpose, just trying to get Riku to say something to him. He doesn't even look at him the whole day.

Sora can't believe he's saying this but he feels bad for Riku. Really bad. That book traumatized Sora but he's seen shit like it before...that was Riku's first time seeing something like that. It probably messed him all up. By the looks of it, he wasn't able to get to sleep and now he can't even look at Sora. That book might have broke Riku.

Yes, Riku is an asshole. Yes, he's a rich prick but does Sora think he deserved to see that book? No. He wouldn't wish that on anyone. He doesn't take satisfaction in that because he knows how it feels.

Sora gives Kairi a look and he's surprised when he sees her with this smug smile. She's happy about this. Sora can't be. If it was anything else, Sora would be laughing his ass off but even Sora is still freaked out about the book himself.

The day goes by easily without Riku breathing down his neck or trying to make him miserable.

* * *

Sora starts to pack his stuff up for the day. He told Kairi to go ahead and wait for him, because he took a little longer with his sales than he liked today so he packed up later than most.

Sora feels Riku before he hears him speak. That kind of prickling he's use to and the feeling that someone is behind him makes him alert. "Good job today, Sora." Sora whips his head only to see Riku standing in a darken corner, looking very pale, his aqua eyes looking him intensely in the face. Those bags make him look like a monster and his face is strained.

Sora takes one look at him and runs for his life. That book as destroyed Riku and made him crazy. Riku would never, _ever_ say good job to him. _Ever._ Sora runs as fast as he can, even pass Kairi who is looking around confused.

"Sora why are you running?"

"He's crazy Kairi! You made him snap!" Sora yells back and he doesn't stop running till he's at Kairi's car that's parked rather far away from the building.

"What are you talking about Sora?" Kairi catches up, out of breath.

"First off, did you not see what you've done to him? The guy couldn't even be a dick, to anyone! He was barely keeping his eyes open and he stayed in his office mostly. He didn't' even say one ass hole thing to me, none!"

"Good. Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not when it's because you traumatized him with that scary book Kairi! Even I'm still freaked out about it but I think you made him crazy. When I was packing up my things, he was in this dark corner, looking like the grudge and he said I did a good job today. He's snapped and it's all your fault and i'm sure he's going to kill me."

"HE said you did a good job today?" Kairi looks shocked too. "...Maybe I did break him." Kairi shrugs her shoulders like she doesn't care. "Namine did tell me that her brother looked very pale, almost sick yesterday and that he didn't come out of his room..."

"Because of you Kairi! Because of you and your weird fantasies! I hate that guy and I still feel bad for him! He's even more insane than he was before because of you! He didn't' even fire you it's that bad!"

"I admit it seems my book may have done some damage-"

"Some?!"  
"-But I think this is a good thing. Maybe he will finally leave you alone Sora."

"I don't know Kairi. It scares me more when he's nice to me. I don't' think this is a good thing, at all."

"It's good. I feel it Sora. I think I just solved your Riku problem!"

"But at what cost Kairi?" Sora frowns but Kairi ignores that question.

Sora has a feeling he's not going to like the cost.

* * *

It's been five days since that day Riku complimented him. The second day Riku's bags had faded and his hair was combed once more. By the fifth day Riku started to act like his normal self. He would call people out if they were doing something...but he hasn't gotten on Sora for anything ridiculous. He did tell him to stop slouching but that was it. He hasn't been staring at him intensely or breathing down his neck.

And every day, without fail, he says 'good job today Sora.' or something along those lines. Every time he says that Sora runs if he can or he gets as far away as possible.

Riku seems like he's getting back to normal but if so, why is he still acting nice? Sora doesn't understand it and it makes him uncomfortable.

Riku hasn't fired Kairi either. He hasn't said anything to her about the book she drew. Sora is shocked. He would think that once Riku got himself back together that was the first thing he would do. Maybe he's trying to erase it from his memory, act like it never happened.

But the book did happen and Something has changed with Riku. Kairi still says she did a good thing but Sora is not sure.

"Sora could you meet with me in my office?" Riku asks on the sixth day just when Sora finished his sales for the day. Riku tenses after he asks that and takes a deep breath before he locks eyes with Sora.

"Uh...yeah." Sora stands up and follows after Riku. He has no idea what this is going to be about. He hopes he doesn't ask him about the book or about Kairi. He hopes he's not about to murder him.

Sora walks into his office after Riku and shuts the door. Sora notices how Riku doesn't sit in his chair, he stays clear away from it and keeps himself standing.

"What's this about?" Sora asks cautiously. The air between them is so tense...but it's a different kind of tension than it was before. Riku is so stiff, his face so serious.

"I want to know what is up with you? Every time I compliment your work you run away like I've threaten you!" Riku's upper lip twitches in a growl.

"Well what's up with you huh? Why are you being nice to me? You hate my guts! You being nice to me sends off a red flag! It doesn't help that you come out of no where and say it when I least expect it!"

"I never said that I hated you." Riku's eyebrows furrow. "Is it really that much of a surprise that I say good job-"

"Yes, it is. The only thing you've said about me is that I'm useless and I can't do anything right. I don't get what this sudden change is." Sora catches how his eyes flash.

"...Sora, I feel as if we started off all wrong. You do good work here, even though I might not like you. I shouldn't have let it affect work. I have been unnecessarily cruel to you. That is why I'm trying harder. Just refrain from eating or drinking at the desk, chewing on pencils, talking too much, slouching, and hugging and we should be good."

Sora blinks. "That's still a long list..." Sora rubs the back of his head. He knows why Riku is doing it. Is it possible that book made him feel guilty? Even though he didn't use him like that...maybe it's because of the things he said? "Look dude, are you alright? You've been strange since a couple of days ago. You looked really pale."

Riku seems surprised that Sora is asking about him but he quickly shakes his head. "No, i'm fine I just..." Riku averts his eyes before looking at Sora again. "I just had trouble sleeping a few nights. I've worked through it."

"I'm glad to hear it. I've been having sleeping troubles myself." Sora rubs his arm. That tension has doubled. Riku is staring at him and it feels awkward to be in this room where that book happened.

"Is there...any reason for your sleep troubles?" Riku asks slowly. You can tell he feels uncomfortable. He's messing with his watch.

"Stress." Sora keeps it simple. "What about you?"

"The same. I've been stressing you out haven't I?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Sora grunts, trying to lighten the mood and make it more playful or at least something different than this awkward mess. "Of course you would think it's about you, guy that has ten bathrooms."

Riku stares at him with his aqua eyes wide before slowly a smirk comes to his lips. He seems relieved and it catches Sora off guard. "Ha. You're still on that Sora? Are you jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous of bathrooms." Sora snorts.

"Because I'm sure you only have one."

"I have two thank you!" Sora glares and Riku glares back. The two stare at each other before Sora starts to chuckle. It's more out of relief then anything. He's surprised when Riku also starts to chuckle as well.

Sora can't believe he's saying that he prefers when Riku's an ass hole. Compared to him brooding over things.

"Well i'm ready for my assignment, I finished my sales." Sora puts his arms behind his head, feeling a bit strange again now that he just shared a laugh with this guy. Riku seems a little fidgety too.

"Here you go." Riku walks over and grabs it, handing it to Sora. "Don't drop it."

"I won't." Sora grunts. "That was a one time thing." Sora walks towards the door, feeling like he has to have the final say. "Mister ten bathrooms! I'm going to tell everyone you have ten bathrooms."

"I don't mind. It's a good thing."

"Blahhhh!" Sora sticks out his tongue. He hears Riku call him a child but he gets out of there quickly. Sora lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The book didn't break Riku.

It seems the prick is back and Sora can't believe he's happy about that.

* * *

The rest of the week goes smoothly till it's time for the yearly bash. Riku is back to his old ways but he's calmed down considerately to the point that Sora doesn't feel like killing himself when he knows he has to go to work. Kairi has said many 'I told you so' since he told her about what he said in the meeting they had.

Sora still won't say that anything good came from that book because it needs to be destroyed with fire.

But anyway, the point of the matter is that everything has worked itself out in a way Sora didn't expect. Riku has chilled and he hasn't fired Kairi. He does still act weird though. Every once in awhile he would still say good job but Sora has gotten desensitized to it so he doesn't run away screaming like he did before.

"This makes everything I've dealt with the pass almost two months worth it." Sora says in awe, his reflection being broken as he looks around at all the lights and the people dancing. It seems Riku hasn't ruined the yearly bash as Sora had thought he would.

Every year the company throws a huge party. Every employee gets the weekend off paid for and are welcome to attend the party that is always held at the civic center. Each employee is allowed to bring up to five people if they wish. The party is a huge deal. Every year they have a band, a place to dance, all you can eat food and alcoholic drinks. They even have a give away for prizes.

"I'm so happy I don't get to miss out on this." Axel's mouth waters when he sees the plates of food people are walking around with. "We're hitting up the food Roxas." Axel starts to pull Sora's brother along who was already starting to head over towards the dance floor.

"Well we know what they're doing." Sora looks over at Kairi who is looking towards the dance floor herself. "What you want to do first Kairi? You wanna dance?"

"Nah. I might want something to drink though- Namine!" Kairi's eyes explode with light when she spots said girl standing against the wall. She's rubbing her arm nervously, standing next to Riku who looks like a statue. He's all stiff and he's wearing a suit. He's staring at everyone have fun like a hawk.

"Kairi!" Namine beams when she sees the two making their way to her. Those pale cheeks gain color when Kairi hugs.

"Do you want to go get drinks with us?" Kairi pulls away first.

"I would like that!" Namine looks at Riku who gives her a glance. When he sees those blue eyes so bright, he smiles softly.

"You can go." Namine doesn't wait for Riku to say that though. She grabs Kairi's hand and those two run off, leaving Sora standing there with Riku. "Namine really likes Kairi."

"Oh yeah and Kairi really likes Namine. They're always talking on the phone. I feel like i'm being replaced." Sora jokes but it has some truth in it. All Kairi and Namine talk about is drawing him with guys...and even though their partnership centers around him it's like he's not a part of it at all. Sora thinks they like 'man loving Kane' more than normal Sora.

"Are you and Kairi dating?" Riku asks, getting Sora out of his thoughts.

"Oh no." Sora shakes his head quickly. "Kairi is just my best friend. We've been friends since we were really small. Our mothers were friends."

"I see." Riku's eyes have a certain gleam to them. "I think Namine and Kairi just have a lot in common. That's what it sounded like when Namine was talking about her."

"Oh yeah. They have a lot in common." Sora tries to keeps his eyes from rolling. If only Riku knew what those two were doing...he'd probably have a heart attack.

"They both seem to like talking about you." Sora glances at Riku, catching the furrow in his brow. "I hear your name pop up a lot and Namine is always asking how you're doing at work."

"They're weird." Sora snorts when Riku gives him this look, he smiles sheepishly. "I'm not being mean to your sister. She's just like Kairi. Kairi's always been...fascinated with me for some reason. She likes to draw me-" Sora realizes the slip up and he's quick to add. "But she never lets me see her drawings for some odd reason."

"You've never seen her drawings of you?" Riku's eyes flash and he gets really stiff. Sora watches from the corner of his eye as Riku's aqua eyes shift for a moment. He's thinking something over really hard. He licks his lips. "That's...strange."

"Yeah. She says she draws me a lot...She likes to look at my face just for that but I don't get to see it." Sora scratches his cheek. He shouldn't be lying but he slipped up. He doesn't want Riku thinking he knows about what Kairi's been drawing. "I want to see. I know she draws well."

"I don't know if you want to see it."

"What?" Sora looks at him and Riku coughs.

"Nothing...there is probably a reason for her not showing you..." Riku speaks slowly. Sora wonders what's going on in his head right now. There's a twitch of his brow and he seems to look anywhere but Sora. He's probably considering if he should tell him. There's almost something like guilt in those aqua eyes.

If Sora was in Riku's position he wouldn't know what to do either. He probably doesn't want to interfere and Sora respects that. Sora would probably feel too awkward to tell someone that their best friend is drawing gay porn of them. Riku isn't being a dick and laughing about it either.

"I suppose. I just don't understand it." Sora mumbles, his gaze lowering. Sora really doesn't understand it. Riku stares at him, a slight frown on his lips that Sora doesn't see.

"My sister doesn't always show me her drawings. Some things are just private." Is Riku trying to make him feel better? Sora blinks and looks at Riku, returning his gaze. The air feels tense between them so Sora rubs the back of his head.

"You're right." Sora smiles at him before he looks around. "I got to hand it to you Riku, this place looks nice. I thought this party was also going to be sucked up into your black hole of 'no fun for you' but it looks great."

"I would never get rid of this party. This is a treat for working hard." Riku crosses his arms, smirking at Sora. "You're the one who keeps trying to have too much fun at work Sora. Now is the time to have fun. So why don't you get out there?"

"Yeah the food is calling my name." Sora grins starting to walk off only to blink when he notices that Riku is just staying in that one spot. "Are you going to enjoy the party yourself?"

"I'd rather not. I have to keep watch and make sure everything goes according to plan."

"That' sounds like a pain in the ass. What could possibly go wrong?"

"A lot of things. Run along now." Riku makes a go away motion with his hand.

"You know what I think it is? I think you don't like can you just stand there when there's all this fun stuff going on?"

"I do not dislike fun."Riku glares at him. He keeps himself straight when he sees some of the workers pass him by, giving him rude looks. "But I have an image to keep up-"

"Boo." Sora shakes his head. " Screw that!-"

"Sora leave me alone." Riku says seriously. Starting to get irritated.

"Fine but if you change your mind and decide to live a little, i'll be over here if you want to party with the cool guy." Sora points at himself as he backs up with this weird smile on his face that he thinks looks cool. He ends up bumping into someone and getting cussed at.

"You're defiantly not the cool guy Sora." Riku's lips twitch and he can't hide the amusement in his expression.

"Shut up! Cooler than you!" Sora yells childishly before he walks as toughly as he can towards the food. Sora gets a plate of food and looks around for his friends. By sheer luck he's able to spot them in the corner. Axel had gotten a table for them and Kairi is sitting there with Namine.

"Sup." Sora smiles at everyone, taking his seat next to Roxas who playfully bumps his shoulder against his.

"Where have you been?" Roxas raises his eyebrow, a sly smile there. "Some pretty girl catch your eye?"

Sora snorts when he thinks of Riku. Yeah. Pretty girl. "Nah I actually got up in a chat with Riku since Kairi abandoned me." Sora says with mock hurt.

"I didn't abandon you Sora." Kairi rolls her eyes but there's a smile playing on her lips. "You need to learn to keep up!"

"Whoa you actually stayed and chatted with Riku?" Axel raises his eyebrow. "He's really gotten that much better?"

"Oh he's still a dick- no offense-" He looks over at Namine. "But he's much better than how he use to be. I mean, look at this party he threw! It's kick ass."

"Yeah I know. I wasn't expecting that." Axel mumbles, glancing around.

"I was trying to get Riku to live a little bit because he's standing all alone against the wall like a statue watching people have fun. I think Riku is scared of fun or something is up. He was acting if he stepped away and enjoyed himself the place would burst into flames."

"That's just my brother." Sora looks over at Namine who is smiling at him. "My brother has trouble at social events...he's never liked them. With every party we've ever gone to, even his own, he would just always keep to himself." Namine's eyes get deep for a moment before it's gone. "My brother works too hard. He's not scared of fun and he doesn't dislike fun...it's just been awhile since he's had fun."

"I don't know Namine, maybe you could pull him out from his grumpy state and get him to dance or do something." Sora frowns. This guy doesn't enjoy himself even in his own parties?

"I've tired before. He just gets angry." Namine plays with her hands. "...I think my brother has mistaken fun as something only children and lazy people have. 'If you're having fun, there's other things you could be doing. More work you can complete.'" Namine mumbles this line like she's in a trance before she shakes her head. "Even if that wasn't the case, I think Riku gets uncomfortable around large groups of people. He gets uncomfortable around any amount of people really. He'd rather spend his time alone...even if he rather that...it seems kind of lonely doesn't it?"

Sora is listening to Namine intently. She had started to get more quiet as she went so if you weren't giving her your full attention you would miss a lot of what she said. Roxas and Axel have lost interest in what she's saying and are talking about something. Kairi is looking at her attentively.

"...Yeah." Sora doesn't really get that. The way Namine was speaking...It was like Riku believed that adults shouldn't have fun. That anyone good didn't have fun because they were too busy working. That isn't a way to live. Also Sora would never rather be alone then with others. Sora is find to be alone by himself sometimes but if he had to choose between being with others or by himself, he'd be with others.

Sora can't help to think of Riku standing by the walls, alone, watching as everyone else has fun. The first word he thinks of is lonely. It feels lonely. Sora knows he has to be bored too.

"Where did Riku ever get an idea that fun wasn't something people should have? I mean...was he just born a grump?"

"No." Namine chuckles. "He wasn't born a grump. I remember his eyes use to be so bright..." Namine trails off. "But I think he's lost his way. He doesn't know how to be free anymore. I haven't seen him really smile in a long time."

"That's just sad." Sora frowns at the way Namine's gaze had lowered. There's a quiet misery that has soaked into that pale, vulnerable face. There's always been something about Namine since Sora saw her. The more he's around her, the more he sees it. She is a person that is surrounded by darkness and sorrow. She's hesitant and there's a dejected way that she lowers her head and doesn't meet your gaze that you can't help to know that she doesn't feel she's worth anything.

All these things Kairi had said to him one day. Now he can completely see it. In this moment, he can see how fragile of a creature Namine really is.

"Yes. It's tragic." Namine smiles softly down at her hands. She blinks when Kairi puts her hand over hers and she looks over towards her slowly.

"We'll get Riku to come out of his shell and play, right Sora?" Kairi smiles over at Sora. Sora is surprised at himself when there's no hesitation on his part.

"Yup. You were already thinking what I was thinking." Sora grins, giving Namine a thumbs up when she looks at the both of them with wide eyes.

"B-Brother might get mad at you if you try to push him." Namine says but Sora can tell by the way her eyes have lighten up that she wants them to do it. She wants her brother to have fun. It's sweet.

"I want him to get mad." Sora says, getting both of the girls to look at him In surprise. "I've noticed something before. If I get Riku mad enough, he'll chase after me. I bet if I nag him enough and lure him to an area of fun I can get him to loosen up a bit."

"He did chase you that one time." Namine's eyes get wide and she smiles. "...It looked like my brother was having fun then, chasing you. I've never seen him look like that...it made me really happy." Namine giggles. "Sora if it's anyone, its you who can get my brother to have fun."

"Sora is amazing.' Kairi looks at Namine's face, her blue eyes softening.

"He is." Namine looks into Kairi's eyes before looking down at her hand that's still over hers. She flushes.

"I don't know about all that. I just know how to get under Riku's skin." Sora chuckles, rubbing the back of his head, his cheeks getting flushed from the compliments. Sora hits his chest with his fist. "Leave it to me! Kairi you make sure Namine has a good time. Leave operation get hard ass Riku to have some fun all to your pal Sora."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kairi raises her eyebrow.

"It will be fine." Sora waves her off. He glances over, surprised Roxas hasn't said anything about this. But of course when he looks over Roxas and Axel are gone. It's not shocking that Roxas and Axel have escaped somewhere. Those two are probably hooked from the mouth by now and Sora doesn't' want to see that.

"I'm sure no matter what you do brother won't dance." Namine says thoughtfully as she takes a small sip of her drink.

"Hmm...maybe I should try to get him drunk?" Sora rubs his chin as he looks around this place. The funnest thing is the dancing- Sora's eyes widen and he points to the left. "What is that thing!" The two turn to see what he's pointing at.

"Oh brother told me about that! Two people face each other. They have to stand on these pillars and try to knock each other off with these padded sticks...it looks like fun." Namine smiles when she sees how Sora's eyes shine.

"That's it! I'll get him to do that!" Sora eats his food quickly so he can hurry up and carry out his plan-

"Sora I would just try to talk to him normally. Maybe bring him a drink? You two can stand and talk for a bit, get him to open up to you more." Kairi suggests.

"And if that doesn't' work...I nag the hell out of him." Sora feels like he's going to have fun with this. Kairi gives him this look and Namine looks a bit worried but at the same time...he can tell they're excited and hopeful. Sora will give it all he has. "Just watch Namine, your brother will be having fun in no time! I'll show him fun isn't just for kids or bums. It's for everyone." Sora hand stood up with his hand to his chest. He blinks. "That was really cheesy."

"That's okay. You're made of cheese Sora." Kairi teases. "I think Riku needs some of your cheese."

"Then I shall be the cheesiest!" Sora proclaims, holding his fork up like it's a sword getting the two girls to chuckle. He smiles at them, glad he could get his friends to laugh and lighten the mood. "Now I've got a grump to reform."

"We believe in you!" Kairi calls after him as Sora throws away his tray and walks away. He gives them a wave before he makes his way to the stand giving out alcoholic drinks. Sora doesn't falter as he gets two beers before looking around for Riku. Just as he thought, Riku is standing in the same place, with that same look on his face.

It's kinda lonely isn't it?

Any doubt is replaced by determination as he walks up to Riku. Riku spots him before he gets to him, he's staring at him with his eyebrow raised. He looks even more flabbergasted when Sora hands him the beer.

"Here." Sora gives him a smile before leaning against the wall next to him. "I didn't know what you liked so I just got you a beer."

"Thanks." Riku glaces at him through his bangs before he moves his hair out of his face and takes a sip of his beer. His expression has soften and Sora thinks that's a good thing. " Why are you back over here?"

"Why haven't you moved from this spot?" Sora counters, taking a large gulp of his beer.

"I already told you. I have to watch over this event." Riku says blankly. He looks at Sora fully. "Why don't you go out and have fun? I would think you would be going crazy out there."

yeah because Riku thinks of him as both a bum and a child. Sora narrows his eyes but he drinks the anger away as he thinks. He needs to say something nice to loosen him up.

"I dunno. I kind of wanted to hang out with you." Sora shrugs his shoulders. Riku looks at him like he's grown a second head.

"Are you drunk?" Riku's eyebrows furrow, they're still high on his head.

"No this is my first drink." Sora shakes his cup.

"Why would you want to hang out with me?" Riku's eyes narrow. Now he's suspicious.

"I said I dunno." Sora grumbles, feeling his face heat up for some reason. Riku catches the flush in his cheeks and quickly looks away. He clenches his fist. "I thought we could have fun together-" Sora tries.

"I don't want to have fun with you. Now leave me be." Riku growls. He pauses before he speaks again. "I don't know what game you're playing but i'm not moving from this spot. Go along and have fun with yourself."

"Well i'm not leaving this spot till you do." Sora stands his ground when Riku gives him this irritated look. "Standing around here is boring isn't it? So come on! Let's enjoy this party!"

"What is with you?" Riku snarls. "I said I don't want to have fun with you. I don't want to enjoy this party. Get lost Sora."

"If you're going to be like that..." Sora snatches the cup away from Riku right when he was about to take a drink. "You don't deserve this beer!"

"Sora give it back-" Riku's face is as hard as stone. His eyes widen when Sora drinks all his beer quickly before dropping the cup to the ground. Riku slowly looks at Sora, his aqua eyes a blaze.

"Ohh you're mad at me arent ya? So why don't' you show me up by trying to beat me on that thing!" Sora points to the fighter area, about to start running when it looked like Riku was going to chase him.

Riku's eyes flash and he smooths himself out. He takes a deep breath before he picks up the cup and throws it in the trash. He gives Sora that indifferent expression. "I see what you're trying to do Sora. It's not going to work. What part of I don't want to have fun with you do you understand? You're becoming nothing more than a nuisance and my patience is wearing thin. If you want me to have fun, you'll leave me alone."

Sora slumps at bit, not getting why Riku's words get something in his chest to tighten and to hurt. Sora doesn't get this feeling so he just shoves it to the side. Sora won't give up that easily. He forces his smirk.

"Ohh I get it Ri~ku." Sora sings his name cutely. Riku's expression changes but Sora can't read it. "You're just a big chicken. You're scared I'm going to knock you on your ass in front of everyone and ruin that so important image of yours."

"I am not scared Sora. You couldn't do anything with your small frame." Riku says slowly but Sora can see the slight twitch of his eyebrow.

"Big words for a chicken!" Sora starts to make chicken noises, walking around Riku in a circle.

"Sora stop. Stop it Sora." Riku grips his fist as Sora keeps making those annoying noises.

"Make me stop it." Sora smirks, putting his hands on his hips. "Prove me wrong, if you're not scared you wouldn't have any problems with going against me."

"I'm not scared. I just don't want to-" Riku starts, his voice raising in his anger.

"I'm Riku and I'm scared to get my ass whopped by Sora because he's so awesome and I'm not-"

"I am not scared! You couldn't do anything against me!" Riku snarls, the anger in his aqua eyes is evident. Sora grins. He's got him.

"Then prove it!" Sora roars before he takes off running towards the thing. He looks back at him to add another insult but Sora finds it's not needed. Riku is running right after him. Sora chuckles and runs as fast as he can. He jumps into the area and climbs up on a pillar grabbing his stick. Riku is close behind him, giving Sora this deep glare.

"Once I knock you down so easily you will leave me alone." Riku snaps as he grabs his stick and gets on his pillar. There's a thin block to walk to each other to fight. Sora smirks.

"I'm not going to be knocked down easily." Sora tries not to look down. They're pretty high up. He had to climb up a latter to get here but at least it's a padded fall.

The referee gives them a look before he blows his whistle to start. "Here I come!" Sora roars as he walks over quickly to Riku. Riku makes his way over to him carefully. Sora swings first but Riku takes a step back to dodge it. Riku swings the stick and hits Sora on the shoulder, almost knocking him over. He has to take a few wobbly steps back.

"What's wrong Sora?" Riku hums. Even though Sora feels a bit put off that Riku is getting the upper hand he feels like his mission is a successful. The guy looks like he's having fun.

"Nothing. I'm just getting started!" Sora acts like he's going to swing high, only to swing low. He hits Riku's leg and he stumbles. Riku growls. Steadying himself before he smirks.

"Got to do better than that Sora!" Riku swings.

"Oh yeah?" Sora swings.

The two hit each other on the head, knocking both of them off the pillar. Sora yells as he falls and hits the padded floor with an 'oof'. Even Riku made a groan when he fell. Sora rubs his head as he looks up at Riku, his eyes lighting up when he sees he fell down too. He starts to laugh...and he's surprised when Riku is laughing too.

It started with his shoulder shaking before it became a full out laugh.

"You should have seen the look on you face." Sora chuckles.

"You should have seen yours!" Riku smirks, standing up. "It seems it was a tie."

"I challenge you to a rematch! I'll get you this time!" Sora stands up, grinning.

"We'll see about that!" Riku's eye flash and the two grab their sticks and start climbing as fast as they can up the pillar. Riku even takes off his jacket and lets it fall to the padded floor below them. The two are out of breath from laughing, an excitement in the air that Sora is enjoying.

"Say your prayers Riku!" Sora charges. He screams when Riku waits for him and sweeps him off his feet when he got close, knocking Sora down. Sora glares up at him when he landed.

"Maybe it was you who should have said your prayers." Riku's eyes shine with amusement.

"I'm going to get you!" Sora yells as he climbs back up there.

"So far it's 2 to 1." Riku hums as he watches Sora puff up his chest with a grin.

"Your ass is so going to be on the floor." Sora walks carefully toward Riku this time. They go back and forth swinging at each other, and taking steps back. It's a lot of fun and the two find themselves chuckling even before anyone has fallen. "You're tougher than I expected." Sora smirks, taking steps back.

"You're not that bad yourself." Riku returns that smirk, taking a step closer. He swings and hits Sora's stick out of his hand. Sora watches with wide eyes as it falls to the ground. Riku swings again, hitting Sora on the shoulder but instead of falling off, he drops his weight and grabs onto the thin block...Riku hits him again and he ends up hanging from the block about to drop. "Ahh! Riku nooo!" Sora starts to yell, holding onto the block for dear life.

Sora tries to lift himself up on the block but he's too weak. "Ow my arms! I'm too weak to lift myself up! Help me Riku!" Sora calls desperately.

By this time Riku is cracking up. Like _really_ cracking up. The guy is covering his eyes he's laughing so hard, having to crouch down to keep himself from falling. Sora doesn't' know why this guy thinks this is so funny. Maybe it's the fact he's about to fall or the fact he's asking him for help.

"You bastard stop laughing and help me!" Sora tries not to laugh himself. If he laughs, he will fall. Sora cracks up when Riku tries to stand up but ends up falling because of his laughing. Because of that Sora ends up loosing his grip and he lands on the padding as well.

The two laugh till their laughter turns into soft chuckles and then they stop. Sora turns over on his side to look at Riku, the older man turning his head to do the same. Those aqua eyes have a certain twinkle to them, his face not stiff but relaxed.

"Having fun?" Sora gives him this lopsided grin. Riku stares at him for a long time, taking in the facial features of Sora from the other man being so close. Sora feels like he's won when Riku's lips twitch up into a smile.

"I'm not bored." He hums, sitting up. He pauses before he chuckles. "You need to work on that upper arm strength more Sora."

"And you need to work on having some mercy. I was asking for your help!"

"Why would I help you went the point is to knock you down?" Riku muses.

"Because I asked for it. I really didn't want to fall." Sora laughs. "You got what you deserved. You were laughing at me so much it became your down fall."

"And your weak arms became your down fall."

"Shut up man." Sora hits Riku in the arm playfully. Riku gives him a light shove and they both chuckle. Sora closes his eyes. His mission has been complete. Riku lets himself look at Sora when his eyes are closed and he won't notice.

Riku feels that clench of his stomach as he looks at the long dark eyelashes that are lightly brushing against his cheek, the soft face with slightly chubby cheeks that make him look much younger than he is, and the tan perfection that is Sora. His neck is slim and his brown hair is everywhere, spiked up and out of the control but in a way it suits the man.

When Sora opens his eyes again, revealing that royal blue that has left Riku dazzled before, the clenching in his stomach gets worse and his chest tightens in longing. Riku can keep lying to himself. He's good at that. But in this moment he's not thinking about lying or his image or anything.

It seems no matter what, Sora always has a way to wiggle himself into Riku's heart.

"Brother?" Riku tenses, being broken from his trance. He looks over to see Namine and Kairi smiling at them. He's never seen his sister with a bigger smile. "You look like you're having fun."

"Oh he is. You should have seen how much he was laughing!" Sora grins as he stands up. Sora raises his eyebrow when Riku quickly gets his jacket and puts it on. He catches how that pale face has a bit more of color. "Hey where you going?"

"You've distracted me enough. I need to get back to overseeing this event-" Riku tries to make his voice that firm one but Sora isn't having that.

"Come on! You've been gone for awhile and look!" Sora looks around at all the people having fun. "No fire. It's going great." Riku doesn't say anything but he doesn't try to walk away again either.

"We're about to sit down and have some drinks." Kairi offers, looking at Riku. "Would you like to come?"

"Please brother?" Namine pleads when it looks like Riku is about to turn her down.

"Come on, you're coming." Sora snorts as he grabs Riku's wrist and starts to pull him.

"You don't have to drag me." Riku says, hesitantly moving his wrist from Sora's grip but he keeps walking with him. "I'll stay for a few drinks."

"Great." Sora smile at him. Riku's eyebrows furrow.

"Why are you being so nice to me Sora?" Riku asks as they sit down at a table, Kairi and Namine catching up.

"Because you're not as bad as I thought. I wanted you to enjoy this party. I couldn't enjoy it fully till I knew you were at least getting something out of it." Sora says and it is the truth. After hearing what Namine said, he couldn't get his party on thinking of Riku just standing against the wall all bored. Riku searches his eyes for something and when he doesn't find it, his expression becomes...lighter?

"I see." Riku looks away from Sora. There's that tension between them again.

Sora can't help to notice that a lot of people have left this area once Riku came in. They didn't give him any mean looks or anything but they just quickly got out of here. If Riku cares, he doesn't show it.

"Shots for everyone!" Kairi cheers as she puts down a tray filled with shots of all kinds of goodies. "Is everyone having a good time?"

"I'm having a blast." Sora chuckles as he takes a shot and chugs it down. Riku stares at him from the corner of his eye before he smiles.

"It's not bad." He mumbles, those aqua eyes brightening up before he takes his shot and the look is gone.

But Kairi saw it. She's been watching the two like a hawk. Her pupils slowly dilate.

* * *

"You did a good job tonight." Kairi smiles at Sora as he crawls into bed, getting under the covers, cuddling with his pillow.

"Yeah..." Sora mumbles, his cheeks hot from the alcohol intoxication. He just feels tired now and he wants to sleep.

"Riku looked very happy and that made Namine really happy..." Kairi trails off as she sits on Sora's bed. She looks into the darkness before she smiles to herself. "I have a confession to make." Kairi glances at Sora to see that he's barely awake. "I can see you and Riku together. I can see you taking away whatever pain he has and thus it would help Namine at the same time. But I have to think to myself, would you be happy?"

Sora grunts in response, turning on his side. Kairi smiles fondly at him, running her fingers softly through his hair. "Maybe it's just because of Namine...I want to see her happy too." She's quiet. "All I do is draw of love but I know nothing about it. I'm not even sure if this feeling I have for Namine is something more. I don't know how to act. Even so..."

Kairi kisses Sora on the forehead before she gets up and starts heading towards her room. "I can't get my happy ending before you. That's why Sora...You'll have to forgive me for what I'm about to do next."

Kairi walks out of the room.

"I must experiment to find who's really right for you."

* * *

 **I'm back! Just been really busy. Thank you for the reviews! I try to look over what I post but I miss a lot of it. I don't really have to time to really make sure it's perfect. Sorry about that but I hope you still can enjoy the story!**

 **Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh coming back from the party is always the hardest. No one wants to work." Sora groans as he flops down at his desk. Kairi gives him a chuckle before she sits at her desk.

"So I'm guessing it was fun." Leon stops by Sora's desk, giving him a grin.

"Oh yeah. It was awesome. It sucks that you had to miss out on it. How was the kids?"

"They know better than to act up with me."

"I'm sure they do." Sora laughs, Leon smiling at him.

"Are you ready to go out Thursday?" Leon asks just as Riku walks into the room. Sora doesn't notice how he stops to stare at the two or how he's taking in how close Leon is and the friendly smiles they're sharing.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Should I meet you there or are you going to pick me up?"

"I can pick you up. As long as you don't freak out on my bike like last time."

"I didn't freak out." Sora flushes, getting Leon to chuckle.

"Mm. Don't worry, I think it's cute." Leon's voice gets lower.

"I don't care if you think it's cute!" Sora gets worked up, his face getting redder.

"Alright everyone sit down and get to work." Riku's harsh voice gets everyone to tense up. The boss is unaware that he's gripping his fist. Leon moves to sit at his desk and Sora gets everything ready for work.

Sora risks a glance up at Riku and finds that his boss is staring at him. He offers him a wave, wondering if he's going to act like the party never happened. Riku seems surprised but he offers Sora a nod before he walks into his office quickly.

Kairi who had caught the whole thing starts to get to work.

Sora doesn't notice her drawing because he's too busy trying to reach his target. Someone else notices her drawing though. Riku glances at Kairi every once in a while but he doesn't say anything to her. Kairi marks that down as being interesting. Riku knows what she draws and yet he isn't saying anything about it.

By the end of the day Kairi glances around as if she's self-conscious about people finding this book and puts it in her drawer. She knows that Riku saw her do it. "Hey Sora, lets watch a movie with Roxas and Axel today." She smiles as she gets up from her desk and walks over to Sora who is just finishing up.

"Sounds good to me. See ya Leon." Sora waves his goodbyes to his older friend. Sora would say bye to Riku but he's in his office right now so he just waves at him before walking out with Kairi. "So what movie do you want to see-"

Kairi is tuning Sora out. Her experiment has started. In her desk she has left a book of Kane and Squall. It's a book about them going on a date then it ends with a little 'fun' time. If what Kairi is thinking is correct, Riku will dig into her drawer to see what she's drawn. The fact he's looking means he wants to see himself and Sora like that. Once he sees it's of Leon and Sora...

She bets he'll act differently towards Leon.

If that happens Kairi knows he's jealous and it's enough to confirm her suspicions that Riku likes Sora. And then-

"Kairi are you okay? You have that weird smile on your face." Sora frowns, looking uncomfortable.

"No i'm fine." Kairi grabs his arm, hiding her face there.

"I don't think you're fine. Don't do anything weird Kairi." Sora sighs when Kairi giggles.

"No promises."

* * *

Sora's eyes widen when Riku walks into work looking much like he did a couple of weeks ago. He has bags under his eyes and he looks like he hates life. He's like a ticking time bomb and anything could set him off. Sora was going to greet him but he has decided against it.

Leon was walking towards Sora just as Riku came in. Riku glares so darkly at Leon that even the larger man flinches. "Get in your seat." He grits out. Leon stares at him a moment before he sits back down.

"Listen up everyone. There will be no dating among workers." Riku states, getting him some looks from couples that have already been dating all this time. He gives them a dark expression. "You have something to say?"

No one says anything. Riku is looking pretty fierce. Sora gets to work quickly so Riku won't turn his anger on him like he usually does. He's surprise when Riku is not breathing down his neck but he's breathing down Leon's neck. He's acting like he use to do with Sora, asking him questions, giving him a lot of extra work...what is with Riku? Something just isn't right about the guy today.

Leon takes it like a champ. You wouldn't even think it's bothering him. Sora glances over at Kairi to see what she thinks but she's smiling to herself strangely.

"Sora. Meet me in my office." Sora flinches from his voice. He looks at Riku but he's already making his way into his office. Sora frowns at Leon who is giving him this concerned look. Riku is in his cruel moods so he might be pushed with a bunch of work or worse. Sora doesn't think Riku would fire him.

Sora walks into the office and closes the door behind him. Riku is staring out of the window, his arms behind his back, his body stiff.

"Uh...Riku are you okay?" Sora asks. Riku tenses and turns to look at him, an aqua eye peaking through bang.

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?"

"Well for one you have bags under your eyes and you were kind of going crazy out there...so did something happen?" Sora rubs the back of his head. He wouldn't say he considers Riku a friend but he doesn't hate him like he use to. There's obviously something wrong with him.

"No..." Riku's expression softens and he turns to face Sora. Riku's face becomes blank soon enough. "This may be a personal question but...what is Leon to you?"

"Leon? He's my friend." Sora blinks when Riku nods to himself.

"Thought so...Sora I think he's hiding sick intentions for you."

"Sick intentions? What are you talking about dude?" Sora tilts his head.

"I-" Riku stops himself. He frowns deeply, and winces, as if he just realized he messed up. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He's starting to get red. Sora has never seen him so flustered.

"Alright calm down." Sora walks up to him and puts his hands on his shoulders. "Deep breathes." Sora says in soothing voice. He's had experience doing this with Roxas when his brother just wouldn't calm down.

It seems to work because Riku takes a deep breath and his expression relaxes. "I...don't know what came over me." He admits.

"It's alright. Just chill out a bit. Did you have a bad nightmare or something?"

"No I just..." Riku takes a deep breath before he looks Sora in the eyes. "I'm worried about you-" Riku pauses, his eyes widening after he says this.

"Why are you worried about me?" Sora tilts his head. He has no idea what this guy is going on about.

"I feel as though you shouldn't hang out with Leon. He gives me a bad feeling." Riku says slowly but there's this conflicted look in those aqua eyes. He looks sick.

"What? Leon's not a bad guy. He might look intimating but he's actually really nice." This doesn't seem to help. If anything, Riku gets a bit angry. "Look I don't know if you had a nightmare or if you're just having an off day but there's nothing to worry about." Sora gives him a smile. "I'm fine."

Riku stares at him a moment before he frowns. "...yes...of course. You can go now-"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sora looks at him seriously. This guy looks like he's about to have a mental breakdown.

"No...I think I just need some time to myself." Riku turns his back to Sora. As Sora walks out he hears Riku mumble. "Thank you Sora."

"Any time." Sora smiles before he walks out. Sora rubs his temples as he sits down at his desk. Riku is bat shit crazy again. For some reason Riku thinks Leon is going to hurt him now. Maybe that guy needs to be on medicine...Or maybe that Book has done some permanent damage.

* * *

"What did he say to you?" Leon asks at the end of the day.

"Nothing. Just lectured me about my work." Sora lies. He doesn't want to tell Leon about what Riku said. It would just get Leon pissed off and Riku would probably be quick to fire him since he doesn't think too highly of Leon for some reason.

"He was acting very strange today...He was looking at me as if i've done a crime." Leon stoney blue eyes narrow. "Especially when I tried to talk to you." Leon is smart. He's already putting something together.

"I don't know what his problem is." Sora just shakes his head. "So what time you picking me up Thursday?" Sora changes the subject.

"Is three okay?" Leon glances at Sora, seeming to calm down.

"Sounds good to me. Not too late and not too early." Sora grins. He waits for Kairi to catch up to them only to blink when he feels Leon's hand on his shoulder.

"I have off the next few days so i'll see you Thursday." Leon touches Sora's cheek before he leaves.

"Oh my gosh it looked like he was about to kiss you!" Kairi squeals once she gets to Sora, grabbing his hands and jumping up and down.

"He was not Kairi." Sora snorts.

"I swear, he's going to kiss you when you go out Thursday. He's going to declare his love for you. I just know it." Kairi is smiling from ear to ear.

"Only in your dreams." Sora teases, ruffling her hair. The two start to walk towards her car. Sora can't get out Riku's deranged look from his head. "Man...Riku was acting crazy today. I didn't tell Leon this but the reason why Riku pulled me to his office was to tell me that he thought Leon was a bad guy and I shouldn't hang around him. He even said he was worried about me. I don't know what happen but he looks like he's been traumatized again. He was all jerky." Sora frowns, thinking about it.

"It might have something to do with the book of you and Leon I left in my desk."

"Yes that might-" Sora stops. He stops walking and looks at Kairi with his eyes slowly growing bigger. "What?!"

"I said that it might have something to do with the book I left of-"

"You left another book at work?! One with me and Leon?" Sora grabs her and starts to shake her. "Kairi I know you did that on purpose!" Sora feels an anger start to build when Kairi gives him this cheeky smile.

"I did leave it on purpose."

"Why would you do that?!"

"Because I wanted to see if Riku would seek it out."

"Huh?" Sora blinks. Letting go of Kairi. "Seek it out? But you left it on your desk-"

"No, I placed it in my drawer. If Riku read it, he looked into my desk purposely to find it."

"...But why would he?" Sora frowns. "No wonder he's been traumatized if he read another one of your books but...why would he look for it-"

"Exactly what I want to know." Kairi locks eyes with Sora. " He looked for it, read it and got upset with Leon because of it. I made Leon a bit rough with you in the book-"

"Kairi! That's why he thinks Leon's a bad guy! It's because of your book-"

"Maybe. But aren't you curious as to why Riku would look for my book? After he had seen what the last one was like? You would think he would stay far away from them."

"I mean...I don't know." Sora frowns. "Either way Kairi, you shouldn't leave them at work-"

"I think Riku likes the books. At least the ones with him in it."

"I don't think so. Riku was crazy today Kairi. He had bags under his eyes and he looked deranged."

"That's because the book wasn't of you and him. That's what I'm thinking."

"Kairi-"

"So today I left a book of you and him in my desk. If he reads it and is in a way better mood tomorrow, than we know."

"No! I'm not going to let you show those books to Riku anymore! I'm going to get it." Sora growls, mad that Kairi is doing this on purpose. Those things are embarrassing as shit and she keeps leaving them there for anyone to see. Sora runs back to the building, Kairi right behind him. When he gets up into the office, he quickly hides himself when he spots Riku...

And he has the book in his hand. He's standing in front of Kairi's desk. Kairi hides next to him, giving Sora this look. Sora frowns when he sees that Riku isn't just glancing at the pictures, he's really reading the book. He's even nodding to it, completely engrossed in Kairi's work. Riku places the book back in Kairi's drawer and turns around.

There's this smile on Riku's face and he looks completely calm as he walks back into his office. Sora takes this chance to run as fast as he can to Kairi's desk, snatch the book before he runs out of the building with Kairi.  
"He liked the book." Kairi says with a grin as they make it to her car.

Sora doesn't know what to say. Riku looked for the book like Kairi said, read it completely and then looked like he just won the lottery. "Oh shit...he liked the books." Sora frowns ,looking at Kairi who is grinning from ear to ear ."What does that mean?"

"He likes you." Kairi says with this creepy smile. " _A lot._ That book has nothing dirty in it. It's as sweet as can be."

Sora flips through the book and is relieved when she's right. It just has Sora and Riku talking...and then at the end they kiss. Sora's face heats up and he closes the book. "He can't like me Kairi. I don't know how to deal with that. I mean...I think this is the first time you've put me with someone who actually likes men!"

"Don't worry. I don't think Riku will act on his feelings." Kairi says thoughtfully. "I think there's a lot holding him back"

"...I mean, what if this is just a misunderstanding?" Sora asks hopefully. "Just because he...likes these books doesn't mean he likes me."

"I think it does. Trust me Sora. I'm never wrong." Kairi's eyes sparkle. "You have two guys that like you...this is getting exciting!"

"No..no it isn't Kairi, this is getting scary."

"Nope! _Exciting_." Kairi giggles. "I can't wait to tell Namine-"

"Don't tell her about this!" Sora yells but Kairi just looks all the more happier.

How the hell did it come to this? From Riku being his enemy to sort of friend and now he's found out the guy likes him or some shit. Sora has to question his heart that's beating so fast and how his throat has gone dry.

Once again, Sora is wishing that Riku never came to his company. He changes everything.

* * *

"Good morning Sora." Sora tenses, looking over at Riku who is giving him a slight nod. He's looking much, much better. The bags are gone and he has this kick to his step that wasn't there before.

Sora finds his face heating up even though he doesn't want it to when he sees those aqua eyes and that expression.

Say it isn't so.

"G-Good morning." Sora jerks out. Riku raising his eyebrow at him.

"You alright? You look kind of...shaky."

"I'm good. I'm great. I'm amazing." Sora starts to smack his desk. He's holding in what he wants to ask and say. Do you really like me? How can I get you to stop? Why do I feel all nervous? It's all swarming around and Sora doesn't know how to deal.

"Sora don't do that." Riku says and Sora stops. He looks him over before he glances around the room. There's not many working today and Kairi is focused on something else. "You are acting strange."

"Yeah." Sora sighs, calming down when he sees Riku giving him what might be a concerned look. Or he's constipated. One of those.

Sora just can't get what Kairi said out of his head. He doesn't understand it...why would Riku like him? When he's been a dick to him all this time and just recently started being nice? He called him a child, bum, poor, useless and didn't he say he couldn't be with Namine because he wasn't Japanese?

Sora brightens up. Maybe this is just a misunderstanding. It has to be. Maybe it's a Japanese thing... _but then why does he only like the books of them together?_ A voice of reason says in the back of his mind. Sora shakes his head.

Sora knows there are guys that like the company of men but he can't see what any guy would see in him. He doesn't even know what guys think is attractive in guys! He's not buff or really handsome like Roxas...

Sora just doesn't get it.

Sora tenses when he feels Riku's hand on his forehead. He looks up at Riku who's eyebrows are furrowed as he pulls his hand away. "You do feel a bit warm. Do you need to go home Sora? You're mumbling to yourself."

"N-Nah i'm good." Sora gives Riku a smile but it feels weird on his face. "I think i'm just tired or something. That coffee would come in handy right about now huh?"

Riku's gaze lowers before he shakes his head. "You'll have to deal or leave early."

"I'll deal." Sora sighs. It's not like Riku gives him special treatment...Sora looks over at Kairi but she's not paying attention. He has no idea what that girl is planning but she is planning. Sora knows by that gleam in her eyes.

Sora is expecting Riku to move on and go into his office but he doesn't just yet. " Forgive me for my actions yesterday...I'm not sure what came over me."

"Oh no that's fine. It's stress man. Stress gets us to do crazy things." Sora laughs nervously. Like how he's completely stressed out about the idea of Riku really wanting to get in his pants or do whatever it is he wants. But Sora knows it's not stress that got Riku to act. It was worry because Kairi made a bad book about him and Leon...Kairi said it was jealousy. Whatever it was, it was because of Kairi's books...

But Riku is the one who seek it out.

"Yes, Stress." Riku forces his smile. They're silent and it feels very tense and awkward again. "Well..." Sora looks at Riku who is looking through some papers he's holding before he locks eyes with Sora. "I will also let Kairi know but you two are invited to come over this Saturday for my sister's birthday. It will be at five."

"Oh her birthday party? How old is she turning?" Sora perks up at this before he blinks, giving Riku a look. "Hey didn't you say I was never allowed at your place again?"

"Yes I did say that but I will make an exception for my sister's birthday. She is fond of you." Riku says with a slight smirk. "I don't know Sora, can I trust you not to chew on my pencils or try to get into my things?"

"Yes." Sora rolls his eyes. "What does Namine like? Now I need to hurry up and think of something to get her."

"Namine will like anything you get her. I'll be providing most of her gifts."

"I bet you will. I bet this party is going to be crazy with all the money you have."

"No. It's just going to be us. She can't have too much excitement." Riku glances at his watch. "We'll talk later Sora. Get to work."

"You get to work." Sora grumbles but Riku must of heard him because he gives him this smug smile before he goes over to Kairi, probably telling her the same thing. After talking to him about Namine's birthday he completely forgot he was freaking out a second ago. Though this isn't weird. Namine likes him like Kairi so of course she would want him at her party. Riku seems to have a soft spot for his sister so...

Sora doesn't want to think about that anymore. He gets to work as he was told. Riku keeps up with the strange behavior. He catches Riku looking at him a lot but instead of calling him out on something he'd just give Sora a nod or he would avert his gaze. He's also more talkative today. He even pulled Sora aside to talk to him about Namine's condition...He told him she gets sick easily and that's why they can't do anything too crazy for her sake...but he still wants her to have fun.

Sora said he would make sure she had a good time. Kairi would be sure to do that for her. Riku said it's going to be a surprise. It sounds nice and all but...Sora can't get over those aqua eyes that seem to stare so deep into him. He can't help to notice the brush of Riku's hand when he reaches for something near him or if he's standing too close.

By the end of the day, a few glances here and there...Sora is considering what he should do. Should he forget everything that Kairi told him? Should he act like he doesn't know? Or should he confront Riku about his feelings?

"Good work today Sora. I will see you tomorrow." Riku offers him a smile. Sora opens his mouth only to close it. He can't say anything about it. It's too awkward. It's too...

"Yup! I'll see ya tomorrow!" Sora says a bit loudly, Riku raising his eyebrow at him as he gets up, knocking his chair over in the process.

"Go home and relax a bit." Riku says, studying Sora with what might be concern again.

"Don't worry i'll take care of him." Kairi grabs Sora's arm, giving him a fond look. "He gets like this some times when he stays up too late."

"I didn't stay up too late-" Sora stars to protest only for Kairi to pull him out.

"Sora you were freaking out again." Kairi sighs once they're out of the building.

"I can't help it Kairi! I keep thinking about what you said and then Riku keeps smiling at me and i'm sure he's touching me on purpose but then I don't know...it's just ugh Kairi why did you have to tell me?"

"I thought you needed to know." Kairi looks amused. "You're very flustered about this Sora."

"It's just weird! I mean...I don't even get why he would like me Kairi. It doesn't make sense when you think about it."

"How doesn't it make sense?" She tilts her head. "He would like you because you're you! You're so cute and you have a smile that could light up this world. And you have a very nice butt if you know what I'm saying-"

"Kairi!" Sora yelps, his face getting red and she chuckles.

"It's the truth! You could set a cup on that butt-"

"Stop!" Sora whines. "Girls have nice butts too! Plenty do!-"

"But Riku likes you Sora." Kairi chimes. "It makes perfect sense to me. Riku has probably never seen a man as cute and beautiful as you. He's probably never been challenged before. You're the embodiment of fun, something that Riku was taught he should be against having. It's a forbidden love, the most juicy and the best. Riku saw the fun you could give him and now he's fallen hard."

"It just sounds like one of your bad love stories." Sora groans.

"It does, doesn't' it?" Kairi seems happy about it. "I bet you that if you're too cute Saturday, Riku will kiss you."

"I'm not going to be cute and i'm going to keep my distance." Sora blinks when Kairi frowns.

"Aw don't do that. You make Riku happy and that makes Namine happy. You don't want to start a fight on her birthday."

"I guess not." Sora grumbles.

"Now you have to pick who you want Sora, Leon or Riku?"

"I don't want either. Kairi how many times do I have to say this, i'm straight-"

"I think it's just because you lack experience. I'm sure that once you feel another man's lips against yours and how firm their bodies can be-"

"I'm done Kairi." Sora groans when he realizes that Kairi is going to be driving him back so he can't really get away from her. He gets in her car and crosses his arms. Kairi gets in with this devilish smirk.

"And I bet you would really like the feeling of being held down and-"

"No! And why do you always draw me as the bottom?" Sora snaps out, not able to help it. He's noticed that with anyone she puts him with, he's always the one getting the worse of it. Kairi seems to think about this before she shrugs her shoulders.

"I always just see it as that...Would you like to be top? Would it make it more appealing to you-"

"No I was just-"

"That gives me an idea. A rough Kane, taken over by his desires. You will top Riku in the next book and i'll see how Riku likes it-"

"Kairi no! Stop drawing me and Riku together! And stop showing him! You're giving him bad ideas and messing with his heart!"

"He's the one who keeps seeking it out." Kairi huffs. "I can't stop now that I have an idea."

"Geez Kairi don't you care about how I feel about all this?"

"I do but it's for your own good."

"My own good?! Kairi, how is drawing me having sex with men for my own good-"

"Just trust me Sora." Kairi doesn't look at him but her eyes have gotten glossy. "It's for your own good."

Sora raises his eyebrow but he decides not to argue with her. He will never win against her.

Sora will never understand Kairi.

* * *

Sora had woken up on Thursday with a pair of clothes already picked out for him and a note from Kairi saying

 _' Wear these and make sure to have fun! I want to hear all about it when you get back. Oh and if he kisses you, kiss him back. You might just enjoy it;)'_

Sora can't help to roll his eyes. He should have expected as much. She was talking all about them hanging out yesterday. She seems convinced that this is some sort of date. Oh Kairi. Sora takes his shower and puts on the clothes Kairi laid out.

The outfit looks nice. A regular blue shirt ( She loves putting him in blue)with sort of tight pants. At least he doesn't have to deal with picking anything out. Sora waits for Leon by playing some Video games. He's not going to think of Riku and freak out about it either. He's just going to do his thing and have a good time with Leon. The only Leon that has a thing for him is in Kairi's head so it's fine. It's cool.

Leon sends him a message that he's in the front of the house so Sora turns off his system and meets him outside.

"You ready for this?" Leon grins at him, wearing his leather jacket and those tight jeans...Sora can hear Kairi's voice in his head. _Ohhh he's looking so hot for you Sora!_

"Yeah i'm ready." Sora returns the grin, getting behind Leon and taking the helmet. He wraps his arms around his chest and they take off...Sora can smell the shampoo Leon's used because of the wind. He does smell fresh.

"We're going to stop by the shooting range first." Leon speaks over the motor.

"Awesome i'm ready to amaze you with my skills." Sora feels Leon chuckle.

"I'm sure you will." He feels like Leon is smirking. Leon drives them to the shooting range, the place looks like it's about to fall apart, wood all old. Sora yelps when there's a gun shot, getting Leon to chuckle at him. "We'll get you some ear plugs."

"I'd like that.' Sora rubs his ear as they walk into the building. They pick their guns, and bullets...they also have to sign this paper saying that if something happens they aren't held responsible. Sora reluctantly signs this, biting his lip in nervousness as they hand him his shotgun and send him on his way.

"I'm surprised you picked the shotgun." Leon comments as they get to their section where they can shoot the targets. There's already groups of people trying out their aim. Sora tries not to jump every time they fire off a gun.

"Well they use these bad boys all the time in the zombie shows-"

"You and zombies." Leon shakes his head. "You do know that the shotgun has a bit of a kick? It's also harder to aim."  
"I think I can handle it." Sora beams. " and the bullets break into shards anyway so I don't have to aim!"

"You still have to aim Sora. That's only with certain bullets. These are slugs, they don't break into shards." Leon hands Sora his ear plugs. "To load it, hold down that and pull the barrel down." Sora does as he's told, his eyes widening when it opens. He feels so cool just putting a bullet in before closing it up. "Alright choose what you're going to be firing at."

Sora picks a target that doesn't look like it's been hit that much. It's shaped like a person so he'll picture as being one of the undead. "Alright!" Sora puts on his ear plugs before he holds the shotgun like he thinks he's suppose to.

He tenses when he feels Leon brush behind him and reach over to reposition the gun. He pushes it firmly into his shoulder. Leon bites the ear plug with his teeth, taking it out, Sora can feel his lips against the shell of his ear. "If you fired like that, you'd hurt yourself." His voice is low.

"So i'm good like this?' Sora's ear gets red as he keeps feeling Leon's breath against his ear.

"Spread your legs and aim higher than the target." Leon moves his legs gently for him. Sora's heart is beating too fast, he wonders if Leon can hear it. When Leon puts the plug back in his ear, Sora grins.

"Alright! Here I go! Die zombie!" Sora lifts it and fires- Sora's mouth opens in a 'O' when he feels that kick and his shoulder jerks back. "Ow! Ow shit that hurt!" Sora puts the gun down quickly.

Leon is chuckling at him as he takes the gun from him. He reloads before he aims. When he fires he's barely jerked back and he hits the target dead on.

"Damn! That's awesome!" Sora's eyes widen as Leon glances at him.

"You wanna try again?" Leon holds out the shotgun and Sora shakes his head quickly.

"Nah. Could I use your pistol?" Sora smiles sheepishly, rubbing his shoulder. Leon gives him this smug smile but he gives him the pistol. " Thanks Leon." Sora sighs in relief. The two fire their guns side by side. When Sora finally gets the target in the head, he jumps up.

"Good job." Leon nods. Sora beams at him. They finish up their bullets and return their guns when they're done. Sora can't stop smiling.

"I was so good. Did you see me?"

"Yes I saw the few that hit the target." Leon teases, getting Sora to pout.

"Plenty hit the target!" Sora crosses his arms, only to wince when that hurts his shoulder. "Ow man...that shotgun hurts! And you fired that thing a bunch of times! Aren't you hurting?"

"I'm a little sore. I'm just use to it." Leon gets behind Sora and starts to rub his shoulders gently. Sora winces but it also feels kind of nice. "That guy has been following us since we left your house." Leon whispers in his ear. Sora tenses from Leon's breath in his ear once again...and how warm it's making him.

"What guy?" Sora whispers, trying to act like everything is normal.

"The guy with in the shorts in front of us that's acting like he's reading the billboard." Leon whispers, still rubbing his shoulders. Sora spots the guy before looking down at his shoes. "He followed us here and has been watching us carefully. He was in front of your house acting like he was walking his dog and now he's here."  
"Do you think he's an assassin?" Sora whispers.

"I don't think so. We'll lose him." Leon bites his ear, getting Sora to yelp. Leon smirks at how flushed Sora is as he gets on his bike.

"Why'd you bite me?" Sora mumbles as he gets on the bike, wrapping his arms around Leon. He wishes his face would stop being red. That felt kind of good- Sora shakes off the thought.

"I wanted to. Is that a problem?" Leon glances back. The way he's smiling...holy shit Leon is good looking. Of course Sora noticed before but he really is attractive- Is that Kairi's voice? Or is that his own?

"I mean...no?" Sora hates how Leon's low chuckle gets something in him to clench.

"Then I may do it some more." Leon hums as he starts to drive. "Don't look back at him. We won't let him know we're on to him."

"Okay." Sora nods, glad the subject has changed. "Man...why would someone be after us?" Sora's eyes widen. "Do you think it's one of your enemies from when you were a cop?"

"I don't think so." Leon says and he can tell he's stiffen up. "Don't worry. Who ever they are. I'll shake them off." Leon drives quickly, Sora having to tighten his grip because he's scared he would fall. Leon goes this way and that and even goes down an alley way. They stop at a restaurant. Leon takes a glance around before he nods. "I lost him."

"Awesome." Sora gets out of the bike and grins at Leon. "Man this has been an exciting day!" He chuckles rubbing his stomach when it growled. "I'm hungry."

"Then lets get you something to eat." Leon looks Sora up and down. "I'm feeling pretty hungry myself." Sora feels himself get warm as Leon walks past him and into the restaurant.

He can hear Kairi's voice saying _oh wow he wants you Sora.._.It does seem like Leon is flirting with him...or maybe Kairi has corrupted him. Sora glances back to make sure he doesn't see that guy before he follows after Leon.

This day can't get weirder right? Leon is being normal...there's nothing weird about biting his ear...Before Sora starts freaking out he walks into the restaurant. He wont' think about it. This is just two bros hanging out doing bro things.

Nothing weird about this...except for the guy following them around. That's pretty weird.

* * *

"I had fun." Sora smiles when Leon stops in front of his house. It's gotten dark out. He takes off his helmet and gets off. Leon doing the same.

"So did I."Leon grabs Sora by the wrist, stopping him from going off. Sora turns to face him, raising his eyebrow at him. "Sora..." The way Leon says his name, how it rolls of his tongue, gets his stomach to clench once more. The young brunette is frozen when Leon slowly leans into him, his face getting closer.

 _He's going to kiss me. He's going to kiss me. He's going to kiss me. Move_ \- Sora's brain breaks when he feels Leon's lips against his own. They're not as soft as a woman's, but doesn't feel bad. Sora is still for a moment as Leon's lips continue to brush against his own, coaxing him to open his mouth. _Whatishappening, whatisgoingon._ Sora's thoughts are jumbled but then he feels Leon's tongue flick against his lips, his mind is drawn a blank.

Sora's body feels like it's on fire and he can't help to gasp when Leon wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him closer. He had opened his mouth which allowed Leon to snake his tongue inside. Sora's face explodes with heat when he hears himself moan...and he finds his lips are moving back against Leon's.

It's been so long since Sora has kissed anyone. If it was a girl, he'd wrap his arms around her waist, much like Leon is doing with him. But now he doesn't know what to do with his hands and there's a part of him that's screaming at him to stop this.

Leon breaks the kiss, those stoney blue eyes searching Sora's expression. He must find what he wants because his lips turn in a smile as he cups Sora's cheek, rubbing it gently. "I'm usually not this forward. It goes without saying that I've developed feelings for you Sora."

"F-Feelings for m-me?" Sora says, pointing a shaky finger to himself. "Why?" He can't help to blurt out. He can't believe this. Leon likes him too? Just like Kairi said? And he kissed him just like Kairi said! And...Sora blushes...he kissed him back.

"You're full of life." Leon ruffles Sora's hair. It's soft and affectionate. "And I don't know if you're aware that you're very attractive."

"Attractive? Me? Nahh." Sora starts to shake his head quickly. Leon chuckles at his nervous state. He cups Sora's cheeks and kisses him. Sora's mind goes a blank again. A muscle in his leg twitches when Leon bites his bottom lip, Sora feels a whimper that he has to hold back.

"Think about it Sora. I'd like to make you mine." Leon pulls away, his blue eyes darker making him look like a predator. He moves to sit on his bike-

"But we're guys! I don't even know how this works!" Sora shouts in his distress. Leon raises his eyebrow before he smirks.

"I can show you how it works. I'll teach you all you want to know." His voice is husky and he hates how warm he gets.

"Okay, well i'll see you tomorrow Leon!" Sora turns on his heel and runs off. He can feel Leon's eyes on him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sora." Leon waves, watching Sora almost trip into his home. He stares after him a bit longer before he gets on his helmet. Leon checks his surroundings only for his eyes to fall on a car that wasn't there before. Leon's eyes widen slightly when he sees that same guy...he had found them. They lock eyes before the car drives off.

Leon narrows his eyes. He has the urge to follow after them, to pull them over and to ask what's up...But he doesn't have that power anymore. There's an anxiousness growing inside of him, that nasty feeling that grips one's heart and makes it hard to breathe. Sora's words come back 'what if it's one of your enemies?'

It could possibly be. Leon doesn't want Sora to get hurt because of him. He doesn't want what happen in the past to happen to Sora. So he calls one of his old friends, telling him about what happen and he's relieved when a cop will be stationed at Sora's home. Just to make sure nothing goes on through the night.

With that weight off his shoulders Leon can finally drive home, he licks his lips tasting the lingering feeling of Sora. And wanting more of it.

"Hey Sora welcome back!" Sora jumps when he walks into his home and Roxas is the first one to greet him. He blinks when Sora looks pale and shaky. "You okay?"

"Sora! Did you have fun with Leon?" Kairi comes out of her room, she must of heard Roxas. Her eyes are so bright. At seeing her, Sora feels himself jerk.

"Nothing weird happened!" Sora shouts, getting everyone to look at him with their eyebrow raised. Axel who was watching TV turns his gaze away to look at him.

"Okay?" Roxas watches Sora cautiously as he walks to the fridge and takes out he pincher of water. Sora gets himself a cup, feeling all of his friends staring at him. Why can't Sora act normal? He can't when it's something like this. He's still so confused about Leon and himself. Is Sora gay? He did kind of like it- but that's strange isn't' it? And he really doesn't want to talk to Kairi about this-

"Sora you're pouring it outside of the cup!" Roxas is grabbing Sora's hand, pulling the pitcher up. He was overflowing the cup and it got all over the counter. "What's with you Sora?" Roxas's eyebrows furrow in his concern. Kairi is already getting to wiping up the counter, looking at Sora from the corner of her eye.

As soon as he looks into those big blue eyes of his brother...Sora knows who he can talk to about this. "Roxas can I talk to you? Alone?" Roxas eyes widen and he nods his head quickly. He brightens up.

"O-Of course! Lets go talk in my room." Roxas leads Sora towards his bedroom. When Axel started getting up, Roxas shoots him a glare. "Sora said Alone." He states firmly. Axel frowns at him but Roxas has no problem slamming the door in his face and locking it.

Sora takes a deep breath as he sits on Roxas's bed. He grimaces when he sees there's a bottle of lube that's sitting on their bed. "Sorry about that." Roxas mumbles with his face red as he grabs the lube and puts it inside his bedside drawer. "I'm not use to you being in here. It's been awhile since we've talked like this."

Sora knows it's true. He never really leans on Roxas, even though he knows that his brother wants him too. He looked so happy when Sora said he wanted to talk to him. Not Kairi. "Yeah I know." Sora takes another deep breath. "Okay so I'm just going to come out and say it."

"Go ahead. I'm all ears." Roxas turns so he's facing Sora.

"How do you know if you're gay?"

"Huh?" Roxas blinks. "Well...you like guys Sor."

"I know that! I mean..." Sora finds his face getting red. Roxas is looking more interested now. "Okay so if a guy kisses you does that pretty much mean they like you?"

"I think it's safe to say that if a guy kisses you they like you."

"Damn." Sora grumbles. So he can't try to lie to himself about that. Leon likes him. Just like Kairi said. And he wants to date him.

"Okay what is this about? What's with the sudden interest?" Roxas grabs Sora's hand when he averted his gaze. "Sora, look at me." Sora does. Roxas smiles. "It's me. You can tell me anything." Sora stares into those kind eyes of his brother and he feels himself relax. Here he goes.

"Okay so right when me and Leon were about to say our goodbyes...he kissed me." Sora watches Roxas' eyes get wide. "and...I kissed him back." Sora blushes when Roxas's eyes get even wider. "...Does this mean I'm gay?" he asks quietly.

"Wow Leon kissed you and..." Roxas shakes his head. "Sor, with how you came in, I know that kissed shocked you. Kissing him back could have just been a reflex. Even if it wasn't, I'd just say you're curious. Let's me honest here, Leon is fucking hot as hell." Roxas licks his lips. "I'm sure he could turn any straight man gay. Don't tell Axel I said this by the way." Roxas says quickly. "It's human nature to be curious...especially when it's such a sexy piece of ass like that...I'm getting hot just thinking about him."

"Okay there Roxas." Sora can't help to chuckle at his brother. He frowns when he thinks. "So...you're saying I'm bi?"

"Maybe." Roxas catches how Sora's eyes avert and he cups his cheeks. "But there's nothing wrong with that. Remember what you told me when I came out to you? That you would always love me. That meant a lot Sora. You've always been the one to follow your heart, no matter what it was. So don't let what father said or what anyone said stop you from following it this time." Roxas rubs his cheek. "It's okay to like guys. Hell, look at me Sor. I've been with Axel for years and I could never get pass kissing with a girl. Do you think something is wrong with me?"

"No! Of course not Roxas-"

"Then don't think there's anything wrong with yourself." Roxas says firmly. Sora stares at him a moment before rubbing his arm. He knows his brother is right.

"It's just...I've never liked guys before this. I guess it was just a shock."

"It usually is." Roxas says with this gentle smile. "Remember how freaked out I was?"

"Yeah...you wouldn't come out of your room for awhile. You were trying to hide from your gay thoughts." The two laugh. They can laugh about it now.

"But now I'm proudly showing my rainbow pride...and so can you Sora." Roxas hugs him tightly. "...So tell me about this kiss. Did it have tongue?"

"Yeah...a lot of it." Sora flushes when Roxas pulls away, his eyes wide.

"Did he say anything after it? Sor i'm jealous." Roxas pouts.

"He said that...he liked me and he wanted to date me...he said he'd wait for my answer." Sora rubs the back of his head. "I don't know what to tell him. I didn't hate the kiss or anything but...I don't even know how a relationship between two guys works. When I told him that he said he would teach me everything..."

Roxas starts to fan himself. "Hot damn." Roxas clears his throat. "Well...i'd think about it. I'll push aside his sexiness to think a minute." Roxas thinks. "Maybe you should tell him you're interested but you're not really sure yet. Maybe you want to get to know him more, kiss him a bit more, see how you like it."

"I don't know." Sora gets red just thinking about saying that to Leon.

"Sora you got to work it. If Leon says he wants you, he wants you. I've had so many of my friends try to get that...but he's a cold kissed you first, that means he really wants you. I think he'll listen to your request."

"Ugh it's just...I can't believe this is happening." Sora rubs his cheeks that are too hot to his liking .He wants to slap himself.

"Me either. My little brother is getting all the guys." Roxas says with mock irritation. Sora chuckles and shoves him.

"You got Axel, Rox."

"Yeah I know Sor, but you got Leon. You can cook some eggs on those abs he's so smoking." Roxas and Sora share a chuckle.

He feels much better then he did before. Of course it's going to be hard to get use to the fact he may very well be gay for Leon but after talking to Roxas...it doesn't seem like it's a bad thing. It's just new. It's just something he has to adapt to.

"Lets go out there before Axel has a fit." Roxas helps Sora up, the two walking towards the door. As soon as Roxas opens it, they see Kairi and Axel standing by the door. Kairi has this hug smile on her face and she's breathing out of her nose. Axel is red in the face and he's glaring darkly at Roxas.

"We heard everything!" Kairi chimes. Both Roxas and Sora go pale but for different reasons. Curse these super thin walls. They probably pressed their ears against the door like the nosy people they are.

"So Leon's oh so hot is he Roxas? Then why don't you go and fuck Leon then!" Axel growls.

"Axel don't be like this. You know damn well he's sexy-"

"You hoe!" Axel starts to march about like a child. He yells and grabs a book shelf and throws it down. He's throwing one of his fits. "I don't go around saying other guys are hot! Maybe I should! You know who's hot? Demyx! He's a hot blonde!"

"Yeah I know. He's cute." Roxas yells back, getting closer to Axel.

"Oh? So you want to fuck him too?" Axel snarls. He throws his arms in the air. "What? Am I just not enough for you Roxas?-" Axel is cut off by Roxas kissing him roughly.

"The only person I want to fuck, make love to, or do any of those things is with you Axel. You just get so jealous over nothing. They're going to be hot guys out there but none of them are you. Did you forget that I love you?" Roxas mumbles against Axel's lips. Axel's cheeks get dusted pink before he grabs Roxas and flips them over so he's trapped against the wall.

"I don't like hearing how other guys are hot from your lips. I think you have to be punished." Axel bites Roxas's lip, getting him to groan. "You might say that you'd only want to do things with me...but it drives me crazy thinking of you wanting anyone else." Axel starts to force his hand down Roxas's pants, the blonde tilting his head back, letting out a moan. "Say you only want me."

"I only want you." Roxas closes his eyes when Axle bites his neck.

"Good boy." He smirks against his ear.

By the time Axel started shoving his hand down his brother's pants, Sora got the heck out of there and retreated to his room. He just wanted to make sure they weren't going to really fight. Roxas has a way with Axel that can turn him from mad...to horny.

"Soooo." Sora flinches when he hears that voice. He knew this was coming. He looks over at Kairi who shuts the door behind her, her eyes gleaming as she walks towards him slowly. "Leon kissed you...and you kissed him back...and you're thinking about dating him." Her smile keeps getting bigger and bigger.

"Yeah..." Sora flushes red, looking down at his hands. "Somehow you knew Kairi...he did kiss me like you said."

"I told you I know." Kairi grins. "And it must of felt good kissing him if you're thinking about dating him! I knew you would like guys."

"It's like you're psychic Kairi." Sora mumbles, his ears getting red. He can't believe the girl he thought was crazy was actually right when she kept saying he would like to be with guys. Sora frowns. "...So that means it's also true that Riku likes me."

"Yup." Kairi sates at him a moment. "What do you think of Riku?"

"I mean...he's okay. I don't think I want to date him or anything though. I'm still getting use to the idea that I might want to date Leon."

"Maybe you need to kiss Riku and see how you feel."

"I'm not kissing Riku." Sora's neck gets red. "Look...I know you're happy about all of this but i'm still kind of freaked out. I'm not even sure if i'm going to pursue Leon. I have a lot to think about...so i'd like to just go to bed."

"Of course." Kairi says. "I heard all I needed to hear when you were talking to Roxas..." Kairi hugs Sora tightly before pulling away. "I feel like your happiness is closer!" Her eyes sparkle before she runs out of the room. Just when Sora is about to settle down she pokes her head back in. "Two men are going to be fighting over you~" She giggles before she runs out.

Sora rolls his eyes. He doubts that. He's sure Riku is just mistaken...or something's up. Leon likes him...Sora touches his lips. He can't get the way his lips felt against his or how warm his hands were on his waist...it felt good.

Sora closes his eyes but it's hard to sleep with how hard his heart is beating against his chest.

* * *

"Sir, I'm back." The man in the shorts walks into the office, a folder in his hands.

"Good...Tell me what you've got."

"They first went to a shooting range. They were pretty close but nothing suspicious." The guy hands him some pictures he took. "Next they went to a restaurant. Leon tried to shake me off but I was able to find them. Nothing happened there and they paid for their own meals." He shows him more pictures. "Then he took Sora home." The guy pauses.

"And?"

The guy just hands him the picture of Leon kissing Sora, his arms around his waist, Sora's eyes wide with shock. The guy shows more pictures, showing Sora loosening up in the kiss. "It seems there is something going on."

"You're dismissed." Riku gives this guy his money, staring at the pictures with a growing anger. He grips his fist before he rips the pictures of Leon and Sora kissing. This feeling is overwhelming and he has the urge to just find Sora and tell him he can never see this guy again-

Riku takes a deep breath, running a hand through his hair. Why is he like this? Why did he even send someone to spy on them in the first place?...why does he care? Riku glances down at a picture of Sora smiling, holding a pistol. He finds himself touching his face before he pulls his hand away. When he sees Leon next to him, that anger comes back.

Riku feels betrayed. He feels like he's been punched in the stomach and he knows it doesn't make any sense. There's just something about Sora that drives him crazy...

The image of Sora and Leon together pops up in his mind and he punches the wall. Those aqua eyes are so dark when he looks at himself in the mirror. Riku isn't going to stand for this.

He won't think of his reasoning right now. All he knows is that he's going to keep Leon from Sora. He'll do anything that he can.

It feels like if he doesn't, he's losing something important. The way Sora makes him feel, the way he challenges him with no fear...he doesn't want anyone else to have him-

Riku shakes his head before he marches off to take a cold shower to calm down.

Riku has always gotten what he's wanted. He has so much money he could use his bills for fire and he'd still have plenty to spare. He's well respected in Japan and he could have any girl he so desired to be his wife. And yet...isn't it funny...

Riku wants the one person he can't have. Someone against all that he was brought up to be. A lazy, childish, stupid, fun, energetic, caring, loud and a white man. There's no Japanese in him. No way Riku can have an heir through him. Yet Riku knows, Deep down, he wants Sora.

Riku will lie to himself. He won't open up that part of his heart. If he accepts this...to want Sora, is to dishonor his family. To dishonor everything that he was brought up to cherish.

So Riku will let jealousy consume him and he'll keep lying, keeping his heart's true desires away.

That's what he does best after all. Lying and locking his feelings deep down in the deepest darkness of his heart.

* * *

 **Thanks for the support! till next time! I love hearing back from you guys and this time I left another cliff hanger;)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Look there he is Sora! Say something to him!" Kairi starts to smack Sora's arm when they walk into the office and Leon is already at his desk. Sora feels his face heat up just from seeing him.

"Do I have to?" Sora whispers. He's feeling too nervous. He knows Leon is the one who kissed him and all but still. This whole thing is new to him and what should he say? He's defiantly not saying that he wants to take whatever is between them slowly at work.

Sora tenses when those blue eyes look from his computer and land on him. Leon gives him this smile, and Sora feels his heart beating faster. Kairi pushes him towards Leon and now he's standing in front of his desk.

"Good morning Sora." The way he's looking at Sora, he's sure he's flirting with him. He can hear Kairi's heavy breathing so he must be right. Leon is looking at him so intently and all Sora can see are those lips. He kissed those things. They kissed.

It's feeling a bit too hot in here and Sora feels sweaty.

" _UhmorningLeon_." Sora says quickly. Kairi said he should flirt back to show he's interested. "You look pretty today." Sora wants to smack himself. He can't believe that just came out of his lips.

"Why thank you." Leon chuckles at how red Sora's face gets. "So do you."

Sora chuckles nervously, at least Leon's taking it as a joke and not as an insult. Sora just doesn't' know what to say or do. If he's honest with himself he hasn't had much luck in the lady department and he sure as hell doesn't know how to flirt with a guy-

"Relax Sora." Leon grabs his hand and rubs it. Gently. "We'll talk after work, okay?" Leon looks too amused by how Sora nods his head quickly. Sora feels like a dumb ass. He walks off, knowing his blush has reached his neck.

"Kairi I don't know if I can do this. I'm pretty sure I just ruined my chances." Sora whispers to her when he gets to her desk.

"Are you kidding me? You did great!" Kairi gives him a thumbs up. He can't help to look at her like she's stupid.

"Kairi I just said to Leon that he looked pretty today!" He whispers harshly.

"Yes I know. Everyone heard you." Sora doesn't think he can get anymore red. Damn that's embarrassing. "But you got so red and flustered...it was really cute. I was gushing over here. Leon thought it was cute too. I can tell by the way he was looking at you. You didn't mess anything up. I think you might have even added some points. You made Leon laugh and he joked with you."

"I'm just going to sit down now." Sora mumbles as he takes his seat at his desk. He wants to just hide away somewhere. This is why he doesn't date. He wasn't good at it with girls, and he's not going to be good at it with guys. He doesn't even know where to begin with guys and Leon's a really attractive guy and-

Sora hears the front door slam. All the chatting ceases as Riku walks into the room. Sora can't help to raise his eyebrow. This guy is walking like he has a mission, his chin is high and those aqua eyes are cold as ice. He came in with attitude. He must be pissed about something.

He walks past Sora without giving him a glance. He keeps walking till he stops in front of Leon's desk. Riku waits till Leon makes eye contact with him. "Leon you're fired." Riku speaks every word with conviction.

Sora's mouth drops in shock. That came out of no where! All that energy that Riku was producing...it all came out with those three words. The room has gotten heavy with tension.

"Why am I fired?" Leon raises his eyebrow. He keeps himself calm. Those stoney blue eyes looking at Riku evenly. "I have done nothing wrong and I haven't even had a coaching for this year."

"You have done wrong. Someone alerted me that last night you were out with one of your coworkers on a date. I made myself clear yesterday that dating a coworker is prohibited." Riku stands firm even when Leon's eyes narrow. "That is why you are fired."

Everyone starts looking around at each other, probably trying to find who went out with Leon last night. Sora is as pale as a ghost. Who would rat on them? And it wasn't a date to start with!...just at the end there was kissing and stuff. Why would anyone snitch on them? Sora is sure he didn't see anyone they knew yesterday...

"Then if i'm fired, why isn't the person I was with fired as well?" Leon asks. Sora wants to groan. This is just his luck. Riku is going to say it was Sora and then everyone will know and he'll be fired. Geez Leon-

"They did not inform me who you were with-" Riku starts, those aqua eyes getting harder when Leon raises his eyebrow.

"Then how do you know I was with a coworker last night? If you don't even know who that coworker is?" Riku sets his jaw. Sora can't believe it. Leon is using his cop skills and putting Riku in a corner. "You have no proof that I was with a coworker. You can not fire me for this. Unless i'm done something horrible towards the company, you have to give me a coaching first at least."

Riku clenches his fist. There's something on the tip of his tongue but he doesn't say it. "...I suppose you are correct. They wouldn't inform me on who it was you were with so I suppose I can't fire you. But I will give you a coaching. I don't want to hear about this again. If I do, i'll make sure to find out who it was you were with." Riku looks right at Sora for this part. There's no mistaking it. They lock eyes.

Sora feels his stomach drop. Does Riku know it's him? He would have said something right?

"Get to work." Riku growls at Leon before he goes into his office.

Everyone gets to work but it's so tense that you could cut the air with a knife. Sora can't see Leon's face but he can till he's stiff. That was crazy...Sora glances at Kairi. He's a bit surprised to see her covering her mouth, looking so happy about something. When he gives her a questioning look, she mouths 'i'll tell you later.'

Sora tries to focus on his work and he's happy to find that most of his clients are in a good mood. It must be the nice weather outside. As time goes by he can feel Riku staring at him, and when he looks up, it looks like he's glaring at him. Sora frowns. What did he do? Sora really thinks Riku knows it was him so then why didn't he fire him? Riku glances away and then he'll start getting on Leon for something.

By lunch time he can tell Leon is getting angry. Sora has never seen such a deep scowl on his face. Sora gives him a nervous smile when Leon gets up and starts making his way over to Sora. When they lock eyes, the scowl loosens up-

"Sora." Riku cuts Leon off. Jeez Riku is looking scary. "Once you get your food, meet me in my office." That's all he says before he walks off.

"What does he want now?" Sora frowns as he stands up from his desk. Leon and Kairi getting to him at the same time.

"Something is fishy about all this." Leon says lowly as they make their way to the lunch room. Kairi is staying close by Sora's side, glancing between the two. There's something on the tip of her tongue but she holds it back. "I didn't see anyone we knew when we were out yesterday...and I didn't tell anyone we were going out."

"Kairi knew but she wouldn't have told him." Kairi shakes her head. Sora looks at Leon. "I don't even know who would want to rat on us...and I don't think we were acting like it was date before...you know... the end."

"That's another thing." Leon stops walking once they get to the lunch room. "I really want to know who gave him this information...I would also like the know why Riku didn't press into who I was with more if he wanted to fire me over the matter." Leon narrows his eyes. "It seems like he only wants to get me fired."

"Riku is being a lot more aggressive towards you." Sora walks into the lunch line with them. "He's acting like he use to do with me...but worse."

"I think Riku wants to get you fired Leon." Kairi pipes in, there's something glowing in those eyes. "Maybe he knows it was Sora you were out with...he just didn't want to fire Sora."

Sora looks at Kairi with wide eyes for saying what he was starting to suspect. Leon's eyes flash and he nods his head.

"I think you're right Kairi..." Leon seems to think about something. Those stone eyes light with realization. "...So that's his game." Leon locks eyes with Sora who looks confused. "If he says anything strange when you're in his office, let me know."

"I will. I'll keep you guys posted." Sora nods his head. After he gets his tray of food he sighs. He really doesn't want to go into Riku's office. He has no idea what he's going to say to him. Sora feels his cheeks heat up when he thinks that Riku knows that he was sort of on a date with Leon.

"Jealously." Kairi whispers in his ear. Is that really what this is all about? Riku trying to fire Leon because he's jealous? Would Riku really go that far?

Now Sora feels even more nervous. He says his goodbyes to Leon and Kairi, swallows up his hesitance and heads towards Riku's office. It's strange not eating in the lunch room and carrying his tray to Riku's place. Is he really going to take up his whole lunch to talk to him?

"Have a seat Sora." Riku nods his head in front of him at the chair on the opposite side of him. He cleared off his desk so there's plenty of room for his food. Sora makes his way over cautiously, sitting down and placing his tray in front of him.

"So...What's this about?" Sora asks after awhile of silence. The two just eating their food.

"I have a few things to discuss with you." Riku wipes his mouth before he speaks. " I know that you are friends with Leon. Do you have any idea who he was out with last night?"

Sora's hand twitches. Those aqua eyes are piercing right through him. " I mean..." Sora takes a deep breath. He mind as well get it out here when no one is around. "I was out with Leon last night." Riku's eyebrow raises. He must not have expected him to tell the truth. "But it wasn't a date."

"It wasn't a date?" Riku repeats Slowly. Those eyes lower before he looks back at Sora. "The person that informed me told me there was kissing involved. Was that a lie?"

Sora feels his face heat up and now Riku is glaring at him. "Is this really anyone's business? Who told you all this anyway-"

"That's confidential. It is my business when you're breaking polices." Riku's tone is harsh. "Answer the question."

"Okay there was a kiss." Sora admits. Riku doesn't seem surprised. "But up till that point it wasn't a date...and it wasn't a date then. It was all really confusing and right now me and Leon are still friends."

"He kissed you first didn't he?"

"Huh?" Sora frowns when Riku clicks his tongue and starts to eat again.

"I'd just be careful of this friendship Sora. If someone informs me that you two were out again, kissing or doing anything of the sort, i'll have to fire you." Those aqua eyes are so hard. Sora knows he's not kidding around.

"Right..." Sora averts his gaze. He has no idea how he felt about doing those things with Leon anyway but he doesn't like that Riku is telling him he can't. It feels controlling. Sora will have to warn Leon about this.

The two eat in silence. The tension is bothering him and he wishes Riku would just dismiss him so he can eat with Kairi-

"So..." Sora glances up at Riku who is clearing his throat. "Do you remember the time you're suppose to be at my home?"

"Oh um...3?"

"No it's at five." Riku sighs. "I think i'll send one of my men to pick you and Kairi up. That way I won't have to worry about you guys being late."

"There's no need for that. We'll be there on time." Sora shakes his head.

"I insist. My sister will know it's you if you show up in your car. She will not if you show up in one of mine."

"...If you want to pick us up you can. I'll just tell Kairi." Riku seems pleased with this. Now they're in awkward silence again.

"Did you like the kiss?" Riku suddenly asks getting Sora almost to choke on his green beans.

"W-Why are you asking something like that?!"

Riku stares at him calmly. "I suppose I'm curious. I didn't know you liked men." The way he says it...it makes Sora's stomach sink.

"Well...I didn't know either. I'm not even sure how I feel now...it's just..." Sora tries to explain himself but he finds that he can't. "I'm new to this-"

Riku gets angry, those aqua eyes get darker. "So you do like Leon?"

"I don't know!" Sora shouts, feeling cornered. He swallows. "Maybe I do. I don't see why that's your business-"

"That's disgusting." Sora flinches from such a mean tone. Riku is looking at him like a bug that's under his shoe. "There's something wrong with your brain. You're disgusting."

Sora feels that sinking feeling burn with anger. Something wrong with his brain? Disgusting? He thinks of Roxas and Axel. Thinks of the tender smiles they share and how happy they make each other. When they kissed Sora would look away, not because it's two men, just because it's his brother. Who wants to see their siblings making out with anyone? But it's not disgusting.

"You're wrong. There's nothing wrong with my brain. It's not disgusting." Sora grinds his teeth. "What right do you have to say that?"

"If you can't realize how wrong it is, then there's nothing I can do. But if you continue to pursue Leon, rest assured your job will be lost." Riku sneers. "Why can't you find a woman like a normal man?"

Sora's breathing is become uneven. He trembles and all he wants to do is punch Riku in the face. Riku is judging him. Judging him with all he has. Kairi was wrong about him. There's no way he likes him...why would he treat him this way? Because he's jealous? But the way he's talking...Sora knows he really thinks it's wrong.

"I got it." Sora hates when his voice cracks. All this is too much. He just accepted that maybe he likes men, Roxas lifted him up...only for Riku to tear him down the next day. "Great lunch Riku. Loved eating with you." Sora isn't hungry anymore so he takes what's left of his food and throws it away. He hates when he has to rub his eye, knowing that Riku probably caught the tear before he heads out of the office and to the nearest bathroom.

He lets the tears go silently without a sound, a skill he's learned from many years of practice. Sora wets his face to try to stop the flow but he's having trouble. When he looks into the mirror he can see his dad's face, contorted with that anger and disgust.

" _Dad stop hitting Roxas!-"_

" _Stop protecting him! He's disgusting. I will not have a faggot in my house-"_

" _Roxas is not disgusting!"_ Sora remembers screaming at the top of his lungs and then he was knocked all the way across the room by a kick to the chest.

Sora remembers that was around the time they left the house. After Roxas met Axel and they started getting serious...Dad found out and went crazy. Together they moved out and moved as far away from him as possible. They all got jobs at Destiny Island Inc so they could pay for their home. Kairi came soon after...

Remembering that just makes Sora more angry. Riku was not only calling him disgusting but his brother. He didn't stand for his abusive dad saying it and he won't stand for Riku saying it. Riku can keep his damn opinions to himself.

Sora wipes at his eyes some more. Looking in the mirror to make sure they don't look too puffy before he smiles. It looks right, just as he hears people coming back from lunch. He walks out of the bathroom and sits at his desk. When Leon looks at him, he gives him a smile and mouths 'we'll talk later'.

This seems to have him fooled and he nods before he sits at his desk. He gives a smile to Kairi but he can already see the frown on her face. The concern written plainly so he gets to work so he doesn't have to see how easily Kairi sees through him.

Sora feels that familiar feeling of being stared at and he knows Riku is looking at him. Sora doesn't look up at him. He doesn't return eye contact. He stays focused on work and nothing else.

Sora doesn't want to see those aqua eyes anymore darken in disgust. He hates it.

When it's finally time for him to go home, Sora packs his things up without a word. He's ready to just take a bath or eat a bunch of chocolate or something. Sora isn't going to wait for Leon or Kairi here. He'll just wait for them outside. He starts to head out but he's stopped by his voice.

"Sora." Riku calls him. Sora just turns his head and gives him this smile.

"I know Riku. Someone will pick us up at five. See ya tomorrow." He says with as much cheer as he can. Riku opens his mouth but Sora is quicker. He's out of there before he can say anything else.

"Sora what did he say to you?" Sora turns to face Leon when he walks out of the building with Kairi. His eyebrows are furrowed and he's looking at him with that care again. "You seemed like you wanted to get away from him quickly..."

Sora takes a deep breath. "...Riku knows it was me that was with you. I ended up telling him. He said he wouldn't fire us though...Just not to do it again. Sorry I told him Leon."

"It's alright Sora. I have a feeling he already knew." Leon's eyes narrow.

"Hey Kairi i'm going to talk for Leon for a bit. I'll meet you back at the house." Sora gives Kairi a glance. She seems to think it over before she nods and leaves. "Leon..." Sora finds his cheeks heating up. He needs to talk to him. He's not going to let Riku's words effect him.

"You wanna talk?" Leon raises his eyebrow. He starts to lead him over to a bench to sit out at. "I can drive you home after."

"Thanks...it's about last night and about what you said..." Sora rubs the back of his head when he feels those cool blue eyes staring at him.

"You already have your answer?" Leon doesn't really seemed surprised but he's searching his expression for something.

"Well...sort of. I mean...this is all confusing and...but I liked the kiss." Sora's face explodes with color and if he was looking he would see Leon relax. Sora keeps staring at his hands. "Like I said...I don't know anything about guys...I don't know how it works or what I should do and I get really nervous like I feel like freakingthefuckout-"

"It's alright." Leon says. It's simple and nice. Sora takes a deep breath. "I told you I would teach you everything...if you wanna give it a go."

"So hear me out." Sora takes a deep breath. He's going to say it. He doesn't care how awkward it is. "Could we like...take it slow? I kind of want to kiss you more and see if I still like it- maybe that sounds wrong but-"

"No I get it. You want to see if it wasn't just because of the moment." Sora sighs in relief from Leon's words. The man isn't looking at him with anger, those blue eyes hold understanding and patience. "I'm fine with that. We could go out again when you have your next day off."

"About that..." Sora rubs his arm, the color draining from his face when he remembers Riku's threat. "...How is this going to work? If Riku finds out we went on another date he'll fire us."

"You could come over my house. There's no way someone would spot us there." Leon puts his hands up when Sora looked nervous. "I won't do anything. We could watch a movie. Get to know each other better."

"...Okay." Sora likes the sound of that. Watching movies is something he can do. And that way he doesn't have to worry about anyone seeing him kiss Leon if they're at his house. He just won't tell anyone he's going over Leon's place...except Kairi of course. Sora frowns. This is kind of dangerous though. Leon is putting his job on the line for him...and Sora's not completely sure he even likes him. "But...are you okay with this? I mean...i'm not really sure about my feelings and you could get fired and-"

"That's a risk i'm willing to take. Riku has made some ridiculous rules. I can find another job that doesn't try to control my personal life." Leon leans closer. "Don't worry about me Sora. The question is are you willing to risk your job?"

Sora thinks about it. He thinks of Riku's dark gaze and his words towards him...Sora grips his fist. "Yes I am. Riku's gone too far."

"I agree." Leon has this strange look in his eye as he glances at Sora. "Did he say anything strange to you? After you told him it was you?"

"...He asked if I liked it and things like that. Then he started saying things like..." Sora shakes his head. "That guy just really pisses me off. He called me disgusting."

"Because of us?" Leon's eyes widen before he grits his teeth. "So he's one of those huh? Sora don't let him bother you. He is the one who is disgusting, not you."

Leon's words make him feel better. He can still feel the sinking in his stomach though. Why? Because he thought Riku was starting to be his friend? He should have known better. Riku is his boss. His bat shit crazy with power boss that's disliked him from the start.

Leon's lips go in a tight line when he sees the look on Sora's face. He stands up. "I"ll take you out for ice cream before I take you home."

"Ice cream?" Sora perks up, standing up quickly getting Leon's lips to twitch. "I want chocolate!"

"Alright, my treat."

"Okay-" Sora starts getting excited as they make their way to his bike. Sora blinks before he pouts at Leon. "Wait...since you like paying for me, does that make me the girl?"

"No you're still a man." Leon chuckles at the look of utter confusion on his face. "Your role doesn't change."

"But...But i'm all confused." Sora sighs in defeat.

"Men pay for their women because they want to spoil them. I pay for you because I want to spoil you. You could also pay for me if you wanted to spoil me." Leon gives him this smirk when Sora flushes. "Just do what you want. There's not a special way of doing it."

Sora is still confused. He blinks when Leon gives him this fond look, like he's the most precious thing ever. Sora thinks he's about to kiss him again when he leans in but he stops and glances up. Sora looks up himself and feels that sinking feeling when he sees Riku staring down at them intently.

"Let's go." Leon says and Sora tightens his grip on him as he drives them away.

"He can't fire us for just going out together." Sora mumbles against Leon's shoulder.

"That he can't. Don't worry. He'll just have to get over himself."

Sora nods but he feels like he's going to have some issues tomorrow at Namine's party. Riku is a revengeful spirit and Sora feels like he's going to rip him apart some day. Right now Sora will push Riku and his hurtful words to the side.

That guy isn't his friend. He never was. He won't be close to a guy who calls him disgusting for liking a man...He's being protective of his brother and now he's being protective of himself. He's not even sure if he's going to end up dating Leon but...he's curious. You only live once.

So now he's going to try to enjoy himself with Leon but he knows he's going to get nervous again and make it all awkward. Slowly but surely he'll understand how gay relationships work...or so he hopes. If he has as much luck with the ladies on dates with the guys...

Sora's sure he's going to end up alone.

* * *

"You're home early." Roxas greets him when he comes home around six o clock. He has this smug smile on his face and his eyes are twinkling. "Kairi said you went out with Leon."

"We went to get some ice cream." Sora mumbles, rubbing the back of his head when his brother starts to freak out. "We talked and everything...I told him...what we talked about."

Roxas's eyes light up and he moves closer. "What did he say?"

"He said he was fine with that. Leon's a cool guy."

"That's good Sora. You need a guy like that as your first." Roxas smirks at Sora. "And his sexiness doesn't hurt either."

"Axel is going to get mad at you again." Sora shakes his head at his brother.

"Axel isn't here. He's working late." Roxas replies with this sly smile.

"You're a horrible boyfriend." Sora chuckles when Roxas pouts. "I'll make sure not to follow your example."

"I'm the best boyfriend!" Roxas huffs. "I'm just honest. I'd never cheat on Axel though." Roxas admits with a bit of flush to his cheeks. Sora smiles. He already knows. Roxas wouldn't ever do that to Axel. He loves him too much.

"I know...so I guess a relationship works the same with a girl and guy. You're not suppose to do things with anyone else."

"Of course it's the same. Unless you're in an open relationship or just fuck buddies. But Leon said he wanted to date you right?"

"...Yeah he did." Sora thinks about it to make sure before he nods his head.

"Then the same rules apply unless he says other wise!" Roxas chuckles when his brother looks pale. He wraps an arm around him, hugging him. "You'll get the hang of it. It's not all that different from dating a girl...well actually it's completely different." Sora gives him a look. "But a lot of the concepts are the same! IF you have any questions, feel free to ask me." Roxas gives him this kind smile.

" _You're disgusting."_

Sora returns the smile, not skipping a beat. "I'm good for tonight. What's for dinner anyway?"

"Today was hard at the job so I think i'm just going to order us pizza."

"I'm going to take a bath, tell me when the food is here." Sora gives his brother a tight hug before he moves towards his room.

"Will do."

Once he's in his room and he's safely away from his brother...the smile drops from his face. He feels his throat tighten up and the tears threaten to fall again. He won't cry. Sora just got so upset...when he saw his brother's face, thinking about what Riku had said...thinking about what his father had said...

Leon had cheered him up greatly but now that he's all alone, he can't get Riku's aqua eyes out of his head or how they looked at him.

"What happened?" Sora shouldn't be surprised when he hears that dark voice from his bed. He looks up to see kairi sitting there, her blue eyes dull. "I knew something was wrong as soon as I saw you after lunch. You had been crying."

Kairi is the only one who can see through him so easily. His brother is good at it but not like Kairi. If there's any change in his face, she will pick it up...it may be because of her strange habits of drawing his face and watching him so intently.

"I don't want to talk about it Kairi." Sora speaks quietly as he moves to his dresser to get his clothes out. He really just wants to take a bath and relax.

"Sora." Kairi says, getting up to hug him from behind. Sora tenses in her hold before he melts into it. He closes his eyes tightly, feeling his shoulder start to shake. Before he knows it he's sobbing into the shirt he picked out. Kairi doesn't let him go and she doesn't say anything. It was her voice and the warm of her body that set him off.

Kairi has always known him so well. She always knows what to do to make him crack.

"It's okay Sora." Kairi says softly. "...What did Riku say to you?"

"It w-wasn't just Riku..." Sora sniffles. "He called me disgusting for liking Leon...i-i thought of Roxas and I knew he was calling him disgusting too...just like dad. I hated it. He was looking at m-me like I was something gross Kairi-"

"You're not gross Sora. You're amazing. Roxas isn't gross either." Kairi tightens her grip on him. "You moved away from your dad to get away from that...I don't care if Riku is jealous of Leon, I won't stand for him making you cry." She grinds her teeth.

"There's no way he's jealous Kairi...He really thinks two men liking each other is wrong. He doesn't like me."

"He does like you Sora. I know he likes you. I think he's crazy about you and he's fighting it...and he's super jealous of Leon so he's taking it out on you. I know that's what he's doing but I don't want to see you hurt." Kairi says firmly.

Sora just shakes his head. That's too crazy for him. He'd rather just think Riku hates him. Hes tired of his heart being toyed with. They go from being enemies to friends now back to enemies. He's tired thinking Riku might care for him and it to be ripped away by his cruelty. Sora is keeping his distance.

"I can't believe I left him a book to cheer him up too." Kairi grumbles. Sora's eyes widen and he turns to look at her.

"Kairi! I told you to stop doing that! Riku will surely fire you this time!-"

"I don't think so. If anything I think it may calm him down. This time Kane topped-"

"That's even worse! Riku might get mad." Sora's face gets hot.

"I hope he does. I'm going to draw a book of him being put through some shit. I think i'll enjoy that..." Kairi's rubs her hands together.

"Please don't...i'd rather you not draw me with Riku anymore." Sora averts his gaze. "...Why don't you just draw books of Leon?"

"Is that what you want?" Sora blinks when Kairi gets serious. "Will he make you happy?"

"Huh? Well...I don't know about all that. I'm still deciding on where I stand with him..."

"Then I can't stop drawing books of Riku and you." Kairi's eyes shine. "Because even though he's a jerk now, he might be the one who will give you all the happiness."

"...I doubt that." Sora shakes his head. "I can barely see myself with Leon but with Riku? Forget about it." Those dark aqua eyes flash through his mind. "...I'm going to take a nice bath. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"We have Namine's party tomorrow." Kairi watches Sora stop at the bathroom door. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I want Namine to have a good party. I'll keep my distance from Riku."

Kairi doesn't say anything as he goes into the bathroom and shuts the door. She glares at the wall. "Riku...you idiot...you better say sorry and make this up." Kairi closes her eyes before she walks out of the room. "Or it seems that you will lose him to Leon. I don't know who's side i'm on. But if you can't do that much, you couldn't be the one to make Sora happy."

Kairi shuts herself off in her room, getting to work on the final touches of Namine's present. Despite everything going on, Kairi finds herself smiling thinking about the pale girl.

Love is a good feeling. But it can be sharp and painful like a sword. Right now Riku is using that sword to keep his distance from Sora, hurtling him in the process instead of using it to protect Sora and bring him closer.

It's about time that Sora finds the one that will make him happy. Kairi can't have her ending before his. SO she'll try her hardest and be there to support Sora through the hardships that come before the happy ending.

* * *

Sora blinks, looking from the window to glance at Kairi. She had grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze and a smile that melts his heart. HE returns it and the smile comes naturally to him. He won't let Riku see him upset. He won't give him that satisfaction. It's bad enough he probably saw him cry.

At five sharp a long black limbo came to pick them up. They had a guy open the door for them and bow towards them. Riku has too much money for his own good. Sora's never been in a limo before so this is kind of cool. They even have drinks in here.

You know Sora was half expecting the butler guy was going to say Sora couldn't come, that Riku changed his mind. But it seems that Riku didn't go that far.

"I hope Namine likes my gift." Sora is surprised when he sees Kairi staring down at the wrapped box in her hands. Those blue eyes are bright but glossy. She's nervous.

"I'm sure she will. Namine is like in love with you." Sora chuckles. That girl is as much of his fan as she is of Kairi. "And you said you drew her something right?"

"Yeah..." Kairi smiles and it radiates.

"...it's not one of your weird books is it?" Sora frowns when he realizes he didn't think of that.

"I'm not telling~" She winks. Now Sora is worried.

The limo pulls to the huge mansion, they go around it to a back way in that Sora didn't know existed. With a deep breath, Sora steers himself for what's going to happen next. They both walk into the mansion with a butler on either side of them.

Sora feels his hand twitch when Riku is waiting for them. He's standing with his arms behind his back and his shoulders straight, much like he looks when he's working. Sora doesn't look him in the eyes.

"So where's the birthday girl?" Sora grins, putting his hands on his hips.

"She's in her room, unaware." He can feel Riku's gaze on him but he won't return it. He opens a door and they follow after him.

Sora's eyes widen when he sees that the dinning room has been all decorated with beautiful papers and there's candles on the table. There's a table filled with gifts and there's so many stuffed animals placed in cute places like...there's a teddy bear that's holding a bottle of wine that's dressed like a butler and there's a rabbit curled up against one of the presents...it's insanely cute and cool at the same time.

"Wow!" Sora gasps, walking in quickly, taking it all in.

"This is very pretty. Namine will like it." Kairi smiles. "Sora likes it."

"Yes I made sure to make it to her liking." Kairi smiles to herself when she sees that Riku is watching Sora's face carefully as he takes in all the decorations.

"Well you did a good job." Sora beams at him, only then does he realize he wasn't going to really talk to this guy. He glances away quickly, not catching Riku's lips turn downward.

"Thank you..."

"So I suppose we can put our presents on the table?" Kairi breaks into the tense atmosphere.

"Yes."

Kairi and Sora place their presents on the table. Kairi giving his shoulder a squeeze before she turns towards Riku. "I'm ready to see Namine!"

"It's about time." Riku nods. Sora hates having to follow behind this guy as he slowly leads them up to Namine's room. When Sora knows they're right in front of her room, he takes the lead. He pushes past him with Kairi and opens the door shouting.

"Happy birthday Namine!" Sora shouts, throwing his arms in the air. Namine who had been drawing on her bed jumps, her eyes wide before they shine.

"Sora!" She cheers, getting up, looking like she wants to hug him but she refrains. Her eyes get even brighter when Kairi runs towards her, pulling her in a hug. "Kairi! You've come for my birthday? I didn't know I told you when it was..."

"You didn't. Riku invited us to your party!"

"Brother!" Namine looks at Riku with such happiness that Riku loosens up and smiles.

"Happy birthday." Namine looks like she's about to cry but she holds onto Kairi a bit longer.

"Namine you need to see this." Sora is too excited to see how she will react with the room. Kairi grabs her hand and starts to pull her along, the two girls giggling. It's nice seeing how well they get along.

"Namine is already so happy. I feel as if I didn't do anything else but bring you two that she would be more than satisfied." Sora tenses when he hears Riku talk next to him. There's no one around so he's either talking to himself or to Sora. Sora decides he's talking to himself and doesn't respond.

"Oh my..." Namine gasps, Sora smile when he gets to them, seeing her look at all the decorations with this big smile. "Brother...you really shouldn't have." When she looks back at Riku, he gives her a smile. She squeals " Domo arigatogozaimasu!"

"Doitashimashite." Riku responds.

Sora just looks at the two like they're aliens. That was Japanese wasn't it? He's never heard them actually speak it. Namine sounded really cute and Riku...Sora will ignore that weird clenching of his stomach.

"Lets eat!" Namine smiles at Kairi and then she smiles at Sora. Sora pumps himself up and grins, running over to the two.

"Yes!" Sora jumps getting the two to laugh. Sora's mouth waters when butlers come in with trays of food, placing it in front of them. There's so much food you could feed a village. "Are more people coming?"

"No it's just us." Riku answers quickly.

"You think you have enough food?" Sora teases, about to say something about how Riku's all rich like he usually does but then he realizes he's being nice. He's playing around with him. He goes with it anyway. "I don't know. I might not be full from all this. I might need an extra ham just in case."

"I'm pretty sure you would die if you ate all this food." Riku hums. There was a pause before he responded. "but if you so needed another ham, I could get you another."

"Smug bastard." Sora can't help to grumble. He gets to work on his food, flushing when he sees the two girls are chuckling at him.

"What do you want to do Namine?" Kairi asks as she starts to finish up her food. Those two have been chatting away...while Sora and Riku have been eating in awkward silence. Kairi whispers in her ear, Namine's eyes widen and she drops her fork. She nods her head quickly.

"Let's play a game!" Namine smiles shyly when Sora looks at her.

"What about your presents?" Riku asks.

"I'll open them later!" Namine shakes her head.

"What game are you thinking of?" Sora tilts his head. He frowns when he sees the gleam in both of their eyes.

"We will need some alcohol." Kairi says to a butler and he nods his head, going to retrieve it.

"Namine can't drink." Riku locks eyes with Kairi, his expression firm.

"I'm not drinking brother." Namine gives him a reassuring smile. He relaxes.

"So it's a drinking game?" Sora questions cautiously.

"Well there's a lot of games we want to play!" Namine says, messing with her fingers.

"First we'll start with some drinking games! Lets play drunken artists!" Kairi grins when she gets the alcohol, it's rum. Namine asks for a piece of paper and a timer.

"I've never heard of that one before." Sora leans closer. He's always loved drinking games though.

"It's like pictionary. The time will tell the artist something to draw. Then the person has to draw it to the best of their ability and then show it to the rest of us. Then we have to guess what the person drew. For every 20 seconds that went by before someone figures it out, you have to take a shot."

"This isn't fair. You and Namine are the best at drawing." Sora pouts.

"I'm going to be the timer so you don't have to worry abut me drawing." Namine says with this smile.

"Aw come on Sora, lets see those drawing skills of yours." Kairi winks.

"I at least have to be better at it than Riku." Sora mumbles.

"We'll see about that." Sora glances over at him. Riku's eyes widen when they lock eyes and he stares at Sora intently. At first there was that challenge but now that they're looking at each other...Sora doesn't know what's going on through Riku's head. There's no disgust like there was yesterday though.

"Alright! Sora you go first!" Namine beams as she hands Sora the pad of paper. He breaks his staring contest with Riku to look at her. She leans in close to whisper. "Draw a shark." She whispers.

Sora blinks before he grins. He could do that. Namine is letting him off easy. She starts the timer when Sora starts to draw, making sure no one can see. When he's done he shows it off with pride.

Kairi and Riku stare at the pad of paper for a long time. Riku cracks a smirk.

"What is that suppose to be?"

"I'm not going to tell you! Stop trying to cheat Riku." Sora snaps.

"Is it a bird?" Kairi offers.

"Bird?" Sora gives her a look before looking at the paper. "Does this look like a bird? Birds don't have teeth! Come on Kairi you know what this is! Stop stalling!"

"It's a fish?" Riku tries but he looks too amused. It's pissing Sora off.

"Warmer." Sora grumbles.

"It's a shark!" Kairi says and Sora sighs in relief.

"Yes! How much time was that?" Sora looks at Namine who stopped the timer.

"A minute."

"I have to take three shots. Wow. That's a hard blow." Sora winces when Kairi makes up three shots for him. He takes a deep breath before he chugs all three of them. He feels slightly warm.

"Brother's turn!" Namine smiles, she looks like she's having fun. She moves so she can whisper in his ear. Sora glares at Riku. He hopes he can't draw good. Sora will be pissed if he can. The guy already has looks, and riches. He doesn't have to be talented too.

Sora blinks when he sees Riku's eyebrows furrow as he draws. He erases a lot and there's this growing look of irritation. He takes a deep breath before he shows the pad of paper.

Sora cracks up, pointing at the paper that looks like a bunch of squiggly lines and a lopsided person. "Well we know where all the drawing talent went, not to Riku that's for sure!"

"Shut up Sora. You can't draw either." Riku snaps but his cheeks have gained some color. "Just guess what it is!"

"Um...someone with a bad hair day?" Sora muses. "Or a can of spray paint?"

"Closer with the bad hair day." Riku mumbles.

"Is it a person?" Kairi questions. She's having trouble making sense of Riku's drawing.

"This is a person but it's not about the person."

"uhhh." Sora just takes a guess after a while. "Is it someone blow dying their hair?"

"Hai!" Riku got all excited when he got it. He blinks and settles down. "Yes." He look at Namine who is holding in her laughter. Riku flushes. "How much time was that?"

"Two minutes. You have to take six shots."

"Damn!" Sora whistles as Kairi makes it up. Riku takes it all like a champ before he looks at his sister.

"I don't want to get drunk on your birthday." Is all he says. With the slight flush in his cheeks he must be tipsy.

"What so you quit?" Sora gives him this look.

"No I don't quit. I'm just not drinking anymore." Riku gives him a look back. It's Kairi's turn next and of course when she draws they get it right away. She doesn't even take one shot! Namine tells Sora to draw a turtle. After laughs at his expense for his drawing, Sora ends up taking three more shots. Sora's face feels hot and he can see Kairi's lips turn in a smile.

"I think it's time to move to the next game." Kairi looks at Namine who nods her head quickly, smiling.

"Right! Let's move on to truth or dare."

"Truth or dare? Namine that game is for children." Riku says disapprovingly. Namine frowns and opens her mouth-

"What you scareeeed Riku? Are you a chicken again?" Sora starts to make those chicken noises, getting Riku's eyebrow to twitch.

"I'm not a chicken! I can play the game just fine." Riku grumbles. Sora gives him this drunken smirk that's more like a lopsided smile.

Kairi smirks. They have them right were they want them.

"Okay Sora, truth or dare?" Namine asks, her eyes gleaming secretly. Sora thinks it over. He wants to show Riku he isn't no chicken himself so he beams.

"Dare me sucker!"

"I dare you to...dance for us." Namine's face gets Red when her brother looks at her. "Sexily."

"What?!" Riku's eyes widen.

"Sexy dancing huh?" Sora thinks for a minute before he stands up. "Don't look away Namine. I'm going to dance the shit out of sexy."Sora doesn't know what he's doing but it feels good. He wiggles his hips around, taking off his shirt to throw it around like a cow boy. When he stands on the table and starts hip thrusting is when Riku says something.

"W-What the hell are you doing? You look like you're having a seizure. That's not sexy at all!" Riku yells.

"You jelly bro?" Sora gives him a challenging look as he rubs down his body. He sees those aqua eyes follow his hands before he shakes his head.

"Jelly? Speak normally! And get your dirty feet off my table!" Riku grabs Sora and pulls him down. He ends up tripping over himself and rolling around the floor, cursing Riku.

"That was good Sora. I enjoyed it." Namine flushes when her brother gives her a look. "Now it's your turn."

"Ha! It's my turn!" Sora smirks as he gets up and points at Riku. "Truth or dare!"

Riku narrows his eyes. He seems to think it over before he straightens himself out. "Dare." He says coolly.

Sora laughs evilly. "Yesss. I dare you to go to go outside and yell 'I'm Riku and I'm a butt face!' as loud as you can and as proudly as you can!"

"I'm not doing that." Riku growls.

"Oh what's wrong? Someone a chicken. I knew you were a chicken. You wimp-"

Riku snarls but he gets up and marches out. Sora chuckling as they all follow him. Sora feels deep satisfaction when Riku starts to mumble. 'i'm riku and im a butt face.'

"Louder and prouder!" Sora cheers.

"I'm riku and i'm a butt face."

"You can be louder than that-"

"I'M RIKU AND I'M A BUTT FACE!" He roars in his anger. Sora cheers, laughing as he claps his hands.

"Yeah you are!" Riku sends him such a dark glare that Sora feels himself flinch. "W-Well it's your turn."

"Truth or dare?" Riku sneers as he jabs Sora in the chest. Sora frowns. He should have expected he would have came for him.

"Dare." Sora doesn't back down.

"I dare you to call Leon and tell him that you don't like him." Riku says. Sora's eyes widen before his eyes narrow. He was dared to do it. Sora gives him this look as he calls Leon on his phone. Riku smirks when Leon answers with a 'hello Sora'.

"Leon I don't like you no more!" Sora slurs. There's a pause on the other line.

"Sora are you drunk?"

"No!...maybe a little."

"Say that too me when you're not drunk." Leon hangs up. Riku looks too pleased.

"I did it." Sora grumbles.

"Then it's your turn."

Sora decides to turn on Kairi. "Truth or dare?"

"Hmm...Truth." Kairi smiles insolently. Sora seems to think about what to ask her.

"Did you do stuff with that Tidus guy?" Sora frowns. He remembers being highly upset a couple of year ago when he thought Kairi had gotten a boyfriend.

"Tidus? No. the most I did with him was kiss. He didn't even date." She smiles when Sora looks relieved. Riku's eyebrows furrow as he glances between the two. Kairi smirks. "Sora, truth or dare."

"Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss Riku." Kairi says it with a straight face. Namine's eyes widen and she looks at Kairi with her mouth wide open. Riku looks shocked himself before his whole face contorts.

"I'm not kissing him." Riku growls at Kairi. "What's wrong with you? Daring him to do such a thing. The mere thought of it makes me sick. It's disgusting." He starts to go on a rant.

Sora feels that anger that he's been holding in start to burn like a wildfire through his veins. Kairi will hear it from him later for daring such a thing but...he was dared. Filled with bitterness, Sora grabs Riku by the shirt roughly and kisses him. Riku is so shocked he gasps, Sora shoving his tongue down his throat when he gets the chance. It's not a sweet kiss. It's filled with aggression and anger.

Sora pulls away and smirks at Riku when he looks so startled. "You're right. That was disgusting."

Riku's whole face gets red from his rage. He shoves Sora away, pushing him so roughly that Sora falls on his but. Riku wipes his mouth roughly. Riku is shaking as he stares down at Sora, his aqua eyes so dark. Sora just stare back at him blankly.

Riku clenches his fist before he marches away, going into one of his many bathrooms and slamming the door behind him.

"Sora..." Kairi's voice is filled with remorse. Sora glances at her before he stands up, a bit wobbly.

"Why'd you go and have to dare something like that? I have to say, it was satisfying seeing that look on his face." Sora smirks. He frowns when he sees how Namine is rubbing her arm. "I'm sorry." Sora slurs.

"No it's okay." Namine gives Sora a gentle smile before she look at Kairi. "...That kind of thing...Riku is very against it."

"Yeah he is...because he likes it." Kairi says, locking eyes with Namine. Namine doesn't seem surprised and she smiles to herself.

"So you can see it too?" She whispers. "...Again I wish brother could be free. But he's forgotten...and I don't know how to help him."

"Sora." Kairi says and they exchange a look. Sora's not sure what goes through their eyes but right now he doesn't care.

"Yes...Sora." Namine smiles at Sora. "Please don't hate my brother. He'll come around...hopefully. Would you like some cake?"

"Yes!"Sora cheers up at the thought of something sweet to get the taste of Riku out of his mouth...and he'd also like to forget how warm it felt to kiss him. His lips were softer than Leon's somehow- it's not like he enjoyed it. Sora just kissed him to get back at him. There's nothing weird about that...

Sora really wants that cake about now.

* * *

"That dumb ass." Riku growls to himself as he shuts himself in the bathroom and moves to the sink to wash his mouth out. "Kissing me like that, shoving his tongue down my throat..." Riku trails off, staring at the water running. He licks his lips, remembering the feeling of him. "...Disgusting."

The word doesn't sound right coming from his lips. It's a sad lie. Riku doesn't want to look at himself in the mirror because he can feel the slight flush of his cheeks. He turns off the water, covering his eyes with his hand.

Why did Sora have to go and do that? The flush leaves him when he thinks of Sora's smirk after it and his words' that was disgusting'. Something twists in him and he feels himself grip his fist till his knuckles are white.

Did he just say that to get back at him? Or did he really find kissing him disgusting- Riku shakes his head. Why does that matter? Riku scowls, trying to channel his anger but the more he thinks about it, the more his stomach starts to twist.

He's angry but there's a part of him that feels like...he had it coming. His heart hasn't slowed down. He didn't think Sora would do something so bold. Riku touches his lips, his aqua eyes lowering.

He can't help to remember how he had made Sora cry yesterday, how those blue eyes seem to lose light and how he wouldn't look at Riku. He despised the feeling he felt. The feeling of guilt making him sick to his stomach.

Even to Riku, his words were a bit harsh. Riku doesn't think Sora is disgusting...he just got so angry thinking that Sora likes Leon and thinking about them kissing that he...and then the feelings starting spiraling out of control. He was angry that Sora would like Leon...and angry at himself that it would bother him.

Because he likes Sora. He likes that man. He wants him. He wants to keep Sora away from Leon but it seems his actions only made Sora dislike him. Despite his threat, Sora left on Leon's motorcycle...

Riku wants to throw something. What is he thinking about? What is he considering? He needs to throw these strange desires to the side. He can't be with Sora. It should be obvious so why is he feeling this way?

Riku stares at himself in the mirror. His aqua eyes look so empty. He could keep pushing Sora. Soon he'll probably push him over the edge and Riku will fire him. Then he won't have to see him again.

It would be easy to forget this ever happened. He'll finish his work here and then he'll go back to japan, find himself a suitable wife, have children...

Riku sighs. He can feel his muscles tightening up in defiance. He...He doesn't want that. He doesn't want to go to that place and not see Sora there with that goofy smile or that fire of challage in his eyes. He doesn't want to go back to that place that either has people who hate him or kiss his ass. He wants to have these conversations with Sora and he wants Sora to get him to do something he thinks is childish...yet he always has a fun time.

He wants to see Sora smile at him, rather than glare at him or ignore him. He doesn't want Sora to end up with Leon. And he wants...

He wants to feel Sora's lips against his own again.

Maybe it's the alcohol or maybe it's because Sora's kiss set his stomach aflame with lust that Riku finds himself rushing out of the room to find that man that is slowly breaking down his walls and destroying everything that he was ever taught.

Just as he's getting to the dinning room, he stops himself. Riku bites his lip. What is he thinking? He can't-

"Sora i'm sorry about daring you to do that." Riku hears Kairi's voice. He peeks around the corner seeing Sora is eating some cake with his sister and Kairi.

"It's fine." Sora says with a mouth full of cake. Riku wrinkles his nose. This is the guy he likes?

"I kind of ruined the game. Riku still hasn't come out of the bathroom." Kairi looks at Namine who is looking down at her cake.

"I don't care. I hope he stays in there. They're big enough he could just live there." Sora slurs. Riku glares and he feels like coming out-

"How about I change my dare to a truth...if you still want to play." Kairi says cautiously.

"I guess...I haven't down a truth yet."

"Okay...how do you really feel about Riku?" Kairi asks. Riku tenses and keeps himself from coming out like he was going to.

"He's a butt face." Sora mumbles getting Riku's eyebrow to twitch. "Hes' really mean. Like...I thought we were kind of friends but then he says things like I'm gross. He looked at me all mean. He called me disgusting just like my father called Roxas disgusting...my brother isn't disgusting...i'm not disgusting...but you know that kind of hurts. My chest gets tight thinking about it. SO...I think Riku is really mean. I'd wish he would just make up his mind. Does he hate me or like me? Gosh I just don't know." Sora lays his head against the desk.

Riku feels his own chest tightening at his words. They were all slurred and some a bit whiny but it hit something in him. He has caused him pain. Riku knows he's been back and forth with Sora. It must be confusing...but Riku never thought that Sora saw him as a friend...When had he ever had a friend? A real one?

"I don't think you're disgusting." Riku finds himself saying, not able to stop himself. The two girls who were looking at Sora with sympathy, jump from Riku just coming out of no where. Namine's eyes light up.

"Ya don't?" Sora turns his head to look at Riku, those blue eyes glossy but he's there.

"No. You are my friend." Riku states firmly. As firmly as he can with how his brain feels like fuzz. It's been awhile since he's had anything to drink.

"We're pals?" Sora's eyes widen before they get watery. "Do you really not think i'm disgusting? Because that really hurt."

"I know." Riku frowns when he sees Namine and Kairi staring at him intently. "Sora lets go to the guest room to talk." It's the only place he knows that's close that he can shut the door so he doesn't have those two listening in.

"Okay but i'm bringing cake." Sora mumbles as he grabs more cake, with his bare hands, puts it on the plate before following Riku out of the room and into the guest room. He can see that Namine and Kairi have started to follow them but he's quick to shut the door so they won't.

Riku takes a deep breath, trying to get his thoughts together. He leans his hot forehead against the door. "Sora...forgive me for what I said. I don't think you're disgusting. It shocked me to see that you like men...that you like Leon...I don't know how I feel about homosexuality but I know I don't think you're disgusting. I don't want to drive you away anymore." Riku closes his eyes. "...It hurts seeing you with him."

"Why does it hurt?" Sora moves closer, touching Riku's face so he's looking at him. Riku frowns when he feels icing on his face because Sora's hand was covered in cake. He decides not to focus on that but Focus on those blue eyes that are looking at him. And only him.

"I'm confused." Riku averts his gaze. "...I've seen some strange drawings..." Riku gets warm just thinking about the books he keeps finding that Kairi drew. "And I couldn't get you out of my head...I've had trouble keeping my thoughts clean.." Riku looks at Sora who has his eyebrows furrowed. He wonders if he's too drunk to follow all this. "Sora...I like you." Riku swallows down the lump in his throat. "I really like you."

"You like me?" Sora's eyes widen and he ends up dropping the cake on his shirt. It clings to him before hitting the ground. Sora groans. "Why you too? Why do you...like me? I'm pretty sure you hate me Riku."

"I don't hate you." Riku shakes his head but he feels a bit dizzy after he does so. "I don't know why I like you...it's just you Sora. You've been on my mind from the start and then it just got weirder and now...I get crazy just thinking about you with someone else." Riku licks his lips. "And I really...really liked the kiss."

Riku grabs Sora and pulls him in, kissing him on the lips. He taste like vanilla but Riku doesn't mind. It's sweet. Riku groans when Sora kisses him back, a bit hesitantly but he does. Riku feels that fire in his stomach and everything is right with the world when he feels those lips on his.

"Was that disgusting?" Riku pulls back, frowning. He feels nervous when Sora blinks a couple of times before he shakes his head slowly.

"Tis wasn't disgusting." Sora mumbles, his cheeks getting flushed before he wraps his arms around Riku's waist and kisses him again. This time it's not shy or uncertain. The kiss is rough and Riku knows he's taking the kiss over in a needy way. Riku turns them around so he can push Sora down on the bed. He hovers over him, pinning him against the mattress as he continues to lavish him with kisses.

The soft pants from Sora make him feel hot in more ways than one.

Riku pulls away, feeling his shirt stick to Sora's because of the icing...this is getting to be a mess. "Sora can I take off your shirt?"

"I can take off my own shirt." Sora mumbles as he sits up so he can take off his shirt. His head gets stuck so Riku has to help him. Sora flops down on the bed with a content smile. "That's better..."

"Yeah..." Riku's eyes wander down Sora's smooth, tan skin. He's not muscular, nor is his chest wide or his shoulders board. He's not feminine either. A mix in between, with a hint of muscle that shows he's in shape. His hips are narrow with a little chub on his lower stomach. Barely any. This body shouldn't turn him on. There's no breasts...

But Riku can feel how his body has gotten warmer. His throat has gone dry at looking at Sora's pink erect nipples from the cold.

"Stop staring." Sora pushes Riku on the chest, he can feel him smear more icing on his shirt. His hand is still covered. "Why am I the only one with my shirt off?"

Riku feels like he should leave. This is going in a direction he wasn't willing to take. Riku takes off his shirt and throws it to the side. Riku's eyes widen when Sora grabs his hair and pulls him down so he can kiss him again. The older man groans from feeling his warm mouth and feeling Sora's bare chest against his own.

"It's not bad." Sora pulls away, licking his lips. "I guess I really am gay!" Sora giggles, closing his eyes.

"Do you like Leon's kiss more?" Riku asks, feeling that fire starting in his chest. Sora's eyebrows furrow before he opens his eyes. Those royal blue have him frozen in place.

"I'm not sure. I like this though." Sora hums in thought. "But...this just means i'm not just gay for Leon...I feel like you're going to go back to being mean to me."

"I don't want to be mean to you." Riku lays his forehead against Sora's. His long hair brushing against Sora's cheeks. He then moves down to nip at Sora's exposed neck...he saw this in one of those books and he's been with a few women to know that this area is sensitive. Sora turns his head to the side with a satisfied hum.

Riku spreads his fingers against Sora's chest, slowly dragging his hand down so he can feel him with his palm. Everything is warm about him. Riku continues to kiss at Sora's neck, sucking and biting. Sora's moans are reward enough-

Riku blinks when instead of a moan he gets a loud snore. He pulls away to see that Sora's eyes are closed and his mouth is open. He had fallen asleep. Riku's eyes lower. How could he fall asleep during this kind of mood? Riku is all hot and bothered and here Sora is, asleep...

Changeling him once again. Sora isn't one to go along with Riku. He's always going against his plans. Even when he doesn't mean to.

Riku finds himself brushing his fingers lightly against Sora's cheek. He stirs before settling back down. _Cute._..Riku pulls Sora up on the bed so he can lay his head down on the pillow. Sora snorts and turns to face towards him but he doesn't wake up.

Filled with a feeling he doesn't understand, he pulls Sora close, pressing his head into his chest. He takes a deep breath of his scent, and he sighs when he gets his fingers tangled up in the hair on the back of Sora's head. He's soft and his smell is comforting.

Riku's heart is beating a mile a minute. It feels like his heart could just come out of his chest. His cheeks flush and he tightens his grip on Sora. It's scary. Feeling like this. He's so happy about just holding him.

Riku loves the feeling of being draped over Sora, as if his body could protect him and keep him close. The alcohol is making him honest with himself. In this moment he doesn't feel empty. He feels too full.

Riku's eyes slip shut, forgetting everything and just living in this moment. He's far gone when the door creaks open and the two girls see something that sober Riku would never want anyone to see.

* * *

Sora stirs with a groan. He's wrapped up tightly in his blanket and his head feels a bit stuffy. Sora's opens his eyes and sits up, rubbing his face to try to wake himself up. He takes a deep breath through his nose as he looks around- he freezes.

He's not in his room. He doesn't know where he is and he doesn't have a shirt...and there's cake all over the bed. Sora looks beside him but there's no one next to him...there is an indent where someone else was laying.

How did he get here...how- Sora's eyes widen when he starts to remember. He's at Riku's place for Namine's party. Last night he got drunk and...Sora's face explodes with heat when he remembers he kissed Riku. Not only that, but Riku is the one who brought him here...and Sora thinks they kissed some more. He can't remember everything but he's sure Riku told him he liked him...and he was saying all these sweet things.

Sora puts a hand over his heart that's beating faster. This is horrible. He also likes Riku? He likes to kiss him and...So it's really not just Leon. He really does like men. Why does he have to have a thing for Riku too? Maybe it was just because he was drunk? But then why does he feel like this just thinking about last night.

" _I don't want to be mean to you." "We're friends."_

...Riku was very kind. Sora can remember the way he embraced him and the way he felt. What should he say to Riku? Should he not bring it up? Sora gets up, his nose wrinkling when he sees his shirt on the floor all messy and stuck to the floor. He decides not to mess with that just yet and walks out of the room.

He glances around, there's no one around. Sora frowns when he thinks of Kairi and Namine...where are they? He hopes they don't know about the weird things they did last night. Knowing Kairi she does. Sora is about to go upstairs to look for everyone when he hears someone talking to his left. He follows the voice and finds himself smiling when he sees it's Kairi and Namine...they're talking to each other, their eyes bright while they eat some pancakes.

Sora tenses when he spots Riku sitting at the table as well. Those aqua eyes lock onto his before he looks away. Sora had done the same so he's not offended. Oh geez heart calm down.

"Good morning Sora!" Kairi cheers, waving at him as he sits next to her. "I didn't know we were staying the night here but Namine let me borrow some of her clothes."

"Yeah i'm sorry about that Namine...I think I passed out pretty early in your party." Sora frowns, rubbing the back of his head.

"No it's fine! I had a lot of fun." Namine's smile is gentle. The two girls keep talking amongst themselves. Sora and Riku eat in silence. It's really awkward. Sora cant' even look at him.

"I liked the gift you got me Sora." Sora blinks, looking over at Namine who is beaming at him. "I'll put it too good use!"

"Yeah I wasn't sure what to get you, so I just got you a sketch pad." Sora grins sheepishly but Namine looks more than happy. "What did Kairi end up getting you anyway?"

"Just one of her drawings." Namine's face gets slightly flushed. Everyone jumps when Riku drops his fork and it clanks against his plate.

"A drawing?" Riku swallows. Sora winces. Oh yeah. He knows about Kairi's strange drawing habits.

"Yes. It was beautiful." Namine averts his gaze. Kairi just stares at Riku blankly when he gives her a look.

"Can I see it?"

"No. It's private Brother." Namine shakes her head. Riku looks like he wants to protest but instead he just slowly chews his food, staring Kairi down. It's gotten awkward again.

"Well we should probably head back home. Everyone is probably wondering where we are." Kairi says,giving a glance to Namine. She nods her head.

"Yes. Thank you both for coming. This has been the best birthday ever!" Namine giggles and Sora feels his heart melt. She's too sweet. Kairi gives her a big hug. Sora is surprised when Namine hugs him. Then the two girls walk out of the room and Sora goes to follow them.

"Sora." Sora tenses. He steers himself before he turns around to face Riku who is staring at him. Riku averts his gaze for a moment before those aqua eyes burn with a fire. "Last night I was speaking drunken nonsense. Forget what happened and don't tell anyone."

Sora feels that sinking of his stomach but at the same time...he expected this. "Yeah I get it." Sora moves to leave.

"Sora." Sora turns to look at him again. Riku's eyebrows are furrowed. He bites his lip. "I'll see you at work Monday..." He turns and starts to walk away. "...I can say at least I think of you as my friend." And then he's gone.

Sora stares after him with wide eyes. He wasn't expecting that. He thought Riku would just be like 'I hate you' again. But it seems not everything last night was 'drunken nonsense.' Sora remembers he had apologized for calling him Disgusting...he said he didn't think he was disgusting. Riku says their friends...even though there's a part of him that is angry Riku would just go against most of what he said last night...

For the most part Sora is relieved. If Riku wanted to act like what happened last night didn't happen...Sora will do just that.

* * *

 **Thank you for the support! till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sora is surprised that Kairi doesn't ask him about what happened between him and Riku at Namine's party. She hasn't brought it up. Not once. She hasn't said anything about Leon either. It doesn't bother Sora, it's just strange.

Sora hasn't told anyone about what he's done with Riku. Not a soul. A part of him feels guilty for some reason...and he's sure it's because of Leon. But they aren't dating and as Riku put it, it was just drunken nonsense.

"Good morning Sora." Sora snaps out of his thoughts, looking up to see Leon standing in front of his desk. He raises his eyebrow. "Do you have something to tell me?"

"S-Something to tell you?" Sora's eyes get wide. Crap! Does Leon know? Is he angry? "What are you t-talking about?"

"As I expected. You don't remember." Leon sighs but he's watching Sora carefully. "You called me drunk Saturday and said you didn't like me anymore."

"Oh." Sora gets red remembering that. "Sorry about that Leon. Riku dared me to do it. I was over at his place for Namine's party."

"Of course it had something to do with Riku." Leon shakes his head, something close to a scowl on his face. "...Are we still on for the next time you have off?"

"Yeah." Sora smiles at Leon. His shoulders relax and he returns the smile. After what happened with Riku, Sora is pretty sure he's gay. With the way Leon is looking at him and how handsome he is...Sora defiantly knows it. "You look...good today Leon." Sora tries. He blushes when Leon smirks at him.

"What? Not pretty?"

"I mean-" Sora started, getting all flustered but when Leon chuckles, he knows he's messing with him. "Yes, that too. You're beautiful."

"Oh I went a step up?" Leon grins, reaching over to ruffle his hair. "You don't have to try so hard. It will come naturally after awhile."

"I don't know..." Sora mumbles. Leon takes his hand off of his head when Riku comes into the office. He must have saw it because his face scrunches up.

"Get back to your seat Leon." Riku growls. Leon gives him this look but he listens.

"Good morning Riku." Sora decides he's going to try to be the civil one. Riku glances at him, seeming surprised for just a moment before he nods at him. That scowl leaves his expression.

"Good morning Sora." Riku averts his gaze. "My sister was very happy. She had fun."

"Yeah. It was a lot of fun." Sora will admit that. Riku glances at the smile on Sora's face and his lips twitch.

"...Yeah it was fun." Riku's face falls and he shakes his head. "Get to work Sora." He says before he goes into his office.

It seems like they are back to being sort of friends. Sora glances over at Kairi but she's not looking at him. She's working hard on something at her desk. It's making Sora uncomfortable but instead of pushing her about it, he focuses on his job.

Nicely enough, the day is able to go by without too much excitement. During lunch Leon talked to him about what kind of movies he wanted to watch and Sora began to tell him of all the snacks foods he loves to eat. Kairi once again was silent but when Sora asked her what was up, she just smiled at him...her eyes were agleam. Riku barely came out of his office so he wasn't really getting on Leon or making it awkward for Sora.

Sora finishes up his work early. "Kairi I'm ready to head out."

"I"m going to work a bit later. You can go on without me." Kairi doesn't look up from her desk. "Get Leon to take you home."

"I don't want to bother him, I'll just wait for you-"

"It's not a bother. Your place is on the way to my place anyway." Leon comes up behind him, getting Sora to jump.

"Oh well thanks. I guess I'll see you later Kairi?" Sora glances back at her and she only offers him a nod. What is with that girl? He has a bad feeling in the bit of his stomach.

As Sora is heading out with Leon, he feels that intense staring and when he looks over...Riku is staring at him from his office. 'He's jealous' Kairi's voice sounds in his head. Sora rolls his eyes, well according to Riku that was all drunken nonsense.

"I'm starting to think that Riku might have a thing for you." Leon says once they get on his motorcycle. They take off with Sora having a firm grip around his chest.

"Why would you think that?" Sora stiffens, memories of Riku's lips against his own resurfacing.

"I've noticed awhile back that he looks at you a lot. Also, only till he found out I was going on a date with you did he start acting all hostile." Leon's voice gets lower. "There's something just not right about him. A darkness that makes me uneasy."

Sora frowns. "Riku isn't that bad. Yeah he's a dick but..." Sora blinks. Why is he defending him? "I think you might be right. He does act strange towards me." Like saying he likes Sora only to take it back the next day. Or calling him disgusting but then saying sorry for it and saying they're friends.

"If he does anything that makes you uncomfortable tell me. Just because he's the boss doesn't mean he can get away with whatever he pleases. I looked up if not allowing coworkers to date is really policy...and it's not. That is his own rule. I feel as though he made it up just to have some way to control. Those kind of men can be dangerous."

"I don't think he's dangerous...just too much up his own ass hole." Sora tightens his grip on Leon. He could hear the concern his voice. "You don't have to worry. I wouldn't let that guy do anything like what you're thinking."

"I know. I just worry. I've seen men like him in the past." Leon's voice trails off. Sora doesn't press into it. Leon is just a cautious guy. Anyone would be after the things he's seen.

When they get in front of Sora's house, he feels like he should do something. So he steers himself before he leans in and gives Leon a peck on the lips. He tries to run off, his face red but Leon catches his wrist and pulls him in for a deeper kiss.

This time it's not a shock. He opens his mouth and lets Leon caress his tongue. It's so wet and hot, he feels Leon snake his arms around his waist. Sora pulls away to catch his breath. Their noses are almost touching.

"Thanks for taking me home." Sora smiles.

"My pleasure." Leon licks his lips, giving him this smirk of a smile. It makes Sora warm.

 _'Sora'_ Sora's face gets red when he remembers how Riku had said his name, how he moaned when they had kissed.

"Uh I'll see you tomorrow!" Sora waves quickly before he runs into his house. Leon watches him go with this fond look before he drives off.

Why the hell did Sora have to think about that after kissing Leon? Geez that's messed up! Like Sora said...he's going to end up alone.

* * *

Riku holds his head in his hands, his knee bouncing in his anxiousness. He feels restless. Seeing Sora hugging on Leon as he drives away with him...envy has lit him up. He can't deny that anymore. As much as he wishes he could just blame it on the alcohol, last night opened himself up and made him realize these feelings he was keeping in the dark.

He gets it. Riku likes Sora. He wants that man. He turns him on like a woman should. Riku doesn't like seeing him with Leon. Right now he's seething with anger. He'd like to just get rid of Leon, make it so he'd never see Sora again...then he wouldn't have to worry about what those two are doing and how Sora feels about him.

Riku knows that's crazy. There's no alcohol in his system either. He has no choice but to except it. He can accept it but that doesn't mean he...he can't follow these strange feelings.

Riku can't have a man as his wife. He can't be with a man or he will bring shame to his family. Even though he spilled all his feelings out to Sora last night...he covered it up by saying it was because of the alcohol. He will ignore how Sora's dropping expression made him feel.

Riku will take out his frustration on some woman he will find to bed. Maybe if he sleeps with a woman, it will set his mind straight. There's a darker part that whispers to him 'or maybe if you have sex with Sora, you can get it out of your system.'

Riku hates how he gets hot. That does sound appealing. Maybe if he just gets this lust out of his system for Sora he can move on. It may just be the novelty of Sora being somewhat of a forbidden fruit to him. His family wouldn't have to know about his fling with Sora and then he can move on like he's meant to-

"I'm done." Riku jumps out of his thoughts, his eyes widening when he sees Kairi is standing in front of his desk.

She just placed a book in front of him...Riku's face contorts with shock. Kairi just...put one of _those_ books on his desk. He knows what it is. "I'll see you tomorrow Riku..."Her smile is crooked. "Take care. You're not going to like this book and it's the last one I will draw of you." She says sweetly before she walks away.

Riku stares after her, his heart beating too fast. Does she know he's been reading her books? The way she was smirking at him...she knows! Then she has to know of his feelings towards Sora. Riku feels himself swallow as he looks at the book. He should just throw it away and fire Kairi for drawing such things. She's the reason his thoughts have become unbearable.

Yet...Riku is curious. Usually she would just put it In her desk...what made this one so important that she would put it on his desk? Riku will have to black mail her. He's sure Kairi hasn't' told Sora or anyone of these books. He'll tell her to keep her mouth shut about his feelings towards Sora or he'll expose what she's been doing.

Riku nods to himself. He gets to work on filing papers but every time he looks at his desk he can't help to look at that book. It's tempting him. Calling him to open it. These books usually have deliciously sinful pictures Of Sora. With these books, Riku has seen his naked body and seen his pleasured face...they are so sinful. So wrong...so...

Riku thinks of Sora beneath him, with his shirt off, his face flushed from the alcohol. He thinks how it felt to kiss him and the moans he gave off...Riku's pants have become tight.

Riku finds himself grabbing the book quickly. He's filled with desire and he just wants to read one of Kairi's books of them being together. He wants to see Sora's lust producing body again.

Riku calms down when it seems this story is going to be of him and Sora. He gets comfortable in his chair, looking around to make sure no one is here before he lets himself get pulled into the story.

* * *

" _I can't get that stupid guy out of my head." Ku growls as he looks at himself in the mirror. He frowns when he sees the flush to his cheeks. "What is wrong with me? He's a man. It's wrong. If my family knew..." Ku scoffs at just the thought of it._

 _Ku leaves to go to pay for a prostitute, a young woman who still has her beauty. He paid a good price for her. As he thrusts into her, he closes his eyes trying to keep thoughts Kane free...but it doesn't work. Soon that's all he's thinking about and he ends up cumming thinking of Kane's face. He even said his name._

 _Ku, being depressed that sleeping with a woman didn't help to change these strange feelings, starts to drink for a few days and he thinks his options over. He decides that nothing but the real thing will do. He can't get rid of these desires till he has Kane. Then he can move on and forget about him._

" _Ku, you called me?" Kane comes into Ku's room, closing the door behind him. He raises his eyebrow at the bags under his eyes. "What's wrong? You have bags under your eyes...I haven't seen you in awhile." Kane moves closer, touching Ku's face in concern. The gentleness makes him snap and he kisses Kane._

 _Kane moans into the kiss. The scenes come quickly of Ku pounding into Kane, Kane moaning his name and Ku gritting his teeth from the pleasure. When he finishes inside of Kane, Ku gets up quickly._

" _What's wrong? I wanna cuddle." Kane mumbles tiredly._

" _Get out." Kane's eyes widen when Ku looks at him. "I've gotten what I wanted. I fucked you so now I can move on." Ku says with this grin but it looks strained. Its' all lies and he knows it. Ku's face falls when he sees how Kane's eyes get watery. Kane gets up and slaps Ku across the face._

" _I was stupid for ever thinking you liked me." Kane says tearfully before he leaves. Ku stands there for a long time just rubbing his face._

 _Time goes by and it's been a long time since Ku saw Kane. Despite having him completely...he still thinks about him. All the time. Not just dirty thoughts...but he finds himself thinking about his smile and the times they spent together. And when he starts looking at Women...trying to find someone who could be his wife...all he can think about is that they're not Kane._

 _Ku steers himself as he decides to go to Kane's house. He's going to apologize for what he did and he's going to come clean about his feelings. He doesn't want Kane to hate him. He wants him to understand where he's coming from and...He just wants to be close to Kane again._

" _Oh." Kane opens the door, frowning when he sees ku. "Ku...it's been a long time."_

" _That it has. I'm sorry I haven't gotten in contact with you...there's something I need to talk to you about." Ku's heart is beating a mile a minute. This is it. He's going to come clean about his feelings-_

" _Kane who is at the door?" Ku's heart sinks when Squall appears, wrapping his arm around Kane's waist._

" _It's Ku." Kane smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes._

" _Ku...I haven't seen you in forever." Squall gives him this smug smile. "Why don't you come in?"_

 _Ku does even though he has a bad feeling. He looks around at all the pictures of Kane and Squall...everything freezing when he notices the ring on their fingers. "...You two are married?"_

" _Yeah. We got married a month ago." Squall kisses the side of Kane's head. "We haven't seen you in a couple of years...things change."_

" _Oh." Ku feels something in him shatter as Kane sits in Squalls lap and they begin to tell them all the stuff they've been doing and all the things they are planning to do._

 _Ku was too late. Kane has been stolen by Squall...and by the way he's smiling at him and looking at him...he's happy._

 _Ku ends up leaving with Kane not giving him a second glance. Ku walks away slowly, his face blank. His walking slows down till he just falls to his knees...tears falling down his checks._

 _Time goes by and now Ku is an old man. He's sitting in a chair, looking at pictures of Kane and him together. Tears fall down his face as he touches Kane's smile._

" _I married a woman and gave my family children. I kept their honor." Ku's tears keep falling. "but I regret all of it. I lost you in the process...this life is hell. My wife only wanted me for my money...it's so lonely..." Ku keeps stroking Kane's face as if he could really touch him. Those eyes are filled with yearning._

" _I regret everything Kane."_

* * *

Riku drops the book when he's finished. He stares at it with his throat feeling tight. How did she know?...How did she know what he was thinking? What his strategies were to amend this problem? She wrote them out just as Riku would try them and...they all failed. Miserably. Riku felt ill when it got to the part with Kane being married to Squall...and then it got to him being old and alone.

Riku doesn't want that. He doesn't.

Riku is startled when a drop of something hits his lap. He touches his cheek to feel how wet it is and only then does he realize that he's crying.

Riku tries to rub his eyes, to hide this weakness away. He hates it when he sobs. How did Kairi know? About his family? About his feelings? She wrote this book like she was writing his life...and she ripped it apart right before his eyes.

And this is the last book. She had said so. It's like she's sealing his fate. Riku won't let that become him. He won't be that old man looking at pictures of Sora thinking about 'what if' and 'only if'.

Riku holds his head in his hands...what is he to do? Even after seeing this horror look into the future, when he thinks of his father, his blood runs cold. He can't just push everything to the side and follow his desires...

But if he doesn't do something Sora will be stolen by Leon.

Riku feels his chest burn and he grabs the book, holding it against his chest. It's a reminder. A reminder of his fate and what he has to lose...

His father doesn't need to know about their relationship. Riku will think of all the details later. He just...

He doesn't want to end up like the man in this book. He doesn't want to lose Sora. Not to anyone.

* * *

"Sora." Sora tenses when Riku comes up to his desk out of no where. His eyebrows are furrowed in utter concentration.

"What's wrong with your face?" Sora can't help to ask, completely forgetting his work.

"Nothing is wrong with my face." Riku grits his teeth. He opens his mouth before closing it. He scowls before he leaves a piece of paper on his desk. He walks away stiffly, with a soft flush to his cheeks.

Sora blinks at this. What's with this guy now? When he had come in Riku was ignoring him. He didn't say good morning...and even though Leon isn't here, he's acting like he's in some sort of mood.

Sora raises his eyebrow at the paper as he opens it up. Sora can't believe what he reads.

" _Sora, I must admit I've been lying to you. I've been lying to myself. After work, i'd like you to accompany me at my home. I want to talk to you. It wasn't drunken nonsense."_

Sora's heart beats faster, his face getting red. He's about to freak out. If Riku is admitting it wasn't nonsense then...that means he's going to actually come out to him. He's going to tell him his feelings and Sora doesn't know what to do. _'ohh Sora having two hot guys to pick from.'_ He can hear Kairi's voice cheer in his head.

Sora groans, letting his head hit the desk...This is getting dangerous. It's not exciting, it's terrifying.

The day goes by slowly. All Sora can think about is what's going to happen later. Kairi isn't here for him to talk to either. He almost wants to tell him he's busy...but he won't.

When the day is finally over and by some miracle he gets his sales, he finds Riku waiting for him at the front door. He waited till everyone else left so now it's just Sora and him.

"This way." He clears his throat, leading him out of the building to one of his fancy cars. They don't speak to each other the whole ride to his home. Sora bites his lips, and pulls at his pants. He tries to think of what he's going to say to Riku. Isn't he sort of already talking to Leon?

Sora loses all thought when they get into Riku's home and he grabs his wrist, pulling him along inside a room that looks like his office upstairs. Just not that big. He pulls Sora over to the chair before sitting down himself.

"Uh..." Sora watches Riku hold his head in his hands.

"Sora...it has come to my attention that I've developed...feelings towards you. If you remember what I said when I was drunk...it was all true. I've never felt this way before about a man and to be honest it freaks me out." Sora's face falls in empathy. Riku looks so lost. Sora knows how it feels. He's been there recently. "I want you...to be my man." Riku locks eyes with him, only then does Sora burst with color.

"Y-Your man?" Sora stutters. He points at himself. "You mean...you want to date me?"

"Yes." Riku's eyebrows furrow when he sees Sora's frown.

"I don't know man...you've caused me a lot of trouble recently."

"I know and I apologize." Riku reaches over and grabs Sora's hand. He's about to freak out when he sees the flush on Riku's cheeks and how he's looking anywhere but at him. "I want to date you so...I don't want you seeing Leon anymore."

"Riku..." Sora thinks about Leon. "I'm not dating Leon yet but I am sort of talking to him-"

"Do you like kissing him more than me?" Riku cuts in, those eyes started to narrow at him.

Sora thinks about the two kisses. His heart beats faster when he thinks of Riku kissing him. "I-I don't know-" He tenses when Riku grabs him by the shirt and pulls him, leaning over to kiss him. It's deep, and wet and hot. When Riku pulls away, Sora feeling himself swallow. "Oh wow."

"Sora if you're not dating him then this can be dealt with more easily. I like you and I know you like me too-"

"How do you know?" Sora's eyebrow twitches at this guy's confidence.

"The way you look at me. The way you just kissed me back instantly." Riku mumbles, rubbing his thumb over Sora's lower lip.

Sora glares away but he hates when his face gets redder. "You suck as a friend so I'm sure you would suck as a boyfriend."

"I'll treat you better." Riku pulls his hand away, settling back down. "All I ask is that you call off the thing with Leon...and don't hang out with him outside of work. You won't want for anything Sora. I can get you anything you want-"

"It's not about the money." Sora snaps. Riku stares at him with wide eyes before those aqua eyes soften.

"I know." He smiles then. "That's why It has to be you Sora." Riku reaches over grabbing his hand. "I'll give you everything I have. My heart is yours."

"I thought I was cheesy." Sora grunts but his heart is beating faster. He looks down at their hands before looking Riku in the eye. "Where is this all coming from? Just a few days ago you were saying all of this was because you were drunk."

"I didn't want to lose you...to Leon." Sora's surprised once again by such an honest answer. "I realized that if I kept acting like that, I would lose you." Riku's eyes get distant before he looks at Sora. "You must realize though that my family would be crushed if I were to date a man. This relationship of ours would have to stay between you and me."

Sora's not really bothered by that. He wouldn't want anyone knowing he was dating a man anyway. He's not that confident to boldly state his gayness just yet.

"I don't care about that." Sora shakes his head. "It's not really anyone's business anyway." Riku seems relieved by this.

"So does that mean we are in agreement?" Riku holds out his hand like they're making a business decision.

"Whoa hold up there." Sora waves his hands around. "I mean...I don't k-know! You're laying all this shit on me out of no where! I just..." Sora averts his gaze, thinking. He would have to tell Leon that he's not interested anymore and that will be awkward. And he's not even sure he wants to date Riku-

"Do you need some...persuasion?" Riku leans closer, those aqua eyes getting darker. Sora finds himself licking his lips when he sees his face so close.

"Maybe I do."

Riku gets up and walks to Sora. He pulls him up before kissing him deeply, wrapping his arms around his waist. Sora's eyes widen when Riku pushes him till he's against the wall. Sora doesn't mind it. The kisses are warm, and his tongue feels good.

It's not sloppy like they were in their drunken states. Riku is a bit more skilled than Sora would like to admit.

Sora kicks it up a notch, not wanting to be outdone. He wraps his arms around his neck and bites Riku's lower lip. Sora flushes when Riku groans. Okay that was a bit hotter than expected- He wants to push Riku away when he feels his pants get tighter. This is the first time he's responded to a guy like this.

"You have your answer?" Riku says hotly against his lips before pulling Sora closer together. Both their eyebrows go up when they feel...their matching hardons.

"Uh yeah...I guess that's your answer." Sora chuckles nervously. Riku's eyes get darker as he kisses Sora again. This time it's filled with more force and need. When they pull away, Sora is flushed.

"So...you're my boyfriend?" Riku clarifies. "...And you will stop what you have with Leon?"

Sora thinks about it for moment before he nods his head. His heart is beating too fast. What is he doing? He should think about this more, come back to it but...those aqua eyes have a way with him.

"Yeah. I guess I am your boyfriend...but if you suck at it, then don't think I won't hesitate to break up with your ass." Sora mumbles when Riku's eyes had gotten too bright.

"Same to you." Riku hums, rubbing Sora's cheek. Sora grins at him only to blink when Riku hugs him tightly.

"Sora..." Sora feels himself freeze. What is with that soft voice? Does he not want this? Riku pull away before kissing Sora. It's so gentle and smooth that Sora feels everything start to fade away but the beating of his own heart.

"I will treat you the best that I can." Riku says against his lips. Sora's not sure what he got himself into- but when Riku kisses him yet again, Sora finds he doesn't care. Riku doesn't move on from kissing and Sora's fine with that. It's getting him more relaxed with Riku and it feels good.

Only when Sora comes home and flops in his bed does he freak out. Sora is dating Riku. He's dating the guy with ten bathroom who had been his enemy. The guy that hates fun and anything good.

Sora is now dating his boss.

* * *

"Kairi can I talk to you?" Sora knocks on her door a bit frantically. He doesn't know who else to turn to. Roxas isn't here and he needs to talk to someone.

"Of course Sora." Kairi opens her door, blinking when Sora rushes in. She shuts the door behind her and walks to sit on her bed. "I thought you had that date with Leon today?"

"I did...I told him I was sick." Sora rubs the back of his head. "This talk is kinda about that."

"Do you not like Leon anymore?" Kairi tilts her head. She's taking this news calmly.

"It's not that. Leon is a very handsome guy and he's cool but..." Sora is just going to come out and say it. "I don't know how it happened Kairi but I'm dating Riku."

Dead silence.

Sora looks at Kairi through his eyelashes, trying to see her expression. Kairi's eyes are wide but those blue eyes are alight.

"You're dating Riku?! When did this happen? How did it happen?" Kairi starts to jump up and down.

Sora tells Kairi the story from the beginning. Starting at what happened when they were drunk to now. Kairi has this large grin on her lips.

"I see...So he's stopped trying to deny his feelings!" Kairi smiles.

"Yeah. We're dating but he wants to keep it a secret. I don't mind that. I don't really want people to know i'm dating a guy either yet." Sora shifts when Kairi looks at him.

"Are you happy?" Kairi gives him that serious look.

"Uh...Well i'm not really sure how this is going to go. We'll see."

Kairi thinks before she gets up and walks over to her desk ."Are you going to tell Leon that you're dating Riku?"

"Oh no." Sora shakes his head. "...I think i'm just going to tell him that I don't really want to move on from being friends at this point...but I still want to be his friend."

"I would say it in person." Kairi glances back at Sora. "It would give you more chances of no hard feelings."

"Yeah I know...it's just awkward." Sora rubs his arm. "Do you think I'm stupid...for dating Riku? I don't even get it but...I'm pretty sure I have something for Riku. I'm attracted to him." Sora flushes from admitting that.

"I don't think you're stupid. I think Riku has opened up and the more he opens up, the more he can treat you better. We'll see how he does. I want to see..." Kairi looks back with her eyes so bright. "If he can make you happy." Sora opens his mouth to say something but soon Kairi is looking back at her desk. "I have to tell Namine the good news! She's been hoping you and Riku would get closer but this is more than she could have hoped for!"

"I don't know if you should tell her. Would she talk to Riku about it?" He flushes. He's not really suppose to be telling Kairi if they were to keep it a secret but he can't just keep it to himself. He would explode.

"No. She knows better than that." Kairi shakes her head before she runs up to Sora and hugs him. "I think work is going to be interesting tomorrow."

"Yeah..." Sora doesn't know if he should be excited or not.

* * *

"Leon could I talk to you?" Sora asks with as much confidence as he can. Leon stops walking into the office to look at Sora. He nods his head. Sora swallows as he leads him away from the others. He had to get this out of the way or it would stress him out. "I...I don't think I want to be more than friends at this time. You're really handsome but...j-just not at this time." Sora starts to stutter at the end. His stomach is clenching in his nervousness and it's hard to look Leon in the eye.

What if Leon gets really pissed off? What if he loses him as a friend? He wasn't thinking about all of this till now-

Sora tenses when he feels a hand on his head. He looks up at Leon who ruffles his hair. He gives him this soft smile. "I understand. It's a new experience. I'd like to still be friends." Leon leans in, speaking against his ear. "I'll be waiting for when you're ready."

Sora feels himself shiver as Leon pulls away and gives him this sly smile when he sees his cheeks are flushed. "Let's go to work."

"Yeah..." Sora follows after him into the office. He sits at his desk, fiddling with his pencil...well that went well. Riku walks into the office soon after, those aqua eyes locking on Sora. Sora doesn't really know how to act now so he waves at Riku. Riku gives him a nod, and a smile. That's a first.

"Everyone get to work. Let's have a good day today." He certainly seems more energetic. Those eyes fall on Kairi who is staring him down. "Kairi I'd like to speak with you in my office."

Sora's fingers stop typing on his computer when he hears that. He gives Riku a questioning look, the man returning it with a reassuring glance before he walks into his office. Kairi is following right after him. Sora wonders what he's going to talk to her about...if it was weeks ago he would think that Riku is going to fire her for the books she drew but Sora doesn't think that's it.

Trying not to focus on what his new boyfriend and best-friend are talking about, he gets to work. He puts in a number and picks up the phone.

"Hi! My name is Sora and I'd like to tell you all about Destiny Island..."

* * *

"Have a seat Kairi." Riku points to the chair in front of his desk as he takes his own seat. He watches her sit down with those bright blue eyes staring right back at him. Riku interlaces his fingers over his mouth. "I have to say Kairi, I didn't like the last book that you placed on my desk. Not at all."

"I told you that you wouldn't." Kairi seems amused. Riku narrows his eyes at her.

"...It's obvious to me that you know of my feelings for Sora. I've seen your other books and I'm sure you know that." Kairi nods her head. "I want you to be quiet about these feelings. Don't tell anyone else." Riku warns. "Or you will lose your job and I'll alert Sora to what kind of books you've been drawing."

This gets Kairi to laugh, Riku raising his eyebrow at her. "That's cute...Since we all know what's up I'm just going to say it. I know that you and Sora are dating. I knew that you would probably step up your game after reading such a book. You've done well Riku."

"You've been leading me to him all this time." Riku growls.

"No. I've just been pushing you were your heart was leading." Kairi says seriously. Riku stares at her a moment before he takes a deep breath.

"You must keep the relationship a secret."

"I know, I understand." Kairi puts her hands up when Riku gives her this fierce look. "Sora wants to keep it a secret too. I'll respect that."

Riku stares at her a moment longer before he relaxes. "Now...I do have a few questions...about Sora."

"Oh?" Kairi seems interested.

"Could you tell me more about him?" Riku's cheeks get slightly colored when Kairi looks like she's about to squeal. "I want to make our first date...good."

"I can tell you anything you want to know." Kairi beams. Kairi loves talking about Sora after all.

Kairi concludes that Riku is also a fan of Sora. Anyone that is a fan of Sora is a friend to Kairi.

* * *

"What did you guys talk about?" Sora can't help to ask once him and Kairi are walking out of work.

"Nothing, Nothing." Kairi waves him off. Sora pouts at her.

"I know it wasn't nothing Kairi. You were grinning like a creeper the whole time after you came out of Riku's office...were you guys talking about me?"

"Maybe!~" She giggles and runs away from him.

"Get back here Kairi!" Sora runs after her, laughing from her playfulness...she's in a really good mood about something. He thought she would be upset that he's not going for Leon. But it seems she's happy either way as long as it's a dude.

"Seriously what did you tell him?" Sora's eyebrows furrow as he stares Kairi down on the way back to their home. She has that smile frozen on her face as she once again refuses to say. "You didn't tell him anything weird did you?"

"No he just wanted to know more about you." Kairi says simply. Sora feels his phone vibrate. "And your number."

"Okay but what exactly did you tell him about me?" Sora opens up his phone and surprise, surprise, it's Riku.

" _Hello Sora. Kairi gave me your number."_

" _Yeah she told me."_ Sora texts back. _"Could you please tell me what Kairi told you. She has this huge grin on her face and she won't say."_

"You'll have to find out." Kairi smiles to herself.

Riku texts him back. _"It was nothing embarrassing."_

" _I don't care, I want to know."_ Sora texts back before giving Kairi a look. "Come onnnnn."

"Nope." Kairi grins.

" _I'm not saying."_ Texts Riku.

" _Yall suck."_ He types and says. For some reason he's pretty sure that Riku is smirking just like Kairi is.

Why does he feel like Kairi and Riku are now working together? Sora doesn't know if that's a good thing or not.

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews! Till next time.**


End file.
